Passport to Love
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Young Mondler! Traveling to the city of London, Monica has gone over countless list of monuments to see. She has travel guides and maps as she is set to follow her agenda plan. Just one thing. Being partnered up with Chandler Bing was not on her list. Please read and review!
1. 30 thousand feet

**This story I've been working on for a while and I really hope you enjoy it. If not, well, just tell me and I'll stop.**

**I got this idea after reading the book "Meant To Be" so most creds to the author, Lauren Morrill, of that.**

**Most of this story is going to be coming from Monica's prospective. She is a senior in high school and was never fat, everyone is a senior in high school including Chandler. Yes, I put them in the same class, scold me now. This first chapter is going to be a little short but only because I didn't want to waste my time writing a story that you may or may not like. So it is your job to let me know if I should continue...if not I'll have to delete my other chapters I have already written.**

**Oh, and one last thing, I am going to be mentioning names that have appeared on Friends. So yes, they are the actual people just a senior and not an adult. Like Kathy, Chip, Kip, Susan, Janice...those people. Phoebe and Ross may or may not appear. Haven't decided yet.**

* * *

The way it shook feared her. Gripping the side of the seats, she closed her eyes; just waiting for the moment to be over with. So much to think about and yet everything was lost as she tried to control her insides from spilling out. Trying to remember how everything came to be, she just couldn't gesture. With the fear of flying on her mind and everything that came with it she knew that the whole ten days she would be on this trip was not going to be a breeze to begin with. She loved London; she really did. But when signing that form to go on this trip she didn't know until after turning it in that her best friend wasn't going to be able to make it.

"Dude, not cool!"

Rolling her eyes as her classmates started to kick the back of each others seat she remembered that she was _still_ in high school and people were _still_ immature.

The turbulence bounced and she thought she was going to barf. Slowly releasing her grip on the hand rest to undo her seat belt, Monica took a deep breath as she stood up. On shaky knees, half being from the plane the other half from sitting six hours in one spot, she made her way to the back of the flat surface flying 30 thousand feet above the Atlantic. She closed her eyes, leaning up against an unoccupied seat and took a deep shaggy breath. "It's just the clouds. Everything is going to be alright." She kept telling herself over and over again all throughout the flight.

"Talking to yourself again there, bookworm?" He said walking out of the bathroom

There are certain things in life that suck. Pouring a big bowl of Fruit Loops and realizing you're all out of milk. Tripping up the stairs following behind a guy you like...with the entire class calling you 'klutz' the rest of the day. And being stuck on a plane with Chandler Bing; let's just put that last one at the top of the list, shall we?

Monica's eyes fluttered open only to be meet by the evilest of evils staring back at her. She still remembered that day back to ninth grade when she had her arms full of books she was carrying as she walked up to her locker. Not having enough hands to open it she put her red pen in her pocket temporarily as she turned the numbers into the lock combination. Just as it opened Chandler Bing bumped into her causing her locker to slam shut and her books to fall to the ground. When bending down to pick them up she lost her footing and fell backwards causing the pen to explode and ink all over her pants. The whole school found out about it that day and had a rumor that she had gotten her period. The next day Chandler filled her locker with tampons. Something she tried to forget but never managed to.

Seeing Chandler's smirk on his face and some giggling coming from behind her she quickly turned around to see what it was. Her classmates were staring at her and laughing as Chandler winked and pointed to the bathroom behind them.

Monica's mouth gaped and her face wrinkled "Are you sick!" The last thing she needs on this long flight was everyone thinking they did it in the bathroom. She was most certainly not part of the Mile High Club and she would never do it with Chandler Bing. Ever.

Forgetting about ever needing to use the restroom in the first place, Monica turned on her heel and went straight back to her seating. This trip just started and she already had a rumor on her hands that is just going to be carried on her shoulders and teased about for the next ten days. Why did she turn in that form before knowing that Rachel had to go to her family's annual reunion?

Now, all alone, she was sitting there wedged between a man that is paralyzed and has the weird feeling to change his socks every sixty minutes. And a big women that has been asleep five out of the six hours they have been up in the air. How does she know? The women snores while using Monica's shoulder as a drool pillow.

Scrunching her face, Monica nudged her off into her own seat and sighed deeply. The only way she was going to get through the rest of this flight is if she sleeps the next 56 minutes. And hopefully without being bothered.

She closed her eyes about to drift off into an uncomfortable slumber when she felt a thump in the back of her head and started to smell a strong mint flavor in the air. Hesitantly, she reached back to her hair and felt the Orbit Mint Gum stuck in a big thick glob. She watched as the little boy chuckled next to his mom who was dozing in and out of sleep. He glanced over with Monica following his gaze to where Chandler Bing sat with a huge grin on his face as he stuffed another stick of bubbly mint in his mouth, giving the kid two thumbs up before turning back in his seat.

Did she mention she hated Chandler Bing?

**All reviews will be well appreciated and thanked in the next chapter!**


	2. Baggage claim

**So I guess I'm continuing?**

**Just so everyone knows, I have never been to London, have never really learned about the historical location around and how far they are from one another. So for those who actually live in the beautiful city I apologize ahead of time if any of my information is wrong.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

_ladover - Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it so far_

_NoOne - I hope your feelings are right :) Thanks for your review!_

_miacarretto17 - Are you trying to make me smile? Because I have family around and smiling at a review doesn't look suspicious...thanks!_

_WHOviangirl0508 - I hope this update is soon enough? I was going to wait longer but I couldn't do that to you :) It means a lot that you like it_

_dancer cherrybug - Of course I'm going to continue! Can't leave you hanging ;)_

_macie41 - I'm excited about the next part too! I think you are going to like it. Young Mondler will always be the best!_

_MeganLucy26 - You loving it just by a few paragraphs means so much. Your stories are so great as well that it makes me smile each time I get a review from you. Thanks!_

_hugefriendsfan00 - Thank you! The only reason I uploaded this story already is because of you :) You PM me all the time makes my day and I'm really glad to write stories with such a talented writer._

_OldMondlerLover - It is the best story line isn't it? It just sets up so much more :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_alexr301 - THANK YOU! I love when you write in all caps, haha :) It makes me feel like you actually like my stories. I hope you do anyway..._

_Guest - I have a few great ideas up my sleeve for this story, I think you may like it if you think the whole 'Monica hates Chandler' scenario is good. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Phoebe (Guest) - don't you hate when people say you're on your period? It's like they have nothing better to do. My mom does it to me all the time if I'm in a bad mood "Rylee, is it your time-" "No mom!" Anyway...thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!_

_friendsandrizzles15 - Chandler does seem like a jerk to me too. It's hard writing such a loving character like that. But it's different and it makes you wonder if Monica will forgive him and they will start trying things soon ;) Thanks for your review! It was nice reading your thoughts._

_Guest - Thanks for taking the time to review, it means so much!_

_Ambywamby98 - I'm glad you like the idea I'll try to keep up with my updates :)_

_Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic - Last but certainly not least...thank you for your fantastic review! I really enjoy reading your reviews. You give so much great input and...well I guess that's it :) Thank you!_

* * *

It took over twenty minutes in the bathroom to get that gum out of Monica's hair. With the mint flavor still hanging with her in the air around and the fact that she was about thirty hairs_ less_ than what she came with, she just ignored everyone around her and waited for the flight to land. The seat belt light lit up for the final five minutes.

Grabbing her belongings when the plane was set to get off she made her way through the doors and into the airport.

Monica sat patiently watching for her luggage at the baggage claim. She noticed how much her classmates were being so loose and inattentive that it seemed they were oblivious to the fact that they were in London. London! The city where love happens. Her parents fell in love in London, they went on their honeymoon in London. Even her grandparents celebrated their anniversary of 43 years in London. It wasn't a city where you just sight-see, it was a city where the magic seemed to appear and the romance sparked.

Which brings her back to her Senior class. The class she just so happened to be stuck with. She disliked every single person on this trip. Well except for Mrs. Emerson, she hasn't done anything wrong. But everyone else she disliked. They don't take in the moment, they are too busy getting busy with other things. Take the beauty queens for insistence, they went straight to the bathroom to 'freshen up', then there are the jocks in the food court playing with a stupid hacky sack; the nerds and science geeks over by the window as they watched the planes take off. Like they had nothing better to do. Get your luggage! Looking over she spotted Janice Hosenstein. She felt bad for Janice. Like her last name wasn't bad enough she had the most annoying laugh. If you were blind and didn't know anybody's face, you could easily spot Janice just by her famous laugh. People say they try not to say anything funny just so they didn't have to hear it, but Monica thinks it's not that they _try_ not to say anything funny, they are just that _boring._

And finally the famous Chandler Bing, the one she had to deal with since kindergarten, was hitting on two blonde 'supermodels' over to the side that he spotted just as he got off the plane and onto solid ground. God, did she need Rachel's intentional spirits to finding the one she was meant to be with and her unwitty claim that she already found love. Her love for shopping.

If it wasn't for the loud bang from the person next to her grabbing their bags, Monica may still be day dreaming into another century and miss her luggage coming up next. She quickly grabbed the handle with her one hand before she missed it. But that one hand didn't help bring it over and off the conveyor belt because it was now pulling her along for the ride.

Monica hung on for dear life as she hurried with it. "Excuse me...excuse me..." She ran into people that were waiting for their luggage "Sorry." She took her chance before it went through the tunnel and grabbed it with her other hand "Ugh!" She pulled it off with all her might.

The heavy bag caused her to lose balance and fall backwards. Without hesitating and giving the people around her a show to laugh at; Monica quickly stood and brushed herself off, looking around to where Mrs. Emerson might be located.

Without luck, she grabbed the rest of her things before heading outside to where the bus was to be in five minutes in order to bring them to their hotel. The Ibis Hotel in London City.

Walking up to the side of the curb Monica scanned the crowd looking for any sign of her group. She got strange glances from people passing through. "Why did I choose the most comfiest outfit to ride on a plane for 6 and a half hours? Gosh, what were you thinking Monica, that people would be doing the same thing? That would be madness!" She rolled her eyes and tried to fix her pony tail so it wasn't so messy.

"Hey bookworm. Lost again?" Chandler stride by walking up to Joey Tribbiani. Joey and Chandler are what some best friends might call 'each other's bitches'. She still wondered what interested them into taking this educational trip to the place where Shakespeare grew up and became a well known author throughout the world? The last thing Monica ever thought she'd see: Chandler Bing standing next to Joey Tribbiani holding a historical landmark guidebook while touring London's most magnificent museums. She needs to get her camera...

Searching in her bag frantically for her digital, Monica scurried after them before she got lost again.

"Lincoln High!" Mrs. Emerson called out, standing in front of the tour bus they would be taking each day.

Monica hurried on right behind Kathy Sharp and found a seat just three rows back.

"Alright Lady's and Gentleman, find a seat. We are just waiting on a few others." The teacher said before walking back out to try and spot them among the crowd.

Monica watched as Chip Matthews walked up the stairs and started down the row. She always had a thing for Chip. Had; past tense. He would always wink at her as he passed by in lunch with his hamburger and salad. She would give a sly smile as if to say 'hi' back. But of course nothing ever happened because, well, he was Chip Matthews! He was also going out with Susan Bunch at the time but then Susan turned and came out of the closet. People say Chip only came on this trip because he needed to get away from that. But Monica believed he actually had an interest in the Global Theater and the Holy Trinity Church.

Chip neared her seat and she placed her purse in her lap, giving him room to sit. He looked over and winked at her before carrying on further back and taking the seat next to Kip. She was about to just leave her bag where it was safely in her lap, but when she saw Janice walk on next she quickly put it back.

She did not need Janice Hosenstein to be her bus buddy.

Mrs. Emerson came on and sat in the front seat. She looked over her attendance chart and counted heads. She sighed frustrated. Something that did not go unnoticed to Monica.

She watched as two heads bobbled past her window and soon was seen standing in front of the door. "We're here." Chandler grinned looking over at the teacher who sat in the very first row "You can cross our names off the _almost_ got lost list. Thanks for holding the bus Mrs. E."

"Mr. Chandler Bing, do I need to assign you a map already?" Mrs. Emerson said not thrilled with his close call and almost missing the bus

Monica rolled her eyes as she shook her head and turned towards the window.

"I think I'll pass on the offer, but thanks." He smirked "It's nice knowing you have them ready." He made his way towards the back as Joey Tribbiani went to sit next to Kathy Sharp.

It was just her luck when he stopped right in front of her seat looking around for anymore empty spots. Monica quickly tried to space out as if that seat was full. But she thinks she made too much movement because when Chandler looked down at her; she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked

Monica looked up "Um..yeah, actually it is." She told him

"Great." Chandler pulled his bag from behind his back and threw it at Monica's feet before plopping down in the seat across from her and lying back while he moved his hat over his eyes for a quick nap.

Monica picked up the bag and threw it at his opened gut.

"Ugh!" Chandler groaned and uncovered his eyes.

Turning back around to face the window, Monica tried to ignore him.

Mrs. Emerson looked through the attendance sheet and saw that everyone was here now "We are all ready." She announced to the driver

Monica looked out over the city they were on their way to entering in. It was out in the distance but from that seat on the bus she could see how beautiful it was. From her travel size guidebooks, Monica already has an idea of where the excellent features are placed and where to find the best fish and chips. It was just getting there that was going to be the tricky part.

She always had a thing for Shakespeare artifacts and the idea of him standing in the same spot she would be was breath taking. It's not every day that a young girl from a small town in New York gets a chance to visit the famous and everything talented Shakespeare's grave sight.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Mrs. Emerson stood up and announced "Kids, I have just been informed that there has been a mix up at the hotel and all your rooms have been changed to single."

Loud cheering and high-fiving erupted through the bus. Surprisingly, Monica joined in. Now she didn't have to share with Kathy who takes hour long showers in the morning. It was about time this vacation started to turn around for her.

When the bus stopped right in front of the Ibis Hotel, the teacher stood up before anyone else and made a few announcements. "Okay, okay," She waved her hands to shush everyone. "Your curfew will begin at ten p.m. and everyone _will_ go by it. I will be holding onto your keys during the night to be sure everyone is safely in their rooms and not..." She paused over thinking what will happen if she didn't have their keys.

And Monica knew what was running through her mind. The idea of half the bus getting arrested and the other half ending up pregnant. The other students were groaning and whining.

"That's not right-" She heard one say to the other

She bypassed the end of that sentence and continued "The only way to ensure that no one wanders off on their own and possibly getting lost, we will be doing the 'buddy system'." She smiled and clapped her hands together

Monica looked around to find everyone grabbing hands with buddies and holding tight. But being through many field trips and camp groupings, Monica already knew what was coming. And she got the aching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Now, I've _assigned_ partners for the duration of this trip-" She got out the forms "and you will be responsible for tagging with your buddy the entire time. You must bring your buddy along on all activities and assignments. Remember, this is an educational tour of the UK."

"Ugh," Chip Matthews groaned "Don't remind me." He reached in his pocket to fish out his cell phone.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Matthews."

He looked up wondering if he should say 'you're welcome' or not.

"I almost forgot..." Mrs. Emerson grabbed another bag that was set off to the side "I will be collecting all cell phones before you get off the bus."

Everyone's face crinkled and people around started to hit Chip.

"This. Will be your new phone."

Turning back to the front of the bus Monica saw her holding a silver flip phone that had an antenna pulled out from the top.

"You will only be using it for emergencies." She went around and started handing them off "I don't want to see you distracted or texting your buddy right next to you." She gave an eye in Chandler's direction "These phones have minutes. Those minutes aren't cheap and will cost you if you go over."

Monica was handed her phone next

"So don't be foolish with them." She made her way back to the front "And finally. You must be by your buddies side during all cultural hours. You're probably thinking, what are cultural hours?"

"Um, no." Janice got out her nail filer.

Mrs. Emerson ignored her "Cultural hours are free hours. Which will give you permission to explore London on your own. With your partner, of course!"

"Shopping time!" Kathy squeals

This does not go unnoticed and Mrs. Emerson gives her an evil eye before charging on "_Cultural_ hours are to be spent exploring the wonderful culture of London." She says while making sure to emphasize the words "This does _not_ include shopping."

Kathy rolled her eyes

"I will be keeping track of your hours from reading your reflection papers that you are to write at the end of this magnificent trip and all the British experiences you will have throughout the ten days we will be spending here." She finished

While getting out her list of partners her classmates continue their moaning. Monica didn't know what they expected. An easy vacation that they could wander wherever, whenever? This was for credit and Monica was planning on getting an A.

"Alright, as for your buddies, I will be starting from alphabetical." She began

"Chandler Bing your buddy will be..."

Alphabetical? Monica looked over 'Bing' That was pretty darn close to 'Geller' or maybe...

She started to look around Chip Matthews, Joey Tribbiani, Kathy Sharp, Janice Hosenstein, Kip Jones...no one was closer to Bing than-

"Ms. Monica Geller."

Her head wiped back to the seat across from her. Chandler Bing was stuffing another Orbit Mint piece of delicious in his mouth.

"Hmm?" He reached out to her and she violently shook her head.

Being paired up with Chandler was not on her agenda. They had completely different interested, they had completely different styles, and they were completely different people. For one, Chandler Bing is a rule breaker and Monica Geller was certainly not.

**I'm not going to give you a long authors note like up at the top so all I've gotta say is that al****l reviews will be well appreciated!**

**I probably could have wrote this chapter a little better but oh well...**


	3. Wardrobe malfunction

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I would thank you all individually but I kind ran out things to say...**

**Side note: I won't update again until I am done with the chapter after the next...make sense? Probably not. But I'm only updating this because I am done with chapter 4 :) Now I will be working on chapter 5...enjoy chapter 3! I'm going to try to update every other day like I have been doing.**

Everyone grabbed their belongings and went inside to the lobby where a few regular guest were disturbed by all the commotion coming from the American tourist.

"Excuse me..." Mrs. Emerson tried to make her way through the class with her old vintage suitcase that barely looked like it was going to make it to see the end of this trip. "Excuse me." She made it to the front counter.

Monica sighed, exhausted. She quickly flipped open her new phone to memorize her number 4442802165. She stared at the unfamiliar numbers, trying to commit them to memory. 44. That's just the area code; easy enough. 4280 is her GPA. It would be higher if her Statistics teacher gave out extra credit. 21...well 21 is the drinking age in America but here it is 18. Last two numbers 65...65, 65, 65. Monica couldn't seem to find any simple way to memorize those last two numbers.

Area code, GPA, drinking age. She got most of it. That was good enough.

Digging around in her carry on for a book that she never went anywhere without, Monica decided it was time to relax. Pride and Prejudice was her absolute favorite book. She read it about a dozen times already, but each time she still gets excited when Darcy confesses his love for Elizabeth and he says how she in the most beautiful women he knows. She gets butterflies just thinking about it.

Sitting down in one of the lobby chairs she found off to the side she immediately opened it up and starts to read. Only getting a couple pages in when Mrs. Emerson marches back over with their room keys.

"Don't forget your keys will be collected at the end of the day and will be handed back to you the next morning where we will all meet in the lobby."

Monica was handed the last key. "Room 286"

Before she even had a chance to walk over to the elevators that would take her to her room floor, she spots Chandler leaning over the check-in desk where a pretty redhead in a low-cut black dress stands on the other side. She watches for a minute as the redhead giggles and grins while tossing her hair. Something she knew she would be continuing to watch throughout the remaining week of this trip.

She turned away not able to watch another second of his flirting.

* * *

Everyone took the elevator going up to the second floor causing Monica to get one of the last rides up that was probably just about ten stairs when walking. Why she didn't save her the time and just take the pavement steps? She didn't know.

She plopped her suitcase on her temporary queen size bed and unzipped the bag. Smiling to herself she took out the stiletto heels she argued with Rachel about.

_"I am not bringing your heels. I can barely fit them in, anyway."_

_Rachel searched her bag "Well if you take out some of these heavy books they might fit." She did so and smiled "See." Putting the shoes right on top she zipped up her bag._

_"Rach, I need those!" Monica said grabbing the books that she tossed on the floor. "They have famous artifacts written in there..." She brushed them off_

_"Mon, you seriously need to enjoy England. Don't be in your hotel room reading the whole time." She lied back on her best friends bed "Have fun!"_

_"I will have fun if you let me bring the books." She unzipped her bag took out the shoes and started putting them back in._

_Rachel took the books out of her hands and walked over to her bookshelf, putting them back._

_"I need those!" She protested, quickly reaching for the stack_

_"No you don't." Rachel replied "You're going to London! London!" She repeated "Even if you managed to finish your stash of books, they have these things called **bookstores** there. I've heard that if you give them money, they might actually let you leave with a book." She said __sarcastically_

_"Ha-ha."_

_"I'll take that as a yes." Rachel smiled and tossed the shoes right back in the suitcase where the books had originally been._

Now with an ocean between them she took out the heels and placed them next to her sneakers on the floor. She thought about what Rachel had said about having fun. She was right, this was London and she needed to enjoy the time she will spend here. After she takes a bath of course. Firstly, that gum was still partly in her hair and she needed the smell of mint to leave her alone. Secondly, plane ride took the best of her and she did not want to be known as the one that gets down at 30 thousand feet smelling like nothing but an old women perfume and dirty socks.

She feels bad for the person who has to sit next to them on the way back.

Monica finished unpacking the last of her things and slid her suitcase under her bed.

This room was beautiful. It has a full bath and a small balcony where you could walk out on and see the city of London. There was a great flat screen TV and a desk where a lap top sat upon. The colors were warm and welcoming as was the comforter, soft and pleasant.

Walking into the the bathroom she went ahead and started the warm water as she gathered her shower supplies together. Lining everything up from tallest to shortest she then grabbed a towel and placed it over the edge. Afterwards she cranked the silver faucet to hot and watched as the steam rises. Lastly, she went over to the sink and applied some zit cream that her mom picked up from Boston. It works wonders. The only let down was it turns this awful shade of green.

As the tub filled up she tested it by dipping her toes in. Smiling to herself when she dropped the robe around her and slid in. "This is nice..." She closed her eyes and lied back resting her head on a towel head. Just as she was about to fall into a relaxing sleep she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called out hoping it was just the housekeeper that she could tell to save it for tomorrow.

"It's Chandler."

It takes her awhile to realize Chandler Bing is standing outside her door. Her eyes shot open and she about jumped out, causing the water to splash out a bit. She grabbed her robe and tied it tightly around her. "What-what do you want?" She frantically tried to shake some soapsuds off her left leg before hurrying to the door.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He called back

Monica rolled her eyes "About what? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Chandler chuckled "Busy doing what? Reading?"

Monica's muscles tensed up as she swung the door open trying to act casual "What's up?" She said forgetting at the moment that she was in fact still naked standing in front of Chandler Bing who was wearing dark jeans and a solid V neck t-shirt. Shifting uncomfortably, she eyed Chandler as he was focused on something else "What are you doing?"

He smirked "Connecting the dots." He traced the green dots on her face

She swotted him away and hurried to the bathroom to wash the zit cream. When she came back out she realized her door was shut and Chandler was now standing in the middle of her room. Folding her arms protectively over her chest she walked to the other side of her room. Farthest away from him as possible.

Chandler looked around the room then back at her "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"I was in the middle of a perfectly good bath before you got here so I think I'll stay as put." She marched over to the door "Now if you don't mind." She swung the door open waited for him to leave

But instead Chandler shook his head "No, I don't mind." He sat down on the bed "It gives this room a little fresh air to it anyway." He took a deep cleansing breath and smiled. "You wanna hit up a party?" He asked turning back towards her

"A what?" She adjusted her robe

"A party." He said more clearer as if she has never heard of the word "It's a lively gathering, typically with young folks much as ourselves, with music and drinking-"

"I know what a party is." She cut him off

"Good." He hopped up "So you'll go."

There were still so many questions to ask, but playing it safe and smart wasn't going to get Monica a new nickname so she settled for the one question that didn't sound neither here nor there. "What party?"

"Well, I was downstairs at the bar, talking to this guy-"

"You were in the bar?" Her eyebrows raised

"Relax, I was having a Coke." He assured her "Anyway, we were watching soccer on TV-"

"Football." She corrected him

He rolled his eyes "Right, and then we talked about the Czechoslovakia-"

"I think you mean the Czech Republic." Monica corrected him again. She suddenly realized she must sound like a 'know it all' but she couldn't help it. The subjects she enjoys the most are geography and history...oh God, now she knows why people call her bookworm.

"What?"

Monica shook out of it "Never mind."

He shrugged "Okay, well get dressed and I'll meet you in the lobby." He stood up

"What? No, I'm not going to a party that I have no clue where it is."

"It's just a little out of town. Come on, we have to go, he invited us and Chandler Bing never passes up an invitation."

Why is he speaking in third person? Monica thought, before moving on "He invited _us_?" She repeated

"Well, no. Technically he invited me and, well, you're my buddy. And being the good buddy that I am I can't leave without you. Buddies are suppose to stick together." He reminded her

He is only inviting her because she is his buddy? When was Chandler one to stick to the rules? She does not want to become a third wheel by the end of the night.

"Yeah well, this buddy is staying here." She sat on her bed trying to not give him any space to look up, down or threw her robe.

Chandler sighed 'defeated' "Well I guess since you don't want to go then I can't go." He pretended to pout as he headed for the door. Glancing over he then saw the tub in full view "Is that a bubble bath?" He walked in

Monica immediately followed

"Can I join?" He grinned

"Hilarious." She can feel her face reddening.

"I'm not kidding. You, me, some bubbles..."

"You're insane." Monica could feel the tension with him standing in the middle of her bathroom looking at her. She wondered if he fully knew that she was naked standing there.

"It's all part of my charm." He stepped closer

Yep, he knows

Monica sighed deeply and moved backwards only to be stopped. She looked down to find Chandler's sneakers placed firmly on the hem of her robe. She was moving but the robe wasn't and soon her robe was coming undone. "Hey!" She shouted when feeling it slide off her shoulder. She pushed him back.

Chandler quickly grabbed Monica's robe so he didn't fall back in the water.

Feeling his warm fingers on her bare shoulder Monica intently tried to move again. She pulled her robe together and tried to step back once again but losing her footing she stepped on the hem and fell to the ground. When she went to brake her fall, Monica let go of her robe and it flew opened. She quickly went to grab the ends and move them shut as Chandler stood there laughing.

"Are you going to stay under there forever?" He chuckled

"Go away!" She yelled through the fabric

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you clearly. How about I turn around so you can get up. Then we can discuss this party situation further."

"How do I know you won't look?"

"Come on, you can trust me."

"Yeah right." She mumbled before looking over her shoulder to find Chandler true to his word and facing the other way.

Monica scurried out the bathroom door and to the other side of her bed. Farthest away from Chandler Bing as possible.

"You good?" He called out

Monica hurried to her feet and fixed herself before he came out "I wouldn't go straight to _good_."

"Great." Chandler walked out of the bathroom "Now, I'm going to head down to the lobby so you can get dressed. Meet me there in five."

Before he could get fully out the room she continued with their conversation earlier "We can't leave anyway, we don't have room keys."

Chandler grinned and turned back around "Already ahead of you." He pulled out two replicas of their keys.

"Where did you get those?" Monica asked already feeling like he committed a felony.

"Let's just say I have my ways." He stepped closer to hand her the key to her room.

"I said-" She stomped her foot like a little girl.

"I heard what you said. I choose not to believe you." He moved towards the door "Either stay in and read your books or come out and have fun. You've got ten minutes before I'm out, at which point you have lost your buddy. Personally I think a little drink will do you good."

The door slams and Monica is now standing alone in her room, fuming. Fun? Fun! She has fun, and lots of it.

"I can drink. Because my name is Monica Geller. Not bookworm. I'm Monica Geller and even though I alphabetize my bookshelf, I can have fun! I _am_ fun. And if this is what it takes to prove to Chandler Bing-prove to myself-then this is what I'll do." She gave herself a little pep talk "I'm going to that party." She looked at her watch and saw that she only had nine minutes now. "What am I going to wear?"

**All reviews will be well appreciated!**

**Not much happens here sorry, next chapter is the party! Poor Monica, getting dragged along :(**


	4. The bloody party

**Thanks for reviewing! I would have updated yesterday but we've been getting bad weather so I couldn't really get online.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last.**

**Side note: Can't remember if I read this through or not so there might be some mistakes.**

She had a bad feeling about this. It wasn't her. It wasn't right. And at the moment Monica knew that if she didn't get back to her hotel room in the same form she left in, there were going to be major consequences. And by that she meant with Chandler. Why did he have to bother her into coming to this party? Why couldn't he just leave her be to her bubbles and zit cream? This was not the way she planned on spending her first high school party- yes she is a senior in high school and has yet to attend a party- and the boy next to her was the last person she expected to be accompanying her.

Why couldn't it be Chip? He was good looking, he was smart and funny. Why didn't Chandler pass the news onto Chip?

Monica's feet began to hurt and the cab just pulled up. "My key." She reached out her hand

"What?" He questioned

"I don't want you holding onto my key because if you loose it then I'm going to be sleeping out in the hall tonight." She told him "My key."

Chandler reached back in his pocket to hand it to her before opening the door and getting out, not bothering to wait for Monica as he made his way to the door of the party.

Monica knew that wearing Rachel's shoes she packed instead of wearing her comfortable sneakers was going to be a bad idea. She watched as everyone seemed like they were from college and had a drink in each hand. They wore just plan jeans and a simple T.

Monica looked down to fix her skirt. Is it wrong that she already felt overdressed?

"Lady, are you going to get out?"

Well at least the cab drivers had the same attitude as they did at home. "Yeah..." She said hesitantly sliding out.

Monica took a deep breath and then began her first steps towards insanity.

It was loud and it was very crowded as she tried to keep up with Chandler. She so badly wanted to clean this place from top to bottom. Or maybe from bottom to top. The downstairs living room needed it badly. She would start at the marbled coffee table where there was spilt beer and plastic red solo cups everywhere. Then she would probably work her way to the potato chips that were abandoned when someone decided it was a good idea to ride a bike down the stairs and into the beautiful...now in a hundred pieces...vase. That is where she found the two couples making out next to the small bike. If only their partners knew that they were kissing two gay dudes as they watched the other couple. _If only_ they were sober enough to figure some of the obvious things out.

Forget cleaning, Monica should work her career towards crime scenes. Would this be considered a crime? Yeah, there was a dead vase at the bottom of the stairs.

Bringing her attention back to the front she saw that she lost Chandler already. Instead she decided to walk to the kitchen, where she felt it was less obnoxious, she went ahead to grab her a drink of water.

"There you are." Chandler called, walking in with some girl

"How can you already be hooking up, we just got here." Monica rolled her eyes already annoyed.

"This is Natalie. It's her party." He explained looking down to find a cup in Monica's hands "Here, I'll make you a drink." He unwrapped his arm from Natalie's shoulder and grabbed the cup out of Monica's hands.

Chandler took the two steps needed to reach the counter full of various bottles and mixers. He splashed liquid from a few different bottles, making both his and Monica's. Then he shook the two glasses before handing over hers.

Instantly, she felt like a match was just lit in her throat as she downed her drink before her brain could tell her to stop. "Ugh!" Monica pulled the empty cup away.

Chandler chuckled "First drink, bookworm?"

She squinted her eyes shut as it went down and into her system "It's Monica. And no, just strong." She lied.

"Whatever you say." He took another drink of his "Look, I mixed that light but I still want you to take it easy."

Monica would like to think he was trying to protect her from alcoholic embarrassment or possibly even danger, but she suspects he's making fun of her. "Yeah, thanks." She replies but Chandler is already walking away.

No other reason to stick around the kitchen, Monica made her way to the couch where she would sit and slowly drink her 'lighter fluid' mixed drink.

She exhaled deeply. This was great, now she was all by herself at a party -a _London_ party- with strangers wearing a mini skirt that was too short and she was pretty sure her hair was getting some volume from the guy sweating on the other side of the couch. She brought her drink in closer to her body to shield it from any drunk date rapist or wandering dancers.

"Well, hello there."

She bounced a little when a man plopped down next to her on the couch "I saw you over here all alone without a dancing partner."

"Yeah well-"

"Can I get you another drink?" He asked suddenly

Monica looked down at her still full glass "Sure." She pushing her glass in his hands and waited for him to turn towards the kitchen. Once he did she bolted to the nearest exit and down the hall. She ducked into an opened door, hoping it was a bathroom. But instead she found herself standing in a mans bedroom.

"You like it?"

Turning around quickly she met the most gorgeous brown eyes and dimples. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get away from-" She paused deciding against finishing that sentence.

He nodded "I understand. It can get a little crazy sometimes." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But if you don't mind, this was my hiding spot." He flashed her a grin

Monica smiled "I'm sorry, I'll leave."

Before she could pass him all the way he grabbed her arm "No," He stopped her to look at him "Please stay."

Monica hesitated "I can't." She answered "I actually should go." She slipped her arm out of his hand

"Maybe next time you won't have to." He said softly kind of enjoying the company of a sober girl for once

She smiled "Maybe."

"Can I at least have your number? We both have the same hiding spots to duck out of. Maybe we might have the same taste in other things."

Smiling and replying with a simple "Okay." She slung her purse over to the front of her and grabbed out a piece of paper and pencil writing it down. Area code, GPA, drinking age, 65...she still had no clue how to remember the last two numbers. "My name is Monica by the way."

He smiled grabbing the number she wrote down for him "I love your accent, Monica."

She blushed, and before saying anything else that might be embarrassing, she left.

Why did she leave? He was cute, he had a sense of humor and he was just like her...someone that didn't want to be there. But she couldn't go back up there now. That would be embarrassing. 'Yeah, my friend is actually making out with some girl so I can't leave. Mind if I stick around?' She was not going to go back up there.

She just needed to start forgetting.

Sitting outside with another drink in her hand, Monica was feeling a little tipsy. Things weren't suppose to happen this way. They were suppose to be romantic and fun. Sitting on a step stool outside a strangers house drinking only god knows what was not fun.

She couldn't just wait here all day and try to get drunk.

Standing up she tried to control her balance before walking down the porch steps. "Mr. Bing, do you need a map?" She quoted Mrs. Emerson, laughing. Stopping suddenly she started to cry "I'm never going to find love." She sighed "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" She raised her glass "He's dead, Juliet." Acting drunk didn't make matters any better.

Chandler hurried out of the house and walked down the stairs. "Let's go." He grabbed Monica

Monica gasped "Romeo!" She wrapped her arms around him "What's the rush Romeo?" She searched for his eyes

Chandler took a deep breath and grabbed the drink out of her hand "How much have you had to drink?" He poured it out in the grass as she shrugged.

"Hey!"

Monica looked back towards the door where a big man stood "Uh Oh." She muttered "Someone's angry." Her eyes grew wide before she chuckled and looked at Chandler's face "He's angry at you." She slurred

The big guy started to walk towards Chandler "You trying to hit on my girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, we had a chat. But we mostly talked about her smelling, possessive and horribly unattractive boyfriend, which I take it is you."

"Hell you didn't, I'll make you sorry." He took a step closer

"Bob..." The girl Monica saw Chandler talking to in the corner tried to pull him away.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Robert."

Robert grunted his teeth "Piss off."

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with the British language. Does that mean, have a nice day?" He shot back

"Chandler!" Monica hissed trying to pull him back when realizing he could be leaving with a black eye at any minute. This whole idea of her sneaking out to go to a party on a class trip was really starting to freak her out. She did not want to be drunk anymore. She just wanted to go back to being Monica.

"It means I'm going to beat you into a million bloody pieces that they'll have to mail you back to your mum."

Chandler chuckled "Well, here. Let me give you my address so you ship it to the right women..." He pulled out his wallet and flipped it opened. "Wait a minute." He paused looking at Monica next to him "I seem to have left my pen at the hotel. You got one I could barrow."

Monica shook her head begging him to stop.

"You arse!" Bob slurred swinging at him

As Chandler tried to keep him from making contact with his face he knocked Monica and caused her bag to fall off her shoulder.

Chandler shoved Bob to the ground and helped Monica.

"My book!" She reached out

"I got it." Chandler quickly grabbed all her belongings that fell out. Her book, phone and a few pencils.

Clearly having one too many drinks himself, Bob couldn't get up fast enough as Chandler hurried out of there. Ignoring his cursing out to them.

"Get the little punk!" He shouted from the ground

"Piss off!" Chandler shouted back as they ran down the street

"You wish ya had!" They yelled back

**:) And there you go. All reviews will be well appreciated and thanked in the next chapter!**

**I do not have the next chapter written out and so I will probably not update soon. (Mainly because my prom is Saturday! Can't wait. I'll post a pic of my dress on instagram if you people care or not...courteneyfan101...it will be deleted shortly after because you can only take so much ugly in one pic.)**

**But seriously, please please please review! More reviews the sooner they get together ;) or they might not (I probably just gave that away)**

**Question: you think 5 chapters is good enough for this story? Or should I make it long?**


	5. Abandoned skate park

**I can't believe ten years ago...ten years ago...I can't come to say it I'm going to cry. You know what happened, I don't have to inform you of the day that brought us all to tears.**

**With that being said I think I'll thank you now.**

WHOviangirl0508 - Thank you for reviewing!

hugefriendsfan00 - Haha, I will be happy too! I love writing this story line

miacarretto17 - Thank you so much! I am loving the support, you can't get enough of my stories, I can't get enough of your reviews ;)

Guest - Thank you, and prom was amazing! Thanks again!

ladover - It will definitely be longer than 5 chapters :) Don't need to worry about that. Thanks for your review

Guest - That's because _it is_ just beginning! You are in store for a lot more!

Phoebe - I hope this doesn't change your feelings about Chandler...as for them getting together um...patience is a virtue ;)

alexr301 - LOL! Your review made me smile

matteney - Thanks for both of your reviews! I'm really glad you discovered it. I hope to hear from you again and don't worry, these chapters are about to double ;)

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Monica woke up the next morning from her alarm beeping at her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

She groaned as she held her head to try and stop the spinning.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

Monica reached out blindly trying to hit the snooze. The sound was like a ringing in her ears. It would not turn off. Sitting up she saw that she didn't set an alarm and it was her phone that was making all the noise.

Keeping her eyes on the clock she saw that it was nine already and the sun was shining straight through the curtains and right in her eyes. As she tried shielding the bright light she rolled over onto her back, pleading for it to be night time once again.

She quickly covered her ears when there was a loud bang at her door.

"Bookworm get out of bed everyone is waiting on you!" Chandler shouted through the door

Monica quickly sat up and immediately regretted it afterwards. She wished she could remember at least _half_ of what happened the night before. But nothing came.

She lied in her mini skirt and tank, her shoes were abandoned on the floor and her hair was a mess.

"Hello..?" Chandler called out again

"Yeah." Monica winced at the loud noise "I'm coming." She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, no time for a shower, she put her hair up and wrapped an elastic band around it. Her feet were aching as she put on a pair of flip flops. Not having the energy to brush her teeth she popped in a breath mint that she found in her purse before slinging the bag over her shoulder and grabbing her key.

She wore her sunglasses during the tour even if they were inside. She did not need someone recognizing that her eyes were glassed over and puffy from her night before.

Standing in the back of the group all she could think about was her throbbing head. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out.

_"Hey, had a great time talking to you. Meet up, tonight?" - Tyler_

Monica walked over to a near by bench and sat down "Tyler?" Why did that name not sound anywhere close to familiar to her?

Chandler saw Monica stride away from the group and over to a bench. He followed her off to the side

"Texting on a tour?" Chandler playfully teased "Didn't know you were a rule breaker."

Monica slowly brought the energy to move her head as he sat down next to her "Well last night you didn't give me much of a choice." She lied her head back as the headache returned

"I told you to go easy."

"Can you leave me alone now, please." She sighed, snapping her phone shut quickly

"Oh, come on, I'm your buddy. You can tell me anything." He grinned resting a hand over her shoulder which startles her at first.

Monica got up and walked over to another bench to try and escape his words.

Her phone started ringing and before she could even look at the caller ID Chandler came up behind her and grabbed it again flipping it opened "Hello?" He said in his best girlish voice as he ran into the next gallery.

All hangover symptoms melted away in an instant as Monica jumped up after him.

She searched through three gallery rooms before finding him in the far corner of the last gallery _"You can't handle me tonight."_ She heard his words echo through the phone. Before he could ruin anything she ran and jumped on his back in attempt to stop him.

The phone fell from Chandler's hands when Monica jumped on top of him causing the phone to release from his grip. "You jerk!" She wrestled him to the ground and sat on top of him. Looking at his smirk on his face she knew that he read through all of her text from Rachel and 'Taylor'. Whoever that was. "What is your problem? Were you dropped on your head as a child of something?"

"Romeo?" He questioned reading one of her text to Rachel

"It was the first thing that came to my mind. Thanks to _you_ I wasn't thinking clearly last night."

"Hey, no one forced drinks down your throat." He defended

"Give me back my phone!" Monica said as her headache returned

Mrs. Emerson walked in the room "Ms. Geller, Mr. Bing!" She scolded and walked over to pull Monica off Chandler "I did not expect this kind of behavior. And especially not from you." She glared in Monica's general direction. "This is going to cause you each a thousand more words on your reflection paper."

"What!" Chandler shouted "I wasn't the one that jumped someone!"

"You want to make it three thousand?" Mrs. Emerson said angrily.

Chandler shoved his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe this..." He shook his head and avoided Monica's gaze

"For the rest of your cultural hours you are to use the time wisely to explore other landmarks. Not for dillydallying around. Is that clear?" She looked at the two of them "One more move like this and I'm going to have to call your trip short."

They nodded

Things could be worse. They could be stuck in the same room together for the remainder of this trip.

Yeah, that would be A LOT worse.

She took one last intake of breath before leaving them to be. "You happy?" Monica said frustrated as she picked up her phone from the tiled floor.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Chandler sighed and walked away.

He couldn't get kicked off this trip. If he failed this extra credit he wouldn't pass the class and if he didn't pass the class then he wouldn't get into NYU and if he didn't get into NYU his career was jeopardized. He barely knew anything about the city of London and right now he had a two thousand word paper on his hands.

Walking past the bench where Monica held her temples, he handed her a few aspirin "Here, take a few of these." He told her softly

She looked at them then up at him "I don't want your drugs."

He shook his head "It's aspirin for your hangover. I picked them up at the nurses station earlier." He spoke "I had a headache too but I can see this is your first hangover."

"Shhh!" Monica quickly took them while looking around making sure no one overheard.

"Okay children..." Mrs. Emerson tried to gather everyone together outside of the museum "The bus will be here at three. That gives you two cultural hours to explore the fundamental-" She was cut off as the group started drifting away and heading towards the shops and food markets.

Monica cleared her throat as she watched Chandler kicking a rock on the other side of a group. "I was thinking we'd visit the Tate." She opened her guide book

Chandler shook his head "I actually had something better in mind." He started to the right, leaving Monica to wonder.

Walking a few blocks down a street with less and less cars parked to the side Monica was getting annoyed "Where are we going exactly?"

He kept walking "Just a few more blocks." He answered

It was killing her not knowing where they were headed.

Not able to stand the silence much longer Chandler spoke up "So who exactly is this guy you've been texting?"

Monica shrugged, her eyes still focused on the guide book in front of her "I don't know."

Chandler's head whipped to the side "You don't know?" He repeated

She glared at him "Oh and you are so good with names." She put away her book allowing him to find the way by himself as she took out her phone.

"How do you not know who you are texting?"

They continued to walk "His name's Tyler. Okay." She looked up at him from the phone she tried to keep out of reach.

Chandler grinned "_Tyler._" He mocked "What kind of name is that."

She looked back at her phone reading the reply that came next _"Playing hard to get, I like that. I knew I should have kissed you last night." _Monica smiled reading it to herself which did not go unnoticed to Chandler

"What are you smiling about?"

Her face dropped as fast as it appeared "Nothing." She hesitated as she thought of what to write next.

"Let me see." He reached out for the phone that she, surprisingly, handed over. Chandler smirked and nodded _"Actually, I think I should have been the one kissing you..."_ He began to type but Monica quickly took it back

"There is no _way_ I am sending that! It doesn't even sound like me."

"You just did." He looked back at the phone in her hands that was blinking, _sent._

"What!" She looked at her phone and scoured through the message log hoping he was lying just to scare her. But as luck had it, there was the message in the "sent" folder. She was about to have a total meltdown when the phone vibrates again. It was so sudden that Monica nearly dropped the cellular device straight to the concert pavement.

"What does it say?" Chandler leaned over, eager to find out the results of his little experience as they stopped for the moment.

Monica took a deep breath and flipped it opened.

_"There's always tonight..."_ Chandler read aloud

Monica was in panic "Now what? He wants to meet me tonight!" Her heart was racing at the anticipation of what could happen.

"No." He shook his head firmly "You cannot do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Well," They continued to walk "First of all, you don't even know who this guy is. He is a stranger, he could be a rapist." He pointed out "What, you text him two messages and now you want to meet up? Too dangerous. But more importantly, you don't want to seem too eager. Play hard to get a little. It's old school but it works."

"Seriously?"

He nodded "I'll even make a deal with you."

Her eyes narrowed "What kind of a deal?"

"I'll help you with getting to charm this _Tyler_ guy, if you write my paper."

Monica stepped back "Write your paper? No, I have my own paper to write." She shook her head "Plus, I can charm _Tyler_ without the help of you, thankyouverymuch."

He chuckled

"What?" She asked a little annoyed

"You will screw this thing up if you text him without my help. I'm the one that got him to text back didn't I?"

Monica thought about this

"And just think about this paper. I actually think it will benefit you in the future. You could get your prospective on two different sides and it will help you with the next extra credit assignment you decide to attend." He pointed out

Looking back at the still unreplied-to-text in her hands she knew that both reasons were well thought of. Taking a cleansing breath before getting into what might become her death she extended her hand "Deal."

Chandler grinned and took the phone back as he began to reply.

Monica looked around finally realizing the environment "Why did we stop?"

He looked behind him. Phone forgotten for the time being "Because we're here."

"Here?"

He pulled back the few loose boards and allowed Monica to step in first with him following

The place was amazing. It was nothing like she imagined in a beautiful city like London but here she was standing in an abandoned skate park filled with graffiti. There were teenagers riding up and down the emptied pool and boards that lied over the stairs. They rode their skateboards and bikes under the bridge that stood overhead where gum stuck in all different colors and flavors. Skaters twisted and flipped off a few scattered ramps, zipping up and down.

"What is this place?" She knew but she just had to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Underground skate park!" He exclaimed

Monica began walking over to the side "How did you find it?"

Chandler shrugged "Some guy." He ran his fingers over the painted fence. Unlike the other side it wasn't a moldy brown/green and there was not a single nail sticking out. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah." She admitted stepping away and over to a building that looked like it could pass for a club.

"Thank you." He took a slight bow "Better than the National Gallery?"

She looked back at him "I still want to see the _sunflowers_." She was not going to let him win that easily "But it's still pretty great."

He'll take that.

Walking away he found a kid playing the guitar while sitting on his board. Reaching out Chandler asked "You mind."

The kid shrugged "Sure." He took the strap off and handed it over to where Chandler started adjusting.

Playing one tone he stopped and sang "Oh! Darling."

Monica's head turned to where the voice came from.

He stood there looking back at her.

"Chandler, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering he continued to sing. But unlike skater boy Chandler sang. Sang! He was fantastic and Monica was mesmerized by his voice. She was glued to him not wanting to blink afraid it would end too soon. He hits every note that even Paul McCatney would be proud.

"Believe me when I tell you (Oooh!)," He sings, winding down as he reached the end "I'll never do you no ha-arm."

By the time he finished the song Monica's jaw was hanging. She watched as he handed the guitar back and paid the boy before scrambling off.

"Where did that come from?" She burst after him

Chandler heads over to more graffiti pretending that it was nothing. "I'm a fan." He shrugs it off

She gasps as if it was the biggest secret he had "Yeah a fan, not a mini Paul McCartney!"

"Nah," He brushes it off "I just mess around. My mom use to play me Beatles records all the time."

She was about to quickly add that her parents use to do the same thing but something stops her. Not physically, like she trips, but something that tells her it wasn't that important. Just a coincidence. "Well you were really good."

He looks up to see the sun start to set "Well we better head back."

Monica follows. Something has changed. And not in a bad way.

**All reviews will be well appreciated! I feel bad leaving this for almost a week. I promise after this week updates will get a lot better!**

**Oh and in case you forgot, this story is still inspired off of the book Meant to Be. I feel like I just needed to remind you.**


	6. Rough Trade East records

Tea made it's first real appearance in London 1658, when the new beverage was advertised in a pamphlet by a local coffeehouse.

"Hmm, interesting." Monica turned the page in her London Travel Guide Book to where she found a picture of the famous city. "Why couldn't I be raised here?" She muttered to herself as she laid back on her comforter in her hotel room on the second night they spent there. She was about to flip the page once more when her computer lit up and a picture of Rachel appeared.

Setting the book aside she got up and moved the mouse to where she clicked on the blinking light. "Hey Rach!" Monica exclaimed as she was now on video chat with her best friend.

"Hey! I knew you wouldn't be out exploring." She shook her head disappointed with her friend

Monica looked out the dark window "Rach, it's eleven O'clock at night." She told her

She thought about it for a few seconds "Right, sorry. Forgot there is a time difference." Monica watched as she turned around in her desk chair "Jill get out of my room!" She shouted

"Where is my blue sweater?"

"I told you I don't have it." Rachel reminded her sister

Jill rolled her eyes and left.

Monica waited patiently as Rachel came back into focus. "So how is that family reunion coming?"

"It's a disaster. They have us all staying in the same cabin now."

"Cabin?" Monica questioned "I thought it was only a one day thing."

"It was suppose to be." She whined "But my great grandma saw how big we were getting and she rambled to when the last time she saw us was when we were little bitty, then she said that she didn't want us growing up to be adults before she saw us again so she made us rent out a cabin." She explained in one quick breath. "I don't really want to get into it." Her expression changed from annoyed to thrilled "So tell me all about London!" She grinned

Monica smiled and thought back to the previous day and her drunken night that caused her to break a few norms. "Well, not much really happened yet...I told you about Chandler Bing, right?"

She nodded "He came up in a few texts." Rolling her green eyes she continued "I can't believe out of all the people that were to be pair up with you he was the one mean old Mrs. Emerson chose."

"Rach, she's like thirty."

"Yeah, that's old." Her elbows rested on her desk in front of her as she leaned in closer "Why couldn't you be partnered with Chip?" She quickly added "Which by the way I hear Susan found a new friend."

"No!" Monica's eyes grew wide "Who is he? Is it Tommy?"

Rachel shook her head "It's a her, and her name is Carol." She filled her in "Apparently Susan isn't the ball of yarn Chip said she was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Susan had a threesome." She told her softly as all the gossip she had built up inside her came out

"Susan had a threesome!?" Monica shouted then realized how loud that was "Susan had a threesome?"

Nodding Rachel leaned back in her chair as Monica grabbed her computer screen wanting to be closer, as if it was going to bring her to know all the new gossip in town. She had eight more days and she was already missing so much back in New York.

Looking back at her clock she saw it was almost midnight "It's getting really late, I should get to bed." She yawned for the second time that night. First being when she was reading the interesting fact about tea. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, have fun! Love you!" Rachel smiled before exiting out and shutting her screen.

Monica smiled and did the same before climbing into bed for the night.

She got up early the next morning and got in the shower before the sun rose and she would be walking with tours all day.

The rain outside tapped on her windowsill lightly. Surprisingly that was the first time it rained here in Jolly Old England. "Doesn't it usually rain everyday?" Monica asked herself as she got her purse and everything she needed for the day before heading downstairs to wait on her classmates.

But when she got to the lobby all she saw was Mrs. Emerson waiting.

"Where is everybody?" Monica looked around "Aren't we suppose to meet at 8?"

She watched as her teacher nodded "I sent everyone back to their rooms." She said sadly, "I'm afraid it is just not the right weather for an outdoor tour."

"But it's barely raining..." She said just as a clash of thunder sounded. Sighing, she continued "Shakespeare always preformed, no matter what the weather was to be. We have umbrellas and rain coats."

"I'm sorry dear, but today is not a day to explore." Mrs. E said feeling bad for her best student "It looks like a great opportunity to work on you reflection paper." She suggested

Monica sighed once again "Yeah," She said softly before turning and heading back to her room.

Starting up her laptop she started to think of ways to begin.

-The time I've spent...

No

-As these past ten days...

No

She cleared the page so it appeared blank once again before retyping.

-London is a city with history, a city with passion and memories, it's a city where you get lost with time. And that is why the previous week was so magical...

"There we go." She smiled as she went into a writing frenzy.

She was three hundred words in when she felt her phone buzz inside her pocket.

_"Rough Trade East, know it?" - Tyler_

Monica quickly opened Google and located it on the map. Rough Trade East turned out to be a records store just a few blocks from the hotel. Just about five minutes away. She could walk there now. But then what? She couldn't see him, what if he turns out to be a pervert? No, she definitely couldn't see him now.

But maybe she could scope him out from afar? Maybe she will recognize him from the party?

Going back to Tyler's text Monica clicks reply and begins to tell him that she is busy. Before pressing send she thinks it over. If she tells him she is busy, he might leave. No, she wants him to stay right there. Ignoring his text she acts like she never received it, then she will head over to the record store and do a little detective work.

Forgetting about her vow not to break any more rules, she quickly jots down the directions from Google and folds the paper placing it safely in her pocket. She grabs for her umbrella and is about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

Monica peers through the peep hole only to see Chandler Bing's bright blue eye staring back at her. Damnit.

The door swings opened and Chandler walks inside before she can slam it in his face.

"What do you want?"

"Now that's no way to greet your buddy." Monica just rolled her eyes. No time for patience, her sole mate could be waiting for her right now. Not that he would know because she didn't reply.

"Look, I was in the middle of writing my paper."

"Great, that is just what I came to talk to you about." He stepped past Monica and walked in the room "I was wondering if you were done with my paper yet?" He said "I'm going to need it to be done earlier so that I can do a little editing. Making it my own words."

"Not finished yet." Trying to keep things short and sweet to try and get rid of him so she can leave. "I'll text you when I'm done."

"You'll text me?" He repeated "You know these phones have limits." He reminded her

"The longer you talk to me the longer it will take for me to finish." She said rather annoyed with him already. Walking to the door she flings it opened "Now go."

"Alright, alright. Back to work." He mocked her heading to the door. He stopped suddenly when seeing her attire "Were you just about to leave?" He asks, motioning to the door after seeing her coat and umbrella in hand.

"No." She said a little too quickly

"Then why do you have your bag?"

When not hearing a reply, Chandler grins "Did you get another text from Lover Boy? Planning on meeting him somewhere? Possibly a place down the street?"

"Okay, fine!" She exploded just to get him to shut up "I am planning on going to meet him, are you satisfied?"

He smiled "Well good thing I showed up. I'll get my coat." He left and walked down the hall to his room

"Is this it?" Chandler looked down at the piece of paper the address was jotted down on then back up to the sign outside of the record store.

Monica looked inside. There were only a few people inside. Was one of them her mystery Tyler? There was only one way to find out.

She pulled opened the door that had the store hours written on them before walking in with Chandler.

Walking in Chandler saw thousands of records from numerous bands.

"I don't think he's here." Monica whispered

He turned to her "Why are we whispering?" He whispered back "We aren't in a library."

"Whatever." She says a little louder "I don't think he's here."

Looking around he asks "Are you sure? _He_ looks like he may be a Tyler." He pointed over to a hairy old man then chuckled.

"What is your problem?" Monica hit him "Why don't you just leave."

He shook his head "We just got here, I ain't going anywhere." Chandler looked behind a shelf to find a couple making out. He pointed to them to get Monica to see.

Monica watched as the girl jammed her tongue down the guys throat. She caught her staring and flipped her off, giving her a dirty look. Monica looked back at Chandler "Nice." She tried to match the same dirty look the girl gave her.

"What?"

"Can we just go now?" She started heading for the door

"What, because you found out Lover Boy isn't here you want to leave?" He asked, but without waiting for a response he continued "Come on, we haven't even gone in the booth yet." He put down the record he had been eyeing and walked over to where the small booth sat in the corner of the store.

Monica shook her head "I am not going in there with you." She refused "Besides, it can barely fit two people." The last thing she wanted was to be in a closed proximity with Chandler Bing. After the plane incident she knew that he was part of the mile high club.

Chandler pulled back the black curtain to reveal a set of records and headphones next to a big speaker that connected to a stereo. "You're small enough." He pushed Monica in before she could protest or even escape.

He kept on nudging her a few times to get in front of the records. When he found the one he liked he covered the title and hip bumped Monica in order to get back to the stereo. She turned in a circle, trying to get out of the way, until she was shoved up against the corner.

"You read the sign Monica, only one person in the booth." Chandler told her "So you better hide."

"Are you kidding me?" Monica was in no mood for his jokes.

"Do you want to get in trouble for breaking the rules?"

He knew her too well.

Dunking so that she was halfway under the table, Monica saw how dirty the floor was. She tucked her knees into her chest to try and get away from the dirt that was tempting to clean. As she watched Chandler moving above her to place a record on the stereo, she couldn't help but wonder why she was the one that needed to hide, this was his idea.

But before she could turn that on him he handed her a set of headphones "Put these on."

Taking them and placing them on her ears he drops down to the floor sitting right beside her. With his knees against hers, and having the same set of headphones on they listened as the song comes to play.

Surprisingly Monica starts to enjoy it. She looks over to where Chandler is bobbing his head with the beat. "What is this song?"

He slides the headphone off one ear to reply "Sweet Caroline." He shouted

Monica nodded, she knew this song sounded familiar. The last time she heard it was when she was a kid.

Chandler covered his ear with the music once again.

When the song started to pick up speed in the middle of the chorus, he got up and started to dance. Stretching his hand out to Monica she gladly took it and got up with him.

With very little room to dance they were caused to be closer together in the booth. He started to sing the lyrics and air guitar to the song and Monica can't help but laugh. "Come on you know the song. Sing along!"

And after a moments hesitation she does. Making sure she burst out the lyrics just like her brother taught her. "So good! So good! So good!"

Just then they hear a knock on the side of the booth and see an angry sales clerk motioning for them to get out.

"Oh my God!" Monica's hand flies to her mouth "They can hear us in here?"

"Of course. Why else would they have headphones? The booth isn't exactly sound proof." He took off his phones and set them on the table

"Lets go before we get in trouble!" She hurries him out.

"Relax." He says when they are out and down another aisle of nothing but CD's. Chandler leans up against a rack "Now that I know you can let loose, we might actually be friends."

Monica couldn't help it when her heart flutter. It was nice knowing that she could actually have a friend on this trip, beats pretending to be friends with Janice or Kathy.


	7. Rides, Beers, and Comfy Beds

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**hugefriendsfan00 - Thanks for your review! The sooner the better ;)**

**WHOviangirl0508 - Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Guest - Haha, you're welcome by the way. You don't need to wait too long. The "show" will begin soon ;)**

**Phoebe - Thanks for reviewing. It means so much every time!**

**miacarretto17 - I knowww! This chapter is a little longer. I think you may love it even more!**

**spiralnebulaM31 - Thanks for your review! I do love Monica as a bookworm too! And with Chandler being sweet it just completes the cuteness :) Hope to hear from you more.**

**matteney - First off, thank you :) I had surgery and I feel MUCH better! Secondly thanks for reviewing! I am really glad that you are loving this story. It makes me want to update even more each time!**

**OldMondlerLover - Thanks a million! I always will love to write the fun side of Chandler.**

**Ambywamby98 - I get so excited when I get a response from you saying you reviewed! I really hope to hear more feedback soon :)**

* * *

_It's a beautiful day to spend at the park. The birds are chirping and the kids are playing. But this little girl isn't one of them. She is over by the pond that other little girls might find icky. Feeding the geese one by one she starts to tare off little pieces of her bread. "Eat birdies!" She throws it at them. When she sees a lonely goose trotting up to her she grabs some more bread and sticks it out to him._

_"Ow!" She begins to cry when he father hurries over to her._

_"You okay, honey?"_

_"Daddy, it hurts." She sticks her little finger up to her daddy so he can kiss it better._

_"Sweetie, you are much bigger than that goose. And..." Her dad lifts her up so she is now in his arms "Much faster."_

_They start to run after the goose, yelling "Ahhh!"_

Monica jolts up in bed, panting. Looking over at the clock she reads 5:29 that turns straight to 5:30 before she has a chance to look away. There was no use in trying to get back to sleep. If she got up now she would be able to get a nice warm bubble bath in and then afterwards have time to do her hair and makeup; all before everyone else meets in the lobby. She would also have time to get breakfast...

Monica pulls the covers back and hurries to the bathroom to start the water.

* * *

"And this is the original copy where Shakespeare wrote all his famous lines in." The tour guide said enthusiastically

"No it's not."

Monica's eyes grew wide. She didn't mean for that to come out. She stood there with her notebook and pencil in hand. Oh God, now everyone is staring at her. 'Too late now I might as well continue' She said to herself. Eyeing the tour guide she starts to explain how she knew for a fact this wasn't the real copy. "Shakespeare wrote his most famous plays in the book 'First Folio' Which therefore is located in the museum 'The First Folio'. No matter how close you try to get to it. You can't." She simply said "It's guarded just as well as the Declaration of Independence. If you try to get a better look just by getting closer the alarm will go off and you will be escorted out." She told him looking over at the worn out book that wasn't even in a protective glass case. "Just by seeing that I can reach out and touch this book that was probably dropped in a puddle of water to make it look the way it does before they set it on that wobbly platform, means this obviously isn't the original copy."

Everyone was dumbfounded. Even the tour guide, that looked like a kid who just found out Santa wasn't real, was shocked.

Monica realized she shouldn't have said that and started to walk away.

"She probably learned that from her books that she always has her head in." Janice said laughing about it to Kathy, quietly "Or from her idiot brother."

She buried her head in her hands as her purse was sat next to her. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud. Now everyone _knows_ she is a nerd.

"Hey."

She looked up to find Chandler next to her "Why can't you just leave me alone." She shot at him "Everywhere I go you are there. Just. Leave. Me. Alone." She said just as the first tear came.

Chandler knew she needed her space. So he left a little room between them when he sat down next to her.

"God!" She sighed heavily

"Okay, what's up?" He asked

Wiping away the final tear she shook her head "Why would you care?"

"Because. I just do." He shrugged

Closing her eyes trying to stop the tears she looked down at the ground "I've just been thinking about my family, that's all."

He nodded not sure how to respond.

"It's stupid." She laughed at herself "I'm going to see them in a couple days."

He nodded for the second time "What if I told you I knew a place that could make this all better?"

She looked at him waiting for him to explain. But instead, he grabbed her bag and ran out the door causing Monica to run after him.

* * *

Looking up as she stood in front of a giant Ferris Wheel, Monica's eyes went wide "I am _not_ going on that!" She shrieked

"Yes you are." Chandler handed their tickets over and pulled Monica on with him.

They sat across from each other in the small box cart. Chandler watched as Monica closed her eyes and he knew then that she was afraid of heights. Smiling he looked out over the city to see how gorgeous it was. "You don't know what you're missing." He took in the fresh air before they stopped at the top waiting as new passengers got on.

Monica slowly opened her eyes to see what he saw. It was spectacular when she saw the city from a birds eye view. There was a fountain in the distance where young teens went to get away and kids played tag, elderly couples sat close on the bench as they enjoyed the breeze that came and went. She could really see herself falling in love here.

"You see that building over there?" Chandler pointed off to the horizon where a medium sized building sat for hundreds of years. He then took out his wallet where a very similar picture sat. He held it up right next to the building to compare.

"You've been here before?" Monica asked seeing the resemblance

He sighed not caring for the memory that he had with this particular building "I lived here." He said, putting the picture back

Monica kept her eyes on his waiting for him to explain. But when he didn't she pushed him further "When?"

Chandler looked back at the green apartment building with a small England flag waving with the wind. "My mom had a book signing here." He started "It was when I was nine. Her and dad just split up and she took me with her. For ten months I've lived here." His eyes still on his old home "Right through that window I spent most of my nights alone."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." His eyes didn't meet hers for the rest of the ride until they got off where Monica then asked if he wanted to grab a bite to eat. He replied no. He wasn't all that hungry at the moment. "I'll catch up with you later." He began to walk one way, leaving Monica alone.

She knew he probably just wanted to be alone. But forget him. He did the same thing to her. No, she wasn't going to do that.

Monica left the Ferris Wheel and headed for the hotel. Alone.

* * *

An hour later she was back in her room after grabbing a quick salad down the street.

She needed to clear her mind. She needed to let some things go and just relax.

Putting on her jogging shoes she was ready to clear her mind. Before leaving the hotel Monica looks at her phone and reads 0 minutes remaining. Sighing deeply she threw her phone back on her bed where it bounced a few times before landing.

Walking down the hall she found herself knocking on Joey Tribbiani's door.

"Sup?" He questioned

"Where's Chandler?" She asked

He shrugged "Weren't you the last to see him? He's your buddy." He said "The rest of the class just got back. Mrs. E said we should all have some cooling down time and take a nap or something." He explained "I haven't seen Chandler."

Monica nodded "Alright, thanks."

Joey shut the door leaving Monica, once again, alone.

She began walking down the hall all the way to the elevator. She was just going to go for a jog and forget about everything that happened the last few days. She was going to forget about Chandler, and her drunken night, and Chandler. Everything. Her mind is going to be clear before she returned back to this hotel.

* * *

Monica's breathing became heavier the farther she went. Her mind was running and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of the underground skate park. She was about to take another step further when her foot was stuck to the ground.

Looking down she saw what was underneath her shoe that was keeping her in the spot she was.

Mint Orbit Gum

"Figures. It just _had_ to be gum." Monica hops over to a nearby garbage can where trash has been thrown. She tries to scrap the gum off on the side of the metal can as best she could.

"Sweeeet Caroline!"

Even though his voice is slurry, she still recognizes it. Chandler.

Monica looked up and across the street to where a bar sat on the corner of the block. Sure enough, there he was stumbling out of the pub holding a nearly empty beer bottle. She considers bolting before he sees her but thinks twice of it.

He was definitely drunk.

As she watches him start down the street she knows that he didn't see her. He is stumbling a lot and Monica doesn't think twice as she darts after him. She'd better make sure he doesn't get into any _more_ trouble. She didn't need another thousand words to write.

Crossing the street she runs after him. She had ten more feet before she would have caught him but when Chandler turns around on his heel he bumps right into Monica.

"Oh!" She yelped, surprised, as she tries to figure out an explanation as to why she is following him out of the bar and down the street.

"Lucky me." Chandler slurs "Bumping into a hot girl like you."

Monica would take that as a complement if his eyes weren't shut tightly and she wasn't all red and sweaty from her run.

He was rubbing his eyes as Monica tried to pull his hand away.

"It's me, Monica." She tried to get him to be more coherent but he was forcing his hand back to his face and since Monica was all sweaty it caused her hand to slip out of his.

When she lets go, his fist snaps back hard enough to punch himself in the eye.

"Ow!" He shouts "That wasn't nice."

She sighs "Why are you at a bar alone?"

"I'm not alone. I was with friends. Lots of friends..." He trails off but Monica sees no sign of these supposed friends

"Where are these friends?" She asks

"Just left. And I'm leaving too." He turns and steps down the sidewalk where he trips over his shoelaces.

Monica lungs forward to steady him "You are not going anywhere alone. You can barely walk." She bends down to tie the laces for him

"What are you my mum?"

"Maybe you could use one." She mutters

Chandler finally drops his hands from his eyes where they are all red and puffy

"What happened to you anyway?" She stands up

"My friend bought me a shot and it was called Stuntman. And as you drink it you have to squirt a lime in your eye. Now, what kind of American would I be to turn down a free shot?" He explains

Monica nodded "That was really smart of you." She throws his arm over her shoulder as they begin to walk back to the hotel.

"Lissen." He says after leaning his whole body against Monica "I was jus doin' some thinkin', ya know? Like a spy." He hiccups

"What are you talking about?" Monica grunts, trying to hold up his body so he doesn't face plant.

"The Heights, Monica. Ya know, like this cool place no one knows about! Maybe your dude, Tyler, is there."

The more excited he gets about this spy thing he's been talking about, the less steady he gets on his feet. He's gesturing wildly, and his hand brushes up against Monica's boob. But he doesn't seem to notice so she keeps quiet as she focuses on bringing him back to the hotel.

"Isnit great Monica?" He's beaming and this is the happiest she has seen him in days "We should check it out! Less go!"

"No. The only place you will be checking out is your bed." She spots the hotel just a few buildings away.

"Wait wait waitttt!" He stops and looks in the window to this small wine cellar. "Let's go in there."

Monica looks in and suddenly her heart stops. She spots Mrs. Emerson sitting at a table with a drink in her hand as she laughs with a man. Apparently Chandler wasn't the only one who needed a drink.

"Look Monica! Cheese, I love cheese!" He begins to knock on the window and the only thing Monica can think of is to grab him by the collar and pull him down with her.

"Hey!" Chandler says. He tries to stand up but she pulls him closer to the ground "Watcha doin'?"

"Resting." Monica replies

"Yeah, I need to rest too." He says and leans his head on her shoulder with a sigh "This is nice."

"Yep." Monica places her hand on the back of his head to keep him from popping up and into Mrs. Emerson's sight.

She takes a deep breath before taking her chances, as everyone is staring at the two strange American tourist lying on the sidewalk, and she starts to pull away slightly; crawling away while still having a strong grip on Chandler.

He yanks her hand off and starts to follow behind.

Once they are free from the window she grabs him again and he slings his arm over her shoulder as they stand.

"Are we almost home yet?" He asks

Monica finds the hotel just a block away "Almost." She answers

* * *

As they walk in she carries him straight to the elevator, hoping none of their classmates spot them in this condition, with Chandler half on Monica.

"Are we almost there yet?"

Monica helped him in the elevator once it opened "You really are drunk, aren't you?"

"I am glad to have a buddy like you. You are the best buddy ever!" He yells before the doors close.

Monica walked him the rest of the way to his room and opened the door with his spare key. Looking around she was surprised to find his room half way decent and not at all trashed.

"Alright, why don't you lie on your stomach." Monica told him as she filled a glass with water. "And drink lots of water."

Chandler lied down with a smile "This bed is really comfy." He exclaimed "Is your bed this comfy? I bet it's not."

Monica started to untie his shoes and slip them off for him "I'm sure all the beds are the same." She set his shoes on the floor "Now remember to sleep on your stomach." She reminded him as she headed for the door "And drink lots of water." She points to the glass on his night stand

"I don't need that. I feel great." He rolls over onto his back "You wanna join me? C'mon, it feels great." He pats the opened space next to him

"No, that's okay." She replies. "Now don't sleep on your back." Hearing his soft snore she knew he was already out.

She set his key card on the table for him to find in the morning then reaches in her pocket for hers. Only, her hand slips right through into a rip that sends her straight through to her thigh. "Oh God" Monica starts to panic as the realization sets in and she starts to think about her key out there lost on the streets somewhere. She could always go to the front desk and ask for another? But there is a fine for lost keys, and Mrs. Emerson will know that they've been sneaking out.

Monica looks back to the bed. She can't sleep in the same bed as Chandler.

She watches as he rolls over onto his stomach and she feels a little at ease. Carefully grabbing his spare pillow and the rug at the end of the bed she walks over to the chair in the corner of the room. She will just sleep there tonight.

But after only fifteen minutes she realizes she isn't going to get any sleep. The chair was too stiff and the rug had little knots that were digging into her back. There was a reason this rug was on the floor. People walk on this rug. She practically had feet walking all over her. But the only other option was...no, she can't...she won't.

Monica turns and eyes Chandler's bed. He is taking up exactly half of the queen size bed. There was enough space for her. She could climb right next to him without actually touching him.

Taking a deep breath, in case she needed it, Monica walks over to the other side and slowly lies down. Yes, this was comfy. She thinks for a moment how hard it will be to sleep knowing Chandler Bing was right next to her. But in a second, her eyes are shut and she begins dreaming.

**Review! And there_ might_ be more to come...not sure yet ;)**


	8. A perfect fit

**Behold. The chapter you've all been waiting for! Dun Dun Dun...**

**Or maybe not. The beginning might seem a little rushed but do you want me to go into detail or do you want a story to get interesting? Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

A ray of light shines through the window straight into Monica's eyes. It starts to burn at first when her eyes flutter open and set on a pile of clothes. Why didn't she fold her clothes? Her mind begins to wonder. Wait a minute. Monica squints and she finds a pair of jeans with holes. She doesn't have jeans with holes in the knees. And she doesn't shop at Abercrombie &amp; Fitch.

Then she remembers. She's in Chandler Bing's room and those are his unfolded clothes.

Too exhausted to wake up now, Monica sighs intently and cuddles closer to her pillow. When she goes to grab the blanket that is when she realizes she is lying on top of the comforter. Why hasn't she been cold? Her mind trails back again. She always gets cold at night. But as she asks these questions it all comes back to her. She hasn't been cold because her knees were tucked with Chandler's. and the heaviness on her chest was his arm. There was no pillow to cuddle closer too. It was Chandler's body.

Oh my God. She's spooning. With Chandler. She is spooning Chandler Bing, and his face is buried in her hair. She can feel his breath on her cheek. 'Oh my God I'm spooning with Chandler!'

Monica starts to untangle herself from him without trying to make too much movement. She barely gets an inch away when she hears him mumble. It's distant and muffled but she definitely hears the words "one more kiss" escape from his lips. Monica starts to panic. Did they kiss last night? No, no no no no no! She forgets about moving slowly and lunches herself out of bed.

She hurries to the bathroom where she finds one of his shirts lying on the floor. She knows that she probably smells right now; having not showered after her jog the night before. Picking it up she smells his colon all over the shirt before deciding to slip it on in place of her tank.

"This is way too big." She whispers to herself as she takes in the extra fabric from the side and tuck it into her shorts. It was better than wearing her "Learning is sexy" T-shirt that she wore the day before. She wasn't popular enough for people to recognize her attire but if they did she didn't want them to see her wearing the same clothes she had on the night before; while walking out of Chandler Bing's room. So this was going to have to do.

Walking back out she grabbed her shoes in her hand when seeing Chandler still fast asleep she, as quiet as can be, headed for the door where it thankfully opened without a squeak.

* * *

"Where is your buddy?" The teacher asks as she hands Monica her key

"He's not feeling well." She blurts out "Stomach flu."

"Aww, that's too bad." Mrs. Emerson says sadly

Monica just nods as she boards the bus

Another day, another tour.

As they walk up the street Kathy starts to get impatient "Where are we going?"

"We are headed to the Notting Hill." Mrs. Emerson replies as she counts and recounts heads to make sure everyone got off the bus.

"Like in the movie?"

"What movie?" Mrs. Emerson asks and Janice's mouth drops open. She just shakes her head and continues "We will be exploring the street markets, home to the most exciting and interesting antiques in the world!"

"Antiques?" Kathy moans

Monica smiles. She couldn't help but think about all the used book shops that she will be passing. But she is going to have to settle for browsing since all her money is in her purse which is locked up in her room.

"Monica darling, since Chandler wasn't able to make it with us this morning, you will just have to pair up with Mr. Tribbiani and Ms. Sharp."

Monica looked over at them on the other side of the group flirting with one another.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

With being paired up with Joey and Kathy, _unfortunately,_ used book stores were not on their agenda.

It has only been twenty minutes and Monica was already beginning to feel annoyed with the two.

Leaving them behind, she went to go find Mrs. E. who was looking at bird feeders.

"Mrs. Emerson?" Monica got her attention "I think I may have caught what Chandler has, because I'm not feeling too well myself."

"Oh no." She said sadly "Do want me to call you a cab?" She asked

Monica nodded "That would be great." She tried to hide her excitement "I'm sorry that I can't stay"

"Don't worry about it honey. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." She picked up her phone and began to dial.

* * *

"Welcome back miss." The doorman announced cheerfully as he held the door open for Monica.

Monica gives him a weak smile. She certainly did not feel like a miss this morning. First she wakes up in a boy's bed, then she puts on his dirty shirt that she believed has been on the floor since they arrived. After that she ends up lying to Mrs. E. She just couldn't take Joey's constant flirting and Kathy's follow up giggling, anymore.

Monica walks back up to her floor, passing her door on the way she heads straight for Chandler's and bangs hard on the door. Then she thinks back to her hangover and switches to a gentle knock "Chandler?" She calls softly

Chandler groaned when he heard a loud bang on his hotel door.

Slowly getting up he stretched before going to tell whoever was at his door, to go away.

Once he opens it and sees Monica standing there, helpless, he begins to feel something else. Stepping aside he allows her to walk in. "What?"

"You need fresh air, and food." Monica begins to walk over to his dresser "But first you need clean clothes." She opens the top drawer to find it empty, then the second one. "Where are all your clean clothes?"

Chandler rubs his temple with one hand as the other points to a suitcase in the corner of his room.

Of course he didn't unpack. Monica thinks to herself "Okay." She walks over to the bathroom and starts the shower "Let's go." He doesn't move "Come on, this will be really good for you. So you better move before I start singing, and I am a _terrible_ singer."

Waiting a couple seconds he still doesn't move so she begins to sing "Tomorrow" by Annie

"Okay!" Chandler groans again as he walks in the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

She was right, that cold shower did help a lot. And the nice warm breakfast afterwards was delicious. Chandler was feeling much better.

"So where are we going?" Monica asked as she followed Chandler down the streets of London and out into the country. This was not what Monica had in mind for the day.

"We are adventuring." He grinned still walking

Monica looked up to what appeared to be dark rain clouds overhead.

"We should actually be getting back before it rains." She stops after hearing a clash of thunder a few miles away.

"It's just a passing cloud. We'll be fine." He answers

A few more minutes pass by and Monica attempts another conversation "By the way, you have me to thank for getting you out of another tour."

He smiles "Thank you, I owe you one." He says

"Did you sleep well?" As soon as she asked the question she regrets it. Then again, he was pretty drunk when he fell asleep he probably didn't even notice she was there all night.

"Yes, thank God." He says picking up a stick on the ground as he played with it "It was probably the best sleep I've ever had. You?"

"Uh, yeah, good." She blushes, she wonders if he knows that she was in his room. In his bed. That they had spooned all night.

"You smile in your sleep."

Her head snaps up to look at him "I what?"

"Yeah." He says, smiling to himself "And don't worry about getting up early. I'll cover for you tomorrow. Tell Mrs. E that you got lost in a gigantic encyclopedia or something." He teased

"No way! I _cannot_ miss tomorrows tour." She says, ignoring his joke "It's going to be the highlight of this trip."

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

"It's the Stratford-upon-Avon trip." She answers, shocked that he doesn't remember

Nodding along, Chandler then asks another question that he has been wondering.

"So how has that phone sex been treating you?"

"Phone sex?"

"Yeah, you know, with _Tyler_."

Monica smacks him "I do not have phone sex!" She defended "Besides, my phone died yesterday. I haven't been speaking to Tyler." She then has an idea "Can I borrow your phone?"

"What? No!" He grabs it out of his pocket and holds it tight in his grip.

"It will only be for a few seconds, why not?"

"Because It's my phone. You already had your fun."

Monica takes a step closer to him and he backs up towards the tall grass. "It's not a great idea to go in there when there is a storm coming." She stopped when she heard something "Did you hear that?" She asked with a slight panic to her tone.

"What?"

Then she heard it again "That."

"Oh, the geese?" He questioned

"What!" She shouted through the ran as it began to fall.

"Relax, they aren't going to eat you." He said "They are practically harmless."

"Are you sure?" She asked "I am not taking a another step until you swear to me-"

"There are no geese. We are in the middle of nowhere." He assured her "What is your problem with geese anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She mutters trying to drop the subject when she sees a goose walk out of the tall grass she lets out this long fearful scream. She whirls around and takes off with a sprint.

"Slow down!" Chandler hurries after her "Monica, wait!" They head straight into the grass. With a few long strides he catches her, turning her around to face him.

"You jerk!" She smacks him hard in the chest.

"What? I didn't see them!" He defends as he bursts out in laughter.

"Can we please get out of here before-" Monica starts but is interrupted when a thunder booms and lightning zigzags across the sky. With Chandler's laughing he didn't seem to notice but Monica knew she shouldn't have trusted his 'adventuring around'. Now they were lost.

Without warning she snatches his phone from his loosened grip and starts to run again.

She didn't get far when Chandler tackled her to the ground with him on top.

Her hair was wet from the pouring rain as it was sticking to her face. Monica's eyelids fluttered up and down as she tried to avoid the rain. Looking up at Chandler she caught him staring.

So many thoughts were going around in her head about what could happen with them lying in this position.

But her thoughts were soon interrupted.

Chandler pressed his lips to hers. Hard at first, hungry, and for once Monica isn't worried about what is happening or whether this is the right thing to be doing. She relaxed into it, enjoyed it. His tongue gently traces her upper lip. And she parts them, but instead of jamming his tongue down her throat, Chandler let's it venture slowly into her opened mouth. Monica sighs into the kiss, her arms around his waist, her fingers digging into the wet fabric of his shirt. Chandler kisses her for what seems like hours, until he can barely catch his breath.

Monica can hear the thunder in the background, but suddenly, it no longer matters. The weight of everything rests on top of her, but she doesn't feel crushed. She wants more. Pulling him closer, harder, heavier, Chandler finally pulls away.

She looks up at him. She wants to ask him why he kissed her, and if he meant it, and what it means.

But nothing comes.

Chandler rolls to the side of her, propping himself up on his elbow. "Can I ask you something?"

Her stomach drops, and she waits for the inevitable 'who the hell taught you how to kiss' inquiry.

"Yeah." She replies rather cautious

"Seriously, what's with the geese?" His mouth was set in a tight line to suppress his grin.

Her mind was still running, her heart still racing. "It's just a dumb childhood thing."

He nods "And I'm not a dumb child?" He teases, only getting a slight chuckle from Monica's side "Come on, spill."

And so she does. She tells him how she has been scared ever since the day at the park when she was a kid and when she was bit and how they chased the mean goose around. She told him everything. It felt good to release a personal memory to a friend. She felt like she could open up to him and he wasn't going to laugh. She felt something different.

"Chandler, does this mean-" she pauses, rolling over onto her stomach and playing with a dandelion

He sighs "I like you a lot."

Their smiles match each others just thinking where this could lead.

He stands and pulls Monica to her feet. They were both fully soaked as the rain came to a stop. The mud seeping into their sneakers. But neither of them cared.

Chandler smiled and they began to run, Monica keeping in perfect pace with him. Her hand finds his and she grasps it tightly. She thought about their first night in London when they ran from the house party. So much has changed.

They slowed to a giant tree. Chandler pushes Monica up against the trunk and their dream kiss continues.

"I love my shirt on you." He manages to get out before her lips found his again.

The navy blue, button down shirt Monica had worn that day was rolled up to the elbows and the extra was tucked into her shorts. But for some reason, it fit perfectly.

**The End!**

**That is, unless you want me to continue?**


	9. The Globe

**I was up all night trying to write this chapter. It's storming outside and it is really hot in my room (expectually with my computer on my lap) so I hope this chapter doesn't suck too bad for me to post. I apologize for the long wait but I have my reasons...they aren't that good of reasons so I'm not going to tell you ;) Thank you all so very much for reviewing! It really does motivate me to update even more each week.**

Her breathing became shallow, her muscles were loose as she felt her body drown in the intense pressure that was against her lips. She was lost in the most amazing kiss that she didn't want to end. Her hands were around his neck, her fingers gripping his short hair as he was pulling her hips closer to his. Nothing could break them apart. Nothing.

_QUACK_

Except that.

Monica broke away just as quickly as it all began. The goose was getting closer and closer and Monica's heart began to race once again.

Chandler watched as she tensed up and her body started to tremble. "Are you that scared of them?"

She turned and stared at him "Have you ever been bit by one?"

He chuckled and shook his head "No, I don't think I'd be a good flavor." He joked

Backing up she kept her eye on the goose before her. Today was not the day to be sent to the hospital because a goose bit off her finger. Oh my God, it would be the headline in the paper the next morning. "Teenage tourist gets bit by a wild goose and is sent straight to the hospital. Can't those Americans do anything right?" Great, the first time she makes the paper it's because a stupid duck attacks her.

She needs to calm down, it's not even after her.

Monica stops when she feels something behind her. "Ahh!" She jumps and turns around to find Chandler covering his ears

"Mon, chill. It's only me." He put his arms around her to embrace her in a comforting hug. "Do you want to go back to the hotel now?"

She nodded "Please."

The whole way back Chandler couldn't stop laughing and Monica was afraid he was laughing at her outburst with the goose earlier. When they got off the elevator and onto their floor was when she finally asked why he kept laughing. She did not want to start off a relationship with a guy who was so rude like this. "What is so funny?"

He shook his head. Nothing was really funny, but right at this moment Chandler couldn't stop smiling at how stupid he felt for giggling this long at a simple noise. "Your shoes squeaked the whole way back, you know that?"

Pausing, she looked down at her sneakers and saw they were covered in mud and wet from the pouring down ran. She chuckled to herself. Was it just her or was she seeing a whole new Chandler Bing? Not the Chandler Bing that had a little kid stick Orbit Mint Gum in her hair on the flight, not the same Chandler Bing that once filled her locker with tampons. But the new Chandler Bing. The Chandler that she could actually see herself falling in love with. Someday.

Monica watched as he walked right past his door and kept following her down the hall to her room. And the grin continued to stay planted on her lips.

Stopping right outside her door, she turned to him "So this is my stop." She said, nervously, not sure how this night was suppose to end.

He smiled shoving his hands in his pocket. "I guess it is." He shuffled his feet from side to side as he wasn't sure if he should kiss her and take the chance in getting caught, or if he should just call it a night and hope that he didn't ruin the rest of the trip for them.

Monica sensed the uncomfortable silence and spoke up "Goodnight."

He looked up at her "Night."

Giving a small smile, Monica turned and slid her card in her door then back out again. Realizing then that she has yet to return it to Mrs. Emerson. 'Whatever, she'd do it in the morning.'

Walking in she leaned against the door as she thought about the events that happened, the new feelings that emerged, and the future that could be worth sharing.

* * *

That night was hard to sleep compared to the night before. Chandler was up most of the night thinking about what happened with Monica. He couldn't believe he kissed her. Chandler. Kissed Monica. He was lacking lips with the once known bookworm. But that wasn't the name he wanted to call her again. It never was. Things were different with her and he was beginning to love the new feelings he felt inside. He didn't want to feel any different.

With leaving in just a few days he wondered if this was just going to be a London romance or they were actually going to try this through college. It wasn't something he needed to know now, but it something that he fell asleep thinking about.

While Chandler was thinking about Monica; down the hall, Monica was spilling the beans to Rachel.

"He kissed you?" She gasped

Monica nodded as she covered her eyes. She still couldn't believe it.

"How did it feel?" Rachel leaned in as she was afraid she wasn't going to hear clearly as her friend explain the best gossip she received all year. But was it gossip if it wasn't a lie? Shrugging it off, her eyes were focused on the computer screen in front of her.

Blushing, her heart beat picked up speed once again. Was this going to be a new thing, her heart beating against her chest that she could barely breath? A part of her hoped so. "It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had." She said honestly

Rachel was so happy for her friend. She might have actually found love. And in the city where love happens, was incredible. "What about Janice?"

Monica was confused. Why was she mentioning Janice?

"What?"

Rachel paused "Did you not know they dated?" Monica's eyes grew wide "For about eleven months." She finished

"Wait..." She hesitated "Why did they break up? That was like, a year wasted."

Rachel shrugged "I'm not sure. I guess Chandler broke it off. You should ask him."

"I'm not going to ask him about his past girlfriends. I don't even know if we are actually _dating_ yet."

"Mon, you basically had sex against the tree." Rachel rolled her eyes

"We did not-" She started to shout "We did not have sex." Monica looked around her as if there were people around budding in on their private conversation.

Rachel chuckled. Monica was always one to be careful of using the 'sex' word. She hated people thinking she lost her flower when she hasn't. Not that it was anyone else business.

"I better go. We are going to the Globe tomorrow." Monica's smile was bigger than her face.

"Have fun." Rachel grinned, happy for her friend "And don't forget that they can smell that sex on you. Take a shower!"

"Sshh!" Monica's eyes went wide "I'll talk to you later." She shut her laptop before getting up from her desk chair and walking over to her queen size bed where she pulled back the covers of the comforter and climbed into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Monica walked downstairs with her bag full of maps of all kinds of different antiques shops to wonder around the city. Today she might actually be able to search for that one Shakespeare playbook she has been dying to get her hands on. It is ranked one of the top sellers of his time and Monica has yet to open the cover to explore the century that has been brought up in so many classes and thousands of schools across the nation. It was a book Shakespeare himself signed and there are only 14 left. Where? Monica wasn't exactly sure. Which is why she has her map.

Smiling, she pulled out the one that was crinkled on every corner from being shoved every which way.

"So if we start here then we should end up there-"

Her head whipped around to find Chandler next to her, looking at the map in her hands as he pretended to think it over. He was closer to her then he was the day before. She scanned her class around her then found Mrs. Emerson near the door talking to the bus driver.

"Is something wrong?" Chandler asked finding her a little out of it.

Monica wasn't sure if he knew she knew about him and Janice being together. If it was suppose to be a secret she understood why. Janice was so annoying, Monica didn't blame him for wanting to keep **that** relationship to themselves.

"I'm fine." She finally replied looking back to where their teacher started to speak and all her classmates walked out the hotel lobby and to the bus.

Chandler sat right next to Monica when they took off.

"Are you excited?" She smiled as they watched the buildings pass by them with every second.

He hesitated. "Should I be?"

Monica sighed "You don't know where we are going, do you?" When he didn't respond she blurted out "We are going to the Globe. The famous stage that Shakespeare preformed on, himself. It is like the one thing I've been looking forward to this whole trip."

All these little things about her were making him fall head over heals. How come he never saw it before? Her constant excitement about Shakespeare, with her little guide books and her notes that she takes during every tour. All of it was beginning to turn into cuteness in Chandler's mind. Just the way her eyes lite up when she finds a new fact interesting and the way her dimples shine through every smile she makes; every little thing was adorable.

Monica found him smiling but she wasn't sure why. It kind of creeps her out the way he stares off into space with a grin on his face. But then again, it was nice to see him smile for a change. With all that he has been through he doesn't smile all that much. She began to wonder more about his family and how his parents splitting came to be? With him living in two separate houses things weren't all that easy for him, and she understood that.

"You have something on your mind?"

Monica turned to look at Chandler next to her. She shook her head not really wanting to bring up the subject right now. They had bigger fish to fry. Expectually when they just pulled up to the Globe. Monica sat up in her seat as she watched other people walking in for the next show.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman." Mrs. Emerson stood at the front with everyone's tickets in hand. "Try to stay as a group as we all get off the bus. I have your tickets right here-" she motioned "-please don't loose them."

Everyone got up row by row and walked out, getting their tickets from their teacher on the way out.

Chandler turned to look at Monica and there was that smile again. The one that he was beginning to fall for.

* * *

As they watched the play preform Chandler did not expect them to be standing the whole time. His feet began to ache the longer he seemed to be standing still. Monica was so engaged in the play that she barely noticed when Chandler took hold of her hand.

Leaning down, Chandler whispered something in her ear "I didn't realize it would be this dark." His voice cracked "I'm scared of the dark."

"Mr. Bing." Mrs. Emerson warned just a couple people behind him

Leaning in a little closer he whispered even softer that his voice was just air in Monica's ears "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

She got shivers down her spine at his words; but before she could turn to him the lights flickered on and the crowd shuffled out the one exit door. Out of the 800 people that watched the play there were only 2 people that clapped; Monica and Mrs. E. They watched as the performers remained still in their spot until everyone was out of the building.

**I'm going to stop there because what I had written next didn't satisfy me enough to post.**

**So the reason I haven't had all that much happen was because I've run out of good ideas. If you want to review anything that you hope to read in the future chapters I will try my best to fit it in somehow :)**


	10. Stratford-Upon Avon

**I'm back and thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

**Can I just say one last thing that is remotely related to this story...I stole a pen cap from a job interview because they pissed me off. I was there over 2 and a half hours and didn't get an actually interview because I left. I about had a BF (White Chicks) They had me fill out forms but said they needed the pen back...they didn't say anything about the pen cap. So I took it with me. Do you think they have traceable? Whatever. It was either the cap or the nicely sharpened set of knifes they wanted us to sell. And well I was going to take those but they wouldn't fit in my purse.  
**

**Haha, I'm just kidding. My pen didn't come with a cap.**

* * *

Mrs. Emerson took the group out to lunch where they all filled three tables and a booth. She allowed them to take out their phones and message whomever since they were on the last couple days of the trip and she needed to get her moneys worth.

Chandler sat right next to Monica and took out his flip phone that he was handed at the beginning of the trip. Looking over at Monica he noticed her watching as everyone else messaged their friends back at home. "Do you want to call your friend?" He offered

Monica turned and looked at the phone he was extending out to her. Shaking her head she replied that she was fine.

He hesitated before slipping it back in his pocket "Is everything alright?" It was weird asking her if everything was alright. It was usually her just telling him to leave her alone and him just bugging her until she couldn't stand it. But now, with Monica saying she was fine, Chandler felt that something might be wrong.

Monica couldn't help but wonder if there was ever going to be a chance she might actually meet Tyler. With her being sober that is. He seemed sweet and caring over text but she never got to experience what he might be like in person. Was he funny, smart, cute, strong? She was beginning to think her dream guy was right next to her. He was always there. Tyler was just words on a screen, but Chandler was the one that was really by her side this whole trip.

Smiling she nodded "Yeah, everything is much better now." She leaned into his side and the next thing that came was even a shock to Chandler. He swung his arm around and lied it gently on her shoulders like it was an instinct and they were meant to be in this position.

* * *

Mrs. Emerson gathered the group outside the restaurant to start counting heads. There were a couple people missing when she announced the final destination on her agenda for the day. "Does everyone have their buddy?" She started towards the front of the line with her clip board "We will be heading the rest of the way to the Stratford-Upon Avon town in just a few short minutes." She fiddled with her purse until she found her phone to call the bus driver.

Chandler glanced at Monica next to him and found her grinning from ear to ear. She had a notebook and a pencil in hand as she waited to write down any information given. All this trip he has been wondering why she carries a pencil in her purse instead of a pen. Pens are so much easier. They don't break, they write darker and plus, when someone asks for a writing utensil, they don't ask for a pencil they ask for a pen. Chuckling to himself he finally asked her "Why do you have pencils in your bag?"

Monica looked up at him from writing down a few notes that she might need to remember about how the environment was like at the Globe. Shrugging she answered "Because they erase if I mess up. This way I don't have to keep crossing off stuff. I'm saving people." She said simply

"Saving people?" He questioned

She sighed as she began to explain "Yes. Since I am using a pencil I don't have to scribble out any unnecessary information. This way I can use the whole paper as notebooks are intended to be used. If I had a pen I would probably only be writing a few things down, front and back. Therefore I would need another sheet. But, if you think about it paper comes from trees, we need trees for oxygen, if we keep wasting paper sooner or later all the trees will be gone and thus fore so will the people." She rambled on "I am saving people."

Chandler smiled "That was cute." He replied to her rather long but detailed answer "But, if you also think about this objectively, school is killing people."

She shook her head "School is _not_ killing people."

"I think it is. Because, school uses textbooks, textbooks use paper, paper comes from trees, trees give us oxygen and we can't live without oxygen now can we?" He crossed his arms pretty proud of himself for coming up with that.

"Technically!-"

"Give it up Mon." He cut her off

Monica put her finger down. "Fine, but this conversation is not over."

Chandler smiled, he could roll with that.

* * *

"Oh my God." Monica mused as they walked around the street and onto the boulevard. "It's gorgeous." Her steps got slower and slower as she looked up at the ancient buildings that lined the street so perfectly. Just to think, Shakespeare walked these same streets. Monica's heart about stopped when thinking about it.

"Isn't it?" Mrs. Emerson came up beside her with the same kind of excitement in her tone. "The way the bricks shine..." She smiled "It shows off the nature of the environment beautifully. And just how the street lights look so old and ancient is magnificent."

Monica nodded agreeing with it all "And the road, and how its-"

"Yes!" She replied, already knowing what she was going to finish about how you can tell what journey Shakespeare took just by the way the tiles are facing on the road. Something not many tourist notice when they visit.

The class watched as they shared a conversation among themselves. "Well I think it's delirious while listening to the two of you." Kathy commented as she took out a nail filer from her bag.

They snapped out of it and turned around to face the rest of the group.

"Okay, I have maps here for everyone." Mrs. Emerson started handing them out "If you get lost just look at your map. And we are to meet back here in a couple hours." She gave the last map to Chip "Explore, have fun and learn!"

Chandler grabbed Monica's hand and led her one way while the rest of the group went the other. It was around four in the evening and he knew just the place to relax. Remembering back when he was just a kid, his mom would take him to this gorgeous garden where she would get a chance to call up a few of her agents; she would always say that small moment, was their moment together. Chandler never liked the idea of flowers, or even the way the bushes were designed to make a type of creature. He always thought it was all boring and dull, and just another excuse to give his mom to spend time with him. But now that he is older, he knew the meaning behind the Bancroft Gardens.

There was this beautiful pond that Chandler would find himself staring at for hours at time. No one could get him to leave once he was there. He always thought fish had much simpler lives. They didn't have to be somewhere, they didn't have responsibilities or families to worry about. Hell, they even swim in their own filth.

"Chandler, where are we going?"

It was the first thing spoken to him since he was handed his map. Monica was concerned after he pulled her away and didn't say a word of where they were headed and what for.

When he stopped just outside the gates her question was answered. "So, what do you think?" He smiled down at her

She walked in, amazed by how stunning this garden was.

Chandler kept his grin as he watched her in awe. "I take it you think it's beautiful?"

"Beautiful? Chandler, this place is gorgeous, it's so amazing." She continued to walk around until she found a near by bench that they sat on. She sat there and watched as Chandler shoved another mint bubbly in his mouth. "What is with you and that gum?"

He looked up at her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry, have you tried the gum?"

She shook her head

"Then you aren't one to judge." He chewed "I will have you know that this is the best gum you will ever taste."

Monica eyed the package "Mint Gum?" She made a discussed look

He rolled his eyes and brought the package closer to her "Did you read the fine print?"

She scrolled through the wording; ingredient, sugar, side effects...

Until she came to the four words he was referring to "Made only in Mexico."

He nodded, grinning as he brought back the package of gum. "Each year when my mom goes for her book signing she gets me a pack of this gum." He looked it over "I always hated mint, it just never taste right to me." He started to explain "When she came home after five months of being away and all she got me was mint gum, I will admit, I was mad. Pissed even." He looked back up to meet Monica's eyes "But I was twelve. I loved my mom and with her busy schedule she actually found the time to buy me something. So I felt like I owed it to her to at least try it." He paused "And when I did, it tasted so good I ate the whole pack that first day."

Monica's eyes grew wide "That's a lot of gum." She could barely handle 2 pieces in a day, but he somehow managed 24.

He sighed "It was like niketan packs to me." He took a deep breath as he explained "Ever since I lived here I started to get addicted to smoking. When I heard that my parents were getting a divorce I went out and had my first cigarette. I was so angry with myself but it was my relief. I got addicted right away and I took one after the other until the carton was gone. I tried to hide it at first but as time went on it got useless to me. Why should I hide the pain my parents caused me? So I began smoking in front of them and it wasn't long before they found out."

He looked down when he went further into the story that he couldn't even look at her "It got worse fast, I couldn't put them down. It came to the point where my mom tried to force them out of my hands, but I was a growing teen and I was stronger." Swallowing the lump in his throat he continued "When she went to take them from me I pushed her. I didn't know how hard I had until she was on the floor and hit her head. After that I knew I had to quit. Not just for me but for the sake of the people around me. And I haven't had a cigarette since that night." He closed his eyes afraid he just ruined it with Monica next to him. "I just felt like you should know that side of me before this goes any further." He motioned between them.

Monica was silent. She wasn't sure what to say so she lifted his chin until his tear streamed eyes met hers. She leaned in to kiss him, hoping that kiss will help her in finding the words to say to him.

"That must have took a lot of guts to say." She whispered "And I'm sorry if I brought that out of you without you being ready."

He shook his head "I was ready."

"Oh My God!"

They both broke their closeness to find Janice standing there watching the two of them. She stepped closer so that she was now sitting next to them "Who would ever think the class clown would be going out with the nerd." She laughed

Monica's face flushed as she was getting upset with her being there.

"And to think, we went out for eleven months and I never once heard the smoking story from you, Chandler." Janice said "Looks like bookworm pulled that one out of you, ha? Did her boring facts cause you to scream out your story so that we could all hear your voice for once and not Shakespeare's quotes?" She laughed

"Janice, we were having a private conversation." Chandler said as he tried to control his anger that was building up inside of him.

"About gum." She paused "Then it turned into like a sob fest 1984, hahaha." She laughed

Monica reached out for Chandler's hand "We better be going back." She said before they both stood up and headed back to where their class was to meet their teacher.

Monica kept his hand in hers with a firm grip, not wanting to let go. The silence between them was comfortable but Monica was grateful when Chandler spoke up.

"So I guess you know about Janice and I now?"

She nodded "Is there still a Janice and you?" She asked afraid there might still be feelings there. And if there was she didn't want to be in the middle of that.

"No, I broke it off when I realized that I liked someone else." He smiled over at her and squeezed her hand lightly

Monica's smile was harder to come by but she put on a fake one. He has had feelings for her since Janice and him broke up? That took her by surprise.

When they reached the fountain they originally stood by before everyone went their separate ways, they found Mrs. Emerson starting to take role again. "Well I'm glad some of our buddies are getting along." She smiled as the two walked up "But it seems as if the others are hard to follow directions. Janice, you need to stay with Chip."

Janice trailed up behind them and slouched down next to Chip Matthews on the bench.

"Alright, now that everyone is back, we can head over to the hotel and relax. I hear the pool is open late tonight." Mrs. Emerson grinned excitedly as she led everyone over to the bus.

* * *

Monica closed her door to her hotel room when they returned. She was exhausted from the days adventures and right now she could go for a nice dip in the pool then afterwards she would come back up and take a warm bath before continuing to work on her reflection paper that is due in three days time.

She slipped on her swimming suit and a pair of shorts with a loose T-shirt over it. Grabbing her bag that contained her book and room key she opened up the door.

Chandler jumped back when the door that he was standing in front of, opened.

"Jesus!" Monica gasped as she put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to give you a fright." Chandler apologized

"A fright?" She chuckled "Somebody has been in London too long." She shut her door behind her and stepped out in the hall.

Monica began walking to the elevator with Chandler following. "Going to the pool?" He asked

She shrugged "Just for a quick swim, to relax."

He nodded and rode the elevator down with her "What if I told you there were fireworks tonight at the festival and I knew a great spot to watch them." He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the elevator walls as he popped his gum.

"Fireworks, ha?" She questioned "You know, I'm getting tired off all your rule breaking."

"It's not breaking the rules if you don't get caught." He smiled when he saw her smile. Once the elevator doors opened he grabbed her hand "Come on."

* * *

They stood with the crowd and watched it get dark. Chandler had Monica close to him as she stood in front. It was loud as the drunk English men passed around drinks of all sorts.

"Isn't this a family function?" Monica could smell the whisky on the man next to her as she leaned closer to Chandler.

"Lets go somewhere more private." He pulled her away and led them out of the festival gates all the way across the street to a green apartment building.

"Isn't this your old house?"

Chandler opened the door and started to walk up the stairs "Yeah, it never had the best security." He answered

Monica was right behind him with her bag still on her shoulder. It was silent the rest of the way up until Chandler opened the door that led them out to the roof. "Wow." Monica smiled "You can see everything from up here."

All the carnival rides were lit up and the little kids had glow sticks. You could see the boats out on the lake waiting for the show to begin like everyone else. The police stopped the traffic for young parents with toddlers to cross and go home before it got to loud to be around. Even the couples that were on romantic dates stopped by to watch with a blanket to sit in the grass. This night was going to be spectacular.

Monica felt Chandler's strong arms wrap around her and he smiled over at another quiet couple that was on the other side of the roof top.

"This spot is perfect." She leaned into him as they looked out over the railing.

He kissed the side of her head and took in her scent.

Monica couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to ask.

Turning around she faced him "Why did you kiss me that night in the fields?"

He didn't hesitated before he answered "Because I really like you."

"If you like me so much, why did you do all those horrible things to me?" She tightened her arms around his waist

Chandler looked out over the city and watched as the night got darker "I don't know." He said a little angry at himself for doing it in the first place "I guess because I found it cute when you got mad at me."

"You liked to see me mad?" She questioned

He sighed "I don't know." He shrugged "I just thought that if someone else was in pain, then they felt what I had felt." He said honestly

"Chandler...I already felt your pain without you having to do it to me." She told him, searching for his eyes

"I know that now."

Chandler leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with her. When he broke away they stayed close together with his forehead pressed against hers "I just want to call you my girlfriend."

Monica couldn't hid her grin if she tried "I would really love it if you did."

He smiled and gave her a quick peck before they broke away and Monica turned around to face the waters where they would be shooting off any minute now. "What about when we go home?" He asked softly "Are we still going to be a thing or is this just the London romance talking?"

Monica took a deep breath. She desperately didn't want this to end. With everything that goes on in her life and with all her uptight business that makes her, her; Chandler was the only good thing that has happened to her in a long time. She needed him by her side. "I guess when that time comes, we'll find out."

Chandler wrapped his arms around her body tightly to try and keep her warm as the first spark shot up in the night sky.

**This chapter is longer to make up for my long updates. Please review and maybe the next one won't have to be as long ;)**

**One last thing, check out this new story I am writing with hugefriendsfan00 called "Behind the Scenes"**


	11. Other dreams

**Yes, I'm still alive and writing this story. Sadly it hasn't really moved anywhere. But it will soon! I don't know about you but summer is flying by. I blink and a week has gone by already! My updating is lacking. I'm hoping to keep writing when I leave for college but I'm not sure if I will. So just keep those prayers coming that I will finish this before then :)**

Everything about this night was magical. How all the lights in the city went out at the same time so the crowd could see the show better, and the way the sound echoed off the building with the children yelling from excitement. It was all just another reason Monica didn't want to go back home to New York in 40 hours. The whole trip was ancient and breathtaking with all the artifacts they saw and the tours they went on. None of it was boring or dull. It was London. The city that gave people love and second chances. And Monica was happy to add herself to that list.

Snuggling closer to Chandler when the cold wind blew through the air Monica sighed intently. This was where she wanted to be at for the remainder of the summer. She wasn't ready to be independent and go to NYU to study the deeper meanings of culinary. Monica wanted to explore the natures of French cooking and enjoy the relationship she has begun to care for.

"Can you believe we have less than two days left together?" Monica said softly

Chandler closed the gap between them even tighter so the chilly night couldn't slip through. "So are we only making this a London thing?" He whispered a little upset about the idea.

Monica exhaled and turned in his arms to face him "I know you have a reputation back at home, and going out with me is just going to ruin it."

He shook his head but before he could respond she continued.

"With you going to Philadelphia and me going to NYU, I just don't want to get too attached."

"Hold on." He stopped her "Who told you I was going to Philadelphia?" He asked

Monica shrugged "Don't kid yourself. Ever since the beginning of high school everyone knew that was your dream college."

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers "Maybe I have a different dream now." He leaned in fully to kiss her with all the passion he had built up inside "NYU has a great class for accounting that I could take. I want to be with you." He broke the kiss and closed his eyes as he took in this final moment.

Monica could hear the finally go off in the background but she didn't care. All she cared about was the last few minutes she had left of the night before they had to go back to their separate hotel rooms.

"You ready?" He asked not making any gesture to move away.

"Five more minutes." She turned her head so it was resting on his chest.

Chandler smiled and watched as the last couple fireworks shot up in the dark sky and exploded. This was the best night of his life.

* * *

"Okay, what about movie?" She asked holding his hand as they walked down the street with the crowd in front of them.

"Has to be The Terminator." He said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice while bringing the pink fluffed cotton candy up to his lips.

Monica chuckled as she pealed off a little bit for herself.

"What?" He questioned as the candy melted on his tongue. "You can't laugh until you've seen it."

She nodded "Noted."

"Okay." He licked his sticky fingers before continuing their conversation "What about you, popcorn or candy?"

She laughed "What kind of question is that?"

"A question your boyfriend should know for when I take you on our first date to the movies." He grinned

"Well for one, movies aren't really my thing. I mean, they're great every once in a while but I can never sit still. They are too long. I would rather talk to my date then sit through a two hour movie."

He nodded "Duly noted."

She smiled

"So if you don't like movies. What was the last movie you've seen?"

She thought about it and it was silent for a while.

"You can say none."

"Okay, none."

Chandler gasped "You haven't seen even _one_ movie?"

"I never finish them." She admitted

"Not even Flashdance or Grease? How about Dirty Dancing, come on, you had to have watched the ending of Dirty Dancing."

She shook her head "They were all too sad."

"Grease was sad?"

She shrugged "Well the beginning was. They left each other after the summer."

He smiled "If you would have kept watching another twenty minutes you would see them together again."

They came to a halt at the hotel.

"Last question." He stated

Monica waited for him to continue.

"Did you really write my reflection paper?"

Monica looked up at him "You didn't keep your end of the bet."

"Yeah, but you got something way better out of it."

She giggled "You sure about that."

He crinkled his nose "Josh is a tool-"

"Tyler." She corrected

He nodded "Is Tyler a better kisser than me?"

She leaned in "I don't know. I'm going to have to recheck the competition." She kissed him tenderly

* * *

Monica set her bag down on her bed and went to go turn on her computer before quickly using the restroom.

In the middle of washing her hands she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" She grinned when she saw her best friend with the sun shinning through her window. She remembered it was a whole different time in New York. "Rach, you are missing so much here!" Monica exclaimed as she took the seat at her desk.

Rachel smiled, glad to be talking to her friend again "I bet. It's lonely here without you, there is no one to talk to."

"I'll be home in a couple of days."

"Yeah, but then you'll be with Chandler..." She rolled her eyes "Because you guys are going out now-"

"Whoa." Monica stopped her "Who told you about me and Chandler?"

Rachel looked at her best friend as if she's lost her mind. "You did." She reminded her "Wow, looks like he really got to your head. Are you guys that serious?"

As difficult at it was, Monica couldn't hold in her smile "Yeah." She nodded "I think we are. I mean, he has told me stuff that he hasn't even told his best friend."

"Who's his best friend?"

Monica shrugged as she thought "Joey?"

Rachel nodded

"Anyway, we talked about it and...I just really hope this isn't just going to be an 'out of the country kind of thing'." She shook her head "I guess it doesn't matter, It was too real to be true."

"Mon, he wouldn't do that to you."

"It's Chandler Bing." She commented "Remember ninth grade? The tampons? That was him."

"I know, but he's changed. And the way you talk about him, I just know he really likes you." Rachel said

Monica thought about it and knew her friend was right. "Do you think it will last past summer?"

"Honey, I think that is for you to decided."

* * *

Waking up early on your last day in a beautiful country was surprisingly not that hard. Monica took a shower at 7 and got ready just in time for the breakfast at 8. She didn't see Chandler down there so she grabbed a granola bar and banana before heading back up to her room to begin packing.

With both her suitcases spread open on her bed and all her clothes out of the drawers that she wouldn't be needing, Monica started her packing. Her books, shoes, and anything else that could be put away for the next 32 hours was shoved tightly in a suitcase.

Monica folded each article of clothing in a perfect square that would give her extra room for her bathroom supplies and maps. She was kind of upset that she didn't get a chance to actually shop for souvenirs or nik naks to remember her time in London. But maybe today when she was done with her packing and finished writing both reflection papers she would get that chance.

Down the hall Chandler was still getting ready.

He was throwing his dirty clothes in his suitcase that was on the floor and set aside for when they leave tomorrow morning.

He had a pair of plaid shorts and a plan white T-shirt on with his size 11 sneakers. His tooth brush was set in his mouth as he zipped up his bag and grabbed his phone putting it in his pocket along with his wallet before hurrying to spit.

Today Mrs. Emerson gave them an entire free day to do whatever. Being their last day she thought it would be nice for the kids to actually enjoy a little bit of this magnificent country. Kathy and Janice were most likely going to shop while the boys were heading over to the food and restaurants as everyone else was trying to write their paper they decided to hold off until now. Leaving Monica and Chandler alone to do whatever they pleased.

Chandler knew that Monica might want to work on her paper as well, so he would have to drag her out of her room to do anything fun. But that was something he was willing to do.

Monica sat at the small desk with her laptop in front of her and the paper pulled up on the screen. She was reading it over and over again trying to figure out how to wrap up her essay.

_"You could feel the summer air drift through the Bancroft Gardens. It was magical and breathtaking that made me want to stay for hours. As the minutes drove by it seemed like seconds with the beauty of the daisies and the forest green lilly pads that caught my eye right away. I didn't want to leave."_

Monica scanned it. Something about it didn't seem right. Was it the fact that her vocabulary was at a minimum, or maybe that she wished she used a better word than lilly pads?

Hearing a knock at the door, Monica jumped up from her seat to answer it. A part of her hoped it was just house keeping that she could tell to skip her room so they didn't have to kick her out. Monica needed to work on her paper, she had less than 100 words to go and she wasn't going to stop now.

"Yes?" She asked right as the door swung opened

"Well that's no way to greet your bf." He kissed her cheek and walked right in

"You're not my bf. Rachel is." She teased

"You know what I mean." Chandler went over to her bed to sit down but was stopped when her suitcases were spread out. "I see you are all done packing."

Monica shut the door and walked over to him "Yeah, I just finished." She told him before continuing her task at the computer.

He saw all her clothes were folded so neatly that his wrinkled ones looked like he just threw on hand me downs for the day. If she ever saw his room he was sure she would spend more time organizing his desk top then with him. But that was something he didn't have to worry about right now.

"So..." He sat on the edge of her bed "I hear the pool is opened."

"Yeah?" She said too into finishing the paper then what he was saying at the moment.

"And I hear no one is down there..." He eased her in

"That's great." She started typing

Chandler sighed and walked over to her side where he leaned against the desk and faced her "I'm saying lets go take a swim and relax."

"Chandler, I'm kind of in the middle of something." She finally looked up from her screen to meet his eyes

"Yeah but honey that can wait."

Monica paused unsure if she heard him right "What did you just say?" They have only been going out for four days. It was way too soon to have cute little pet names.

Although, it was shocking; she kind of liked it.

Chandler's heart stopped. What just happened? That wasn't suppose to be said, it just slipped out. 'Oh God, say something. Anything that will fix this.' He said to himself "Um...honey. There are-there are free honey buns in the lobby so it can wait, this paper can wait." He tried to rephrase. "We better go before they run out."

Monica giggled. "How about we go swimming instead?"

"That would be a good idea." He stood up straight as he tired to think of something logic to say next.

Monica smiled. It was adorable to watch him freak out. Is Chandler afraid of commitment? She wondered

"I'm gonna go get my trunks on, I'll meet you down there in ten?"

"Sounds good." She replied as he left her room to get ready.

* * *

Monica covered up with her towel as she walked down to the pool. She had on her sandals and her hair was up so it wouldn't get in her face. Walking into the pool room you could hear the water running over the drains and smell the chlorine in the air.

When she got there, Chandler was already in the pool. His towel was draped over the back of the chair and his flip flops were on the floor where he kicked them off before jumping in. "What are you waiting for? The water feels great." He brushed off the dripping H2O from his hair.

Monica hesitantly dropped her towel next to his.

Chandler watched as she took off her shoes and he was mesmerized by her body. Why hasn't he seen this part of her before, what could he have possibly been looking at?

Monica wore a pink and brown bikini and some swim shorts that went to her upper thigh. She fixes her straps so they were secure on her shoulders.

"Mon, you're killing me." Chandler whined "Are you going to get in the water or am I gonna have to come out and push you in?"

"I'm coming!" She absolutely _hated_ being pushing in the water! After the incident she had with her brother Ross, she would much rather get thrown in with all her clothes on then get pushed in with her bathing suit.

Monica made her way over to the ladder and dipped her toes in. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that cold. Slowly, she made her way in the water where Chandler came up to her, crouched down so all that was above water were his head and shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure I aged since you got here." He said softly, coming up behind her.

Monica was still getting use to the water as she was barely moving. "I could always leave to my room and finish my paper." She retorted

Standing up fully he closed the gap between them "Have I kissed you yet?"

She shook her head "I don't believe you have." She snaked her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"Aw, man."

Breaking away they looked towards the door where Joey Tribbiani stood with his swimming trunks, flippers and goggles on. "Now I can't practice my canon balls." He flapped his way to the side of the pool "You two really have it made for each other, ha?" He asked, sitting down so only his feet were in the water as he focused on fixing his goggles to fit his head.

Chandler looked back at Monica whose hands were on his chest, then back at Joey. "What do you mean, Joe?"

He shrugged "It just looks like you two love each other so much that you don't mind kissing in public where others could see you."

Monica turned from looking at Joey to Chandler waiting to hear what he has to say about that.

"We have nothing to hide."

Joey nodded "So I guess you don't mind me going out with Kathy?" He asked, knowing Chandler once had a crush on her.

Shaking his head Chandler turned his attention back to Monica "Whatever floats your boat."

"Oh she does...she does." Joey trailed off as he jumped in the water, soaking his goggles before putting them on. Pausing he looked back over at them "Do you have to wait before swimming after you eat?" He questioned

"Yeah." They both said in unison to get as much time alone as they possibly could.

"Aw, man." Joey whined before climbing back out.

**Reviewing will be well appreciated! And don't forget to check out "Behind the Scenes" A story I am writing with hugefriendsfan00!**


	12. A long ride back

**I'm going to thank you now :)**

**hugefriendsfan00** \- I know! Thanks so much for reviewing! I look forward to it every chapter :) I would still be on chapter 10 if it wasn't for you keeping me posted and asking if I'm continuing to write more. Thank you a billion for your help and ideas.

**Mondler2014** \- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'm pretty sure I've already thanked you in a PM but just so I have it on record that I did thank you...I wrote it again

**Mondlerfan941** \- I don't know if you reading all my stories on here is a good thing or bad. Some of them really sucked, why would you do that? Haha, but thank you, it means a lot

**TOW146** \- I can't say this enough, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**WHOviangirl0508** \- When I go to thank you I always have to copy and paste your name because I can't pronounce it. I feel so bad. It's always WHO...V.I.A.N, V.I.A.N, V.I.A.N...'copy and paste' because I won't remember that when switching over to another tab. Sorry, I just felt like saying that even though I am still writing and haven't properly thanked you. Thank you!

**Phoebe** \- I wanted to do your idea from the beginning but never knew a perfect way in doing that. I will be honest and say I rewrote it at least 3 times before finally coming up with something good. In that process of doing so I deleted my authors note that I thanked you in for the idea. Didn't realize until after I posted. So I want to thank you very very much! Loved it!

**jp** \- Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much :)

**miacarretto17** \- Ok, but when you do come and make me rewrite it, remember I'm on the right of highway 57 ;) Love ya

**Mondler** **forever** \- Haha, that's mainly the whole chapter you just listed off. Cute. Thanks :)

**Ambywamby98** \- AHHH thanks!

**spiralnebulaM31** \- Their summer will be fantastic! Thank you for wondering :)

**alexr301** \- LoL! Your review..."Joey omfg I can't HA"...gotta say, those 5 words made my day

**Guest** \- Of course!

**Guest** \- I am trying so hard to keep up with this story. I feel so bad when leaving it for over a week when in my free time I could be writing. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Although I'm pretty sure it's gonna suck. Thanks for your review!

* * *

"Lincoln High!" Mrs. Emerson called for the last time in the lobby of the Ibis Hotel "Five minutes Lincoln High. Whoever is not on the bus better figure out your English accent now." She announced mainly just to herself as everyone else was occupied with other things.

With her purse wrapped across her chest and her duffle bag on her shoulder, the suitcase she was rolling out wasn't cooperating as Monica was having trouble loading her bags in the storage under the bus.

Right as Chandler walked out he saw Monica struggling and his first instinct was to take a few steps towards her. But he was stopped when Chip got to her first. "Need some help?"

Monica looked up and saw Chip Matthews standing beside her. She quickly stood up straight and fixed her hair that fell in her face before grabbing the bag she was striving to shove in. "Yes. That would be great."

Chip smiled and grabbed a hold of the handle on her bag causing him to touch her hand in the process. He flashed her his famous smile, and Monica slipped her hand away suddenly feeling uncomfortable in this situation and wishing Chandler was there instead.

"Thanks." She took a step back so he could close the compartment.

"No problem." He smiled "You have anyone to sit next to?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Monica didn't understand him. Why was he suddenly talking to her? Did she look different today? Was today National Talk to The Geek Day? Why was he here?

"I was thinking maybe we could sit together."

She was confused and had to ask "Why are you being nice to me?" Monica fixed her bag so it sat more comfortably on her shoulder.

Chip shrugged "I think you're a great person. You can be cool at times..."

Monica started to tense up "I'm cool at times?" She repeated

He nodded "Well, you know—"

"Yeah I do." Cutting him off she wondered how could she ever have feelings for him? "Thanks again with my bag." Monica turned and made her way up the bus stairs.

As Chandler walked off the curb in front of the hotel he kept his eyes on Chip. He didn't like what he heard and he tried to keep his anger inside. So as Chip gave him an upward nod, Chandler responded by nudging his shoulder with his before he walked past and onto the bus. When stopping at the front he saw Monica looking out the window a few rows back.

"Hey." He said softly, taking the seat next to her

Monica's eyes draped over to him "Hi."

"I hope this seat isn't taken."

She shrugged and hugged her bag closer to her body.

"Mon, please talk to me. It's going to be a long bus ride if you don't."

She sighed and faced him "Do you think I'm cool at times or am I just a great person?" She asked softly with a little bit of hurt "Or is it because you actually liked me that you are going out with me?" Her doubts rushed back to the surface. She needed to make sure she wasn't just wasting her time in this relationship.

"Not this again." Chandler took a deep breath before taking her hand "Monica Geller, you are the one I want to date. You are the one I want to get to know. I don't like anyone else but you and I want it to stay that way. I don't think you are cool at times or a great person." He told her "I think you are the most amazing girl I know and will ever meet. And I want to hang out with you on weekends or surprise you at the diner on your late shifts." He smiled when she cracked a grin "Monica, this relationship will last and will always be my first choice. I want us to forget any doubts or stupid mistakes I made in the past because that's all it is; the past." He finished truthfully.

His lips were getting harder to resist. Leaning in she went to kiss him when Chip boarded the bus.

"Hey man, that's my seat."

Chandler looked up to find Chip waiting in front of him "No, I don't believe it is."

Chip shook his head in disbelief "What's gotten into you." He mumbled before continuing his way to the back of the bus where Kip and Janice sat.

Joey boarded the bus with a few candy bars, a bag of chips and a soda. He was heading towards the back when he spotted Chandler sitting next to Monica and the seat across from them was free. "What's up guys." He smiled and sat down

"Planning on going into hibernation, Joe?" Chandler joked

Joey was in the process of opening his candy bar "No. I'm just a little hungry."

"Joey, didn't you just eat breakfast?" Monica chimed in

"Yeah, so?"

She looked at Chandler with wide eyes.

Chandler saw Monica's look and explained "He weighed 19 pounds as a baby."

"Ahhh..." She nodded

Joey shrugged as he took another bite.

The bus started up once everyone was boarded and in a seat. Monica watched as the town she spent 10 days exploring, disappeared before her eyes. The skate park, the record store, the pub, the globe, the gardens and the Stratford-Upon Avon town. It all disappeared. She leaned her head back against the seat as her eyes ventured outside where it began to rain again and her mind drifted off to the night they got lost in the country fields.

She could feel his hands running through her long hair. The touch of his lips against hers and the pressure of his body. It all flooded back to her and right then she knew she was safe in his arms. He wasn't going to hurt her and he wasn't going to leave. The feeling of knowing that you were in a relationship that was unassailable meant it was a relationship worth fighting for. It was like they were captured in the moment and nothing could break them apart.

"Everything okay?"

Monica whipped her head around to find Chandler's concerned look and she smiled "Everything is perfect." She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Chandler smiled and turned to talk to Joey for the remainder of this ride. And Monica was okay with that. She enjoyed the silence as she saw the city of London for the last time.

Chip moved up a few seats so he was right behind Joey and looking at Chandler "You're kidding me." He laughed "You two."

Chandler eyed him "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Come on Bing, you use to always make fun of her. Now you are dating her. Stop pulling my leg, this is a joke."

Chandler began to feel strained "I'm not pulling anything." He clenched his fist to try and hold back his anger.

"Wow." He leaned his head to the back of Joey's chair.

"Look, I'm sorry Susan ended up having a threesome with someone else but you don't need to take that out on us."

Chip paused "Who told you about Susan?"

Monica sighed and elbowed Chandler's side. He looked down forgetting the promise he made to Monica to not tell anyone. "I didn't mean that." He leaned back against the seat

Chip sat up straight "Thanks man." He said softly before leaving the three alone.

It was silent for a while as neither knew what to say to make the tension disappear.

"Susan had a threesome?"

They both turned to look at Joey and his already half eaten bag of chips.

With Chandler talking to Joey and the soft music sounding through the bus, the rest of the ride was a blur to Monica. Just rain drops hitting the window and the highway lines passing by.

* * *

"Just because you have received your phone back does not give you the privilege to use it on this airplane." Mrs. Emerson commented as she held the bag open for everyone to drop their used phones in. "The ride back is a great opportunity to write the remainder of your refection paper. It will be due once we arrive back in New York so be sure it is to your liking before you turn it in. Now remember the length must be a thousand words and I will be counting..." She stopped talking when she realized no one was listening since she returned their phones.

"It took me so long to try and memorize that number." Monica muttered as she turned it in "And yet I still don't know anything for the last two digits." She was speaking to herself but when Chandler came up to her and questioned what she was talking about she repeated her number out loud for the final time. "4442802165." She told him "Area code, GPA, drinking age." Looking over at him she rolled her eyes "But I still don't know a reason for the last two." She admitted

Chandler thought about it before answering proudly "June 5th." He said "65 could be June 5th. The day we got together."

Monica smiled widely. Seeing this other side of Chandler just made her rethink his behavior towards everything. Behind that daring, curious, and shrewd character there is actually a compassionate, generous, insightful man that is very selfless and sensitive towards her.

"Okay. Lincoln High, we don't have much time before the plane takes off so gather your luggage and follow me."

Joey grabbed his one bag and a toblerone chocolate bar he picked up from a small shop right next door "A 7 hour nap is just what I need to get my jet lag back." He smiled walking alongside Chandler and Monica.

Kathy rolled a bag behind her that was an exact replica of her purse and carry on. She flipped her unneeded sunglasses up and sighed "Joey, you are _not_ sleeping the entire flight back. Not if you are sitting next to me. I don't feel like listening to you snore the whole time."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." He defended

Chandler chuckled which caused all their heads to turn in his direction. "Joe, I am only saying this because you're my best friend." He paused as they all sat down in the steel chairs at the East end of the airport "You need to get help."

They laughed before everyone took out their phones to check any latest news they missed at home.

Monica sat down next to Chandler as she fiddled with her bags and took out her phone along with everyone else.

"Okay," Chandler laughed as they found the comfort of their phones back in their hands "Your number?" He asked Monica as he was getting ready to type it in.

"My number?" She questioned after they just discussed the situation with her number.

"Yes. It would be nice to have my girlfriend's number so I can call her at 3 in the morning." He grinned

"Here." Monica handed him her phone as she took his "I'll put it in." She smiled thinking it was silly that they were actually asking for each others numbers at this stage in their relationship. "But no 3 a.m. wake up calls. Not a big fan." She warned

"Duly noted."

Monica giggled and handed his phone back to him.

In the next second her phone buzzed. Looking at the number she turned and tilted her head at Chandler "Really?"

He shrugged "I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a bogus number."

She smiled "I wouldn't do that. You're my boyfriend, remember."

He wrapped his arm around her "How could I forget."

This felt comfortable. She could sit like this all day if people would let her. But it didn't last long because when the flight number was called they gathered their belongings and went to their separate seats. With Chandler a couple rows in front of her and Monica sitting uncomfortably next to Janice the plane began to take off and the nervous feeling rushed back up inside of her.

She found herself gripping the armrest and tightening her seat belt once again. If that was possible.

"You know you could break the seat by doing that."

Her breathing became shallow and she turned to look at Janice next to her "What?"

"The armrest." Janice finally looked up from her phone "Yeah, you're gonna break it doing that."

She eased her grip and folded her hands in her lap.

"You know, if you want I can always get your mind off it."

Monica eyed her "What do you mean?"

Janice shut her book and focused her attention on Monica in the seat over "When Chandler and I were going out. You want to know some of the stupidest things he did?"

Monica was unsure "No. I don't think I do."

She turned slightly as she began her story "Well it was Sophomore year. We were going out for two months when football season came around." She explained "I guess he wanted to impress me or something because he tried out for the team but couldn't catch a single ball. When I showed up to tryouts he got more nervous and stumbled over his own feet as he was running down field."

Monica covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh."

Janice nodded "That was the last time he stepped out on the field."

Monica couldn't believe it. How come there weren't rumors about this? Why hasn't she heard this story before?

"Yeah, I guess he paid the whole team to keep the embarrassment between them."

She nodded; that explains it.

* * *

Getting off the plane was a relief. Monica thought she wouldn't survive that flight from the beginning but once Janice distracted her she felt at ease and not as nauseated as before.

It was almost 7 p.m. and the airport was crowded with travelers from all over. You could hear the arguments between angry flyers and employees that were trying to be calm and patience. Families with young kids attempted to stay together as the parents arranged for a car. No one was still and ahead of time, there was always something that kept them moving.

"You waiting on a ride?"

Turning around she found Chandler at her side. It must have been the way he was staring at her that made his eyes stand out or maybe it was his bright shirt that did the trick. Whatever it was caused her to be more attracted to him. And she didn't mind one bit.

"No, I was actually just going to call a cab but before I forget I need to turn in my essay." Grabbing her paper that ended up being four pages long out of her bag, Monica started to walk back towards Mrs. Emerson for the last time.

"Thank you darling." She smiled as her favorite student handed her reflection paper over "You have a wonderful summer. Enjoy every minute."

"Thank you, I will." Monica gave a smile before walking towards the gates with her luggage.

Chandler followed soon later and grabbed one of her bags for her. "You mind if we share a cab?"

"Not at all."

Setting their bags on the curb outside they waited for an empty cab to stroll by. As the night got longer people started to go in front of them as they were busy communicating with each other.

"You are a terrible secret keeper."

"I'm sorry, but I kind of had other things on my mind."

"Like what?" She rolled her eyes

He smirked "I don't know. Maybe the hot brunette next to me." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly "Or maybe it was the heat getting to my head that caused Susan's secret to slip?" He suggested

Monica shoved him "I think I'll take my own cab now." She held up her hand to signal for the next one. And surprisingly it drove right up.

The driver popped the trunk and Chandler put their bags in. "You know, I think I'm beginning to love this side of you."

"What side? The mischievous and smart side or the nerdy and bookworm side?"

"The sexy, funny, unwitty side." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer.

As the gap closed between their bodies Monica's breath became shallow once again "Do you think we are moving too fast?"

Taking a deep breath he whispered softly, "Only if you think we are."

Monica snaked her hands around his neck and stood on her tiptoes "Not at all." She tilted her head to the side as he leaned in to give her a much wanted kiss.

**Terrible I know! I hate it so much but I needed to get them back to New York and into their summer romance! Yay! I actually have a plan for what I want it to be like so I hope it doesn't take me nearly as long. I actually stayed up the last few days past midnight to try and write this. And if you ever read my profile you know that's not my thing.**

**I beg each and everyone of you to review!...I can always change the story to something else that I had in mind that I'm sure no one will like...**


	13. Forever rusted

**Thanks for reviewing! It means so much I can't even describe it. I mean, I can try but it would just waste your time.**

**Here is Chapter 13 : Forever Rusted (Don't question the title)**

Waking up in the comfort of her own bed was amazing. The way the sheets felt cool against her body and her soft pillow at her head just made her want to stay there for hours. The ride back home was forever long, making the walk to her bed unbelievably tiring. But right as her head hit the pillow, she instantly fell asleep.

There was a part of her that could never sleep in. Maybe it was the way she felt she was missing out on her whole day as it went by, or maybe it was just that she was excited to tell Rachel all about her trip. Whatever the reason was, Monica pulled back the covers and went to her bathroom to start getting ready.

She started the bubble bath and grabbed her zit cream out of her bag she didn't bother unpacking the night before. Stripping of her clothes, Monica slipped on her robe and checked the water. She applied the cream as she waited for the water to fill the tub before turning off the faucet. She made the walk back to her room to grab a magazine of Vogue.

If felt relaxing as she slid in the warm water and let it soak between her toes. She lied her head back against the towel that was draped over the side. With so much to think about that morning, she couldn't wait for her night with Chandler. She closed her eyes to take in the moment.

"Monica?"

The banging on the bathroom door got her out of her relaxed melody. "What?" She called back with her eyes still shut

"Your phone keeps on ringing."

"Well I'm kind of busy at the moment." She called back through the door

Ross looked at the caller ID "It's Rachel."

In the next minute the door clicked opened and Monica reached out for the phone.

Ross pulled it away teasingly.

"Give it to me." Monica said frustrated as she held her robe shut.

He rolled his eyes and gave it to her. "Hurry up, mom and dad want to hear about your trip." He told her as the door closed again and he was faced with the plan white paint plastered on the thick door.

Monica ignored her brother as she settled back in the bath "Tell me everything."

* * *

"There is my beautiful girl." Jack Geller smiled as his 18 year old daughter enter the kitchen an hour later.

After talking to Rachel most of the morning and making plans to meet up for lunch, Monica was feeling really positive today.

"Darling, we are so glad you are home. We've missed you." Judy poured herself another glass of coffee "With your brother gone most of the day it gets lonely here at the house."

Monica went over to the fridge to grab the Orange Juice "It was so gorgeous and beautiful, the Shakespeare exhibit expectually!" She started to get excited all over again. "It was so hard to leave and I've learned so much while I was there."

"Did you get a chance to go shopping at all?" Judy asked

And with that question she thought about Chandler. She didn't get to do much of anything, it was mainly just them all day sneaking out and going on their own. And surprisingly she didn't mind that. It opened up something better, something more precious. And maybe it was a good thing; instead of wasting her money on something that would be gathering dust day after day on her shelf.

So shaking her head she replied with a calm and simple "No." Before joining her family at the table. "But I'm going to meet Rachel at Bloomingdale's then we are going to lunch at Tommy's Pizzeria."

"You seem very upbeat Mon, is there anything else that happened in London?"

She paused and thought if she should tell Ross and her parents about Chandler? He wasn't a known name in their household but she didn't want them thinking she went to London and hooked up with a guy instead of focusing on her extra credit.

"Nope." She took another drink before checking the time "I should go before I'm late." She ran upstairs to grab her purse and sandals.

Meeting up at Bloomingdale's with Rachel, she noticed it was a little crowded and harder to get around. If it looks like this out here, she couldn't imagine what the line to the dressing rooms looked like. But that didn't matter because she was with her best friend for the first time since summer started and they were going to have fun before they had to worry about college curriculum.

"Oh, look at this."

Monica turned from the rack she was circling to find her friend holding up a knee length, royal blue, wide straps, sleeveless pleated cocktail dress. And she had to admit, it was cute enough to buy. "How much?" She asked taking a step closer to look at the price tag. Something Monica found herself doing more often before she fell in love with the article.

"Only fifty bucks. Chandler would love this on you." Rachel passed it off to her friend.

"Whoa." Her eyes got wide "Fifty bucks?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's on sale and the deal doesn't get better than this." Rachel told her friend "Lets go find you shoes."

"Free would be better." Monica muttered as she followed her over to the shoe aisle. "Rach, I don't know about all this."

"You said he wanted to take you out on a date when you guys get back, right?" She asked, searching through the selection of shoes.

Monica nodded "Well yeah, but-"

"But nothing. We are going to charm the hell out of you."

She chuckled and allowed her friend to dress her up. Just like when they were little the two girls would get into their mothers makeup and accessories. Rachel would always do Monica's hair while Monica would turn around and do Rachel's makeup. It was a hobby both girls enjoyed growing up doing.

Feeling a vibration against her leg, Monica's attention was pulled from Rachel's excitement as she grabbed it from her pocket.

"Hey Mon, what do you think about this one?" Rachel held up a low cut top.

Dragging her eyes away from the phone in front of her, she looked over to where Rachel stood "Oh my God. What does that cover?"

She smiled "I like it. I'm going to go get us a room."

Looking down at her digital, she replied "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

As Rachel walked away in search of an empty room, Monica read her text. And that was when she saw for the first time that Chandler put his number under "BF"

Laughing out loud she caught the attention of a few by passers.

There were certain things that made you think. Whether it was trying a new verity of sushi you are unsure about, or maybe something as simple as picking out your college dorm theme. What if your boyfriend asked you to risk your life driving a metal machinery through hills and tall grass. Would you do it? When Monica thought of her first date with Chandler when they back at home she had the idea of a romantic picnic and then a nice stroll in the park. She did not have Go Karting around town in her dating book.

So when Chandler messaged her to see if she was available, the first thing that came to Monica's mind was how she wouldn't be needing the Royal Blue dress her friend picked out.

Monica was about to reply back when Rachel walked around the corner.

"What happened? I was waiting for you." She asked

Shaking her head, she responded "Yeah, um...I decided not to get the dress." She closed her phone

Confusion written all over her face, Rachel knew what the real reason was "It's the price, isn't it?" Monica shook her head trying to stop her friend "You will earn the money back after one paycheck at the diner. If that is what you are worried about I'll pay for it now and you can always pay me back when you can." Rachel began to get her wallet out of her purse

"No." Monica stopped her "That's not what it is."

Rachel nodded "You never liked it." She started to walk back towards the rack to hang the dress back up.

She laughed "Chandler asked me to go Go Karting with him." She smiled "I don't think that dress will be the proper attire."

"So I guess Tommy's is out?"

Monica sighed "I'm sorry, I completely forgot." She apologized "We always said that boyfriends weren't going to get in the way of our friendship and here I am gushing over a guy and ignoring you. I'll just tell him I can't make it." She grabbed her phone for the second time.

"No Monica, I'm not going to let you do that." Rachel took her phone from her hands before she had a chance to call Chandler. "You've been talking about him all morning and seeing him will be good for you. I mean, come on, it's almost been 24 hours." She teased

Monica grinned and lunged forward to hug her friend before rushing towards the door.

"But I want to hear all about it when you get back!" Rachel yelled after her

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Monica stood looking down at the rusted kart in front of her.

"Come on." Chandler smiled as he sat in the drivers seat. "Get in."

"I thought you said it was practically new?" She questioned "I am not getting in if it breaks down in the middle of nowhere."

"It won't. Besides, if it does break down remember what happened last time we were alone in the middle of nowhere? Trust me, it won't be the worst thing."

Monica chuckled as she climbed in. Her thigh rubbed against his as she sat down. "Now if it's new, why is it rusted?"

Chandler started up the engine "It stopped in the pouring down rain last summer." He told her loudly as he tried to speak over the roaring motor.

"What!" Monica shouted as he pressed down on the gas and it took off.

The ride was amazing! The wind blowing through her hair and the smell of the fresh air in the open land. Monica had so much fun and she had no idea what she was nervous about in the first place.

When the sun started to go down and the night got cooler, Chandler pulled the kart over and they enjoyed the rest of the night just talking until they had to be back.

"So tell me. Where did you buy this?" Monica asked as she ran her hand over the metal bars.

Chandler's gaze left her side and he looked out to where the sun set in the night. "I built it." He said softly "With my dad before he left."

Looking over she waited patiently for him to explain deeper.

And it took a while before he spoke again. Chandler wasn't ready to tell her all the fun moments and memories he had with his dad when he was a kid. Yeah, the go kart wasn't _exactly_ new, but it was never rode.

It was just days after they finally finished the kart that Charlies Bing left his family. He would have left sooner but he made a promise to his nine year old son that they were going to finish it, together. And they did. It was his favorite memory that he had of his dad. Staying up late on school nights working in the garage with his father. Yeah, it was pretty amazing. Each time his mom would come out they would quickly cover it up with the old tarp and make sure she didn't get a peek until it was completely finished.

After he left Chandler didn't want to ride it, he didn't even want to look at the kart that was made from broken down car parts. It wasn't until a couple years ago that he decided it was time to throw off the tarp and take it out of the shed.

"Chandler, are you okay?" Monica brought her hand up and rubbed his cheek so that he would face her.

Smiling sadly he nodded "I'll be fine." He leaned in for a tender kiss, just to feel the warmth of her lips for a couple seconds before climbing out and taking her hand to follow. "I believe it's time to switch seats." He leaned her back against the small, rusty, metal kart. "It's your turn babe." He pecked her cheek before hurrying to the other side.

Feeling the sentimental was normal Monica didn't think too much about it "Don't get all mushy on me." She told him climbing in the drivers seat.

Chandler smirked "I'll stay on my side."

"Good." She said looking around to try and understand the basics "So how fast does this go?"

Relaxing back in the seat he answered "About 45 MPH."

She nodded and turned the engine on.

"Alright, now give it a little gas!" Chandler yelled over the motor.

Pressing her foot down lightly she brought it back up real quick and tapped the break "Whoa."

They both lunged forward as she stopped short. "Easy...easy." Her foot slowly went back down as he eased her into it and she began to relax.

Chandler rested his hand on her thigh.

"Chandler." Monica warned.

"Sorry." He took his hand back to his side of the vehicle.

Monica gave it a little more gas and she started to pick up speed.

They rode around for a while just cruising through the large open field of grass a few miles away from Chandler's house. Until they came to a stop and they both got out to enjoy the last few minutes of the day. Chandler lied down on the grass with Monica close by.

"So this must be what it feels likes."

His hands rested behind his head as he turned to look over at Monica beside him. "What?"

She gave him a small smile "Being Chandler Bing's girlfriend."

He broke into a smirk "Wait until you meet my mom." Her face went dry as she thought about it. To which none of it went unnoticed to Chandler. "I've said something wrong..." He started to wonder if this was going to be their first fight.

"No, no." She assured him "I guess I just never thought about it before. I mean I knew eventually...but I didn't think it would be this soon."

He propped himself up on his elbow "Don't worry, you don't have to meet her until you're ready."

She smiled glad to have found a caring and thoughtful boyfriend. "Well maybe I'm ready. I mean, it could be fun meeting your mom, seeing old baby photos and talking about you." She grinned looking back up at the dark sky "Just say when."

Chandler kept his eyes fixed on Monica's beauty in the moonlight "You want to see my baby pictures?" He ran his fingers through her long locks.

She turned her attention back to him "Yeah, It may seem soon since we've just started dating a week ago but..."

"...It feels like forever." He finished softly

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him before standing up and brushing herself off "So tell me, were you a cute baby or an ugly baby?" She teased

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Chandler jumped up quickly causing Monica to take off.

She only got a few feet away when she felt his strong arms wrap around her and bring her to the ground, causing her to laugh uncontrollably until his lips found hers.

And there was that kiss again. The one she could dream about just by closing her eyes.

Chandler broke away and said one simple word.

"When."

And she knew just what that meant.

**So what do you think? After next chapter I'm probably going to speed it up a bit. But I really hope you like it.**

**All reviews will be well appreciated and thanked in the next chapter!**


	14. A day worth living

**The only book I stand to cry while reading...The Fault In Our Stars. I just read it. I know I'm behind the people. I wasn't going to read it but everyone kept talking about it so I said WHY NOT? and now I know it's freaking amazing!**

**hugefriendsfan00 -** I know! I love writing the beginning of their relationship so much! Thank you for reviewing!

**Mondler2014/Guest -** :) I could spot your review anywhere. You use such significant vocabulary that draws me into what you are saying that stands out and captures the meaning of the review. If that makes sense. Oh, and Chandler is 18 as well :)

**WHOviangirl0508 -** I didn't have to paste your username this time ;) And as always I appreciate your review!

**monbonbing -** You've changed your username and the only way I noticed was because you said my name, haha! Thanks Mia!

**spiralnebulaM31 -** I'm just glad you knew what 'when' meant. I was afraid that no one was going to understand why I just put a four letter word that didn't get explained. So thank you for your review!

**Guest -** I have a feeling that after writing this fic so well a lot of people are reading all of my fics and I can't help but wonder if I should go back and fix the mistakes in the really old ones...don't judge just yet. After you read Young Love Never Last, you can judge all you want :)

**RGfl -** Well thank you :) I do try and make each plot, each adventure, each proposal different. I like a challenge and the fact that I've written...what 40something fics?...and not a single proposal or date is the same. Yeah, that's pretty amazing.

**matteney -** THANK YOU! I love writing background stories or even flashbacks the most! I'm not sure if I wrote a story without one. I'm just glad others are enjoying them much like yourself. It really gets a feel for what the character went through.

**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

The large growing sphere rose slowly in the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction as it illuminated the city. You could hear the birds begin to chirp awake as the late workers finally turned off their lights in the lonely office. It was a normal weekday morning; adults rushing to work as kids run free from school. Young teenagers fighting the urge of boredom as they searched through papers for a summer job. Nothing but waitressing and babysitting available.

Chandler was the first one to feel the summer heat in the morning light. The way the sun shined down on his skin made it seem even tanner than it actually was. He hardly noticed the itchy-thick-grass he was lying upon with the focus of the small petite body next to him. With his arm under her neck and wrapped around her form, he couldn't move.

But it wasn't long before she felt the warmth of the body next to hers and the smell of a very familiar colon. Instantly knowing it was Chandler next to her, Monica leaned in closer and enjoyed this moment. With her arm draped over his chest and her legs entwined with his she began to wake up.

"Morning." He said hoarsely as he stretched out his muscles.

Monica's eyes finally fluttered opened, excepting the night was over. "Morning." She smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss when stopping suddenly at the realization of the fact they stayed out all night. "Oh my God." She quickly sat up "What time is it?" Monica asked to no one in particular as she grabbed Chandler's wrist that held a black watch, ticking away.

Half past seven.

"I'm going to be late." She hurried up and removed his jacket from her body that she figured he draped over her late last night, the moment before they fell asleep.

"Wait, lets get some breakfast first." Chandler answered in a calm manner that was the complete opposite of Monica's.

"I can't, I need to be at work in like twenty minutes." She told him. "And if my dad finds out I've been out all night he is going to kill me. And my mom is probably worrying..."

Chandler stood up and enveloped her in his arms "Hey." He turned her chin so she was looking at him "It's still early, they are probably sleeping." He rubbed up and down her arms "I'll get you back before they even realize the sun is up." He gave her a reassuring smile that calmed her down "And you won't be late for work."

Kissing her forehead, Monica knew he was going to be true to his words.

Breaking away he went up to the Go Kart "But if we are going to make it we gotta go because this engine can only take us so fast." And with those words Monica hurried to the passenger side.

When they pulled up her hair was tangled and Chandler's shirt was half up his chest from the wind blowing so hard.

Monica jumped out "How do I look?" She asked honestly

"Like you've been out all night." Chandler examined her

She sighed

"I'm kidding. You look beautiful, Mon." He said softly smiling up at her from sitting in the drivers seat.

From waiting outside by the mailbox when Chandler pulled up, Monica couldn't tell if they were already awake and waiting for her or not.

"There is only one way to find out." Chandler said looking through the window of her front room.

Taking a deep breath Monica started up the driveway, with just a few steps she glanced back to where she saw Chandler watching her.

There are certain things in life that suck. Pouring a big bowl of Fruit Loops and realizing you're all out of milk. Tripping up the stairs following behind a guy you like...with the entire class calling you 'klutz' the rest of the day. And then there was getting caught sneaking back in the house early in the morning after being out with a guy all night.

She prayed no one was up as she quietly shut the door behind her without any sound but a click to secure the door was sealed.

"Where have you been?"

Her eyes shot opened as she zipped around to find her older brother standing in his stripped pajama pants and an old state shirt. With her heart coming back down to normal speed, Monica walked past him to the kitchen where the sun shined through the blinds. "I decided to stay at Rachel's." She lied

His arms were still folded over his chest as he followed his little sister to the kitchen area. "Really?" He just grinned skeptically

Monica narrowed her eyes as she looked at him across the counter top "What, you think I'm lying?" She asked

Ross shrugged "No, it would just be hard to believe since Rachel called here last night asking for you." He said with his grin still plastered on his face

Monica sighed and broke eye contact.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when mom and dad find out."

Her head shot up "You wouldn't."

Stepping closer to the counter he asked "What's in it for me?"

Monica knew Ross could keep a secret but she also knew it would take a lot to convince him to keep that secret. And she needed to convince him quickly. "I'll do your laundry for a week."

He shook his head "Mom!" He yelled

"No!" Monica quickly added "I'll do it for a month."

"Oh, dad!" He yelled

"I'll do it for two...three."

Ross shook his head and Monica was almost out of time.

"I'll do your laundry for six months and get you a date with Rachel!" She said in a panic before her parents walked through the door.

Jack and Judy walked in fully dressed.

Ross had a huge grin on his face as he walked on the other side of the counter "Coffee anyone?" And Monica let her breath she didn't know she was holding, go. "Saved your ass." Ross muttered before filling the coffee mug

* * *

Brooklyn Diner was located on the corner of 7th Ave and W 42nd St. It was a small diner where a lot of teens go to hang out and order the best burgers and fries. With the neon lights and BIG **Bold** letters it attracted many tourists from out of state and a lot of young, hungry children just wanting to fill their small stomachs.

"So now you are telling me I have to go on a date with your brother?" Rachel asked as she sat on the other side of the counter.

Monica poured her some more water. "Please, just one date." She begged, putting down the pitcher to grab her small pad and pen to take an order. When Monica heard the bell on the door dig indicating a new customer was awaiting she shouted "I'll be right with you!"

"Now that is the service I like to hear. My girlfriend ladies and gentleman." Chandler smiled as he took a seat in a stool.

"Wow. You really don't care who knows about the two of you, do you?"

Chandler turned to where he saw a girl sitting just a seat away from him "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, you don't remember me." Rachel said knowing that he wouldn't but with a hint of annoyance to her voice. "Rachel, the best friend of your girlfriend."

Chandler nodded "The Green girl." He smiled "I remember you."

"Yeah, Green is just my last name. I'm not really a _green_ girl." She cleared up

"Right, my bad." He apologized

"Non-taken." She shrugged it off, forgiving him already for a nickname him and his buddies probably had for her.

Monica was overhearing the conversation Rachel and Chandler were having as she finished taking someone's order.

"So Mon, I think you owe me something for doing this for you." Rachel continued their talk about the date with Ross before they were interrupted.

"Doing what?" Chandler chimed in

Monica looked over at him "I set her up with my brother because he caught me this morning sneaking back in and that was the only way I could get him to not say anything."

He nodded, understanding.

Taking a bite of her pickle, Rachel turned the attention back on her "So I'm going to make a list of things I would like." She wiped her hands on the napkin before tossing it on her plate. "And I will be sure to _star_ the ones that are most expensive." She noted

Monica rolled her eyes as her friend stood up from the bar stool.

"You two love birds have fun. I need to go before my dad finds out I'm here and not on my way picking up Amy's sweet sixteen birthday cake." Rachel grabbed her purse and tipped Monica "This can go towards my special gift." Rachel teased

"Oh thanks." Monica said sarcastically before her friend turned and left the small diner.

Chandler smiled "I can see why she's your best friend."

Monica nodded and put the few dollars in her back pocket "Yeah, we grew up together." She started to pick up Rachel's plate "We know too much to turn on each other now."

He chuckled

_"Order up!"_

Monica heard the chef call out the window just before she turned towards the kitchen to grab the few plates that sat there waiting to be ate.

"I talked to my mom." Chandler said as Monica served the plates down at the end of the counter and refilled their glasses.

"Yeah? About what?" She asked walking back to stand next to him.

He fiddled with the napkin dispenser next to him so he didn't have to focus on her reaction to his answer "She wants to meet you."

Monica nodded slowly and ran her hand over the clean tiled counter tops. "Okay." Was all she said

"Okay?" He questioned

She nodded for a second time "When?"

"Tonight." He looked over at her.

The way her hair was up in a bun with a ribbon wrapped around was adorable to him. Not to mention she was wearing a 70's themed skirt and a button down blouse to match the mood of the restaurant but she also wore an apron around her waste to hold menus and her pad, and he couldn't help but smile at her uniform.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, cracking a smile after seeing his.

He shook his head "I'm just thinking about how much I want to kiss you right now."

She continued to smile as she rested her elbows on the counter and leaned over "Well we can't have you waiting much longer, because you have a killer smile." Her voice got softer as he got closer

"Just for you."

Right as their lips touched her name was called.

"Monica."

She broke apart and turned where her boss was standing right outside his office.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Monica looked back towards Chandler and silently nodded.

"No boyfriend. He a distraction." He said in his Italian accent

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight, knowing how difficult her boss could be at times.

"That's okay, I was just about to leave." Chandler told Monica, standing up "Sorry Sir." He apologized to the man still standing there. Rolling his eyes he disappeared back through his office doors. Chandler chuckled "So I'll see you tonight at seven? I'll pick you up?"

Monica nodded "Sounds good. I'll just tell my parents I'm going over to Rachel's for a couple hours." She took a shaky breath

He glanced back at the closed door before leaning over to peek his girlfriend on the cheek. "Don't worry. She is going to love you."

Monica gave a small smile. If only it was real.

* * *

"I'm nervous. I don't think I can go in there."

Chandler turned off the car and they sat there in silent for a while.

"I'm going to tell you something, but don't get mad."

Monica took her eyes off the closed door to look into Chandler's bright blue eyes.

He took a deep breath before saying what was on his mind "I ate a bug right over there by that rock." He pointed off to the side of the porch. "It was a very little bug and it was a dare. I didn't want to but they pressured me."

Monica began to laugh which brought a smile to Chandler's face.

"Feel a little better?" He asked hopeful

She nodded "You had me thinking she beat up the last girl you brought home."

Chandler unbuckled his seat belt "Nah." Opening up the car door he started to get out "You are the first girl I brought home. I have no stories yet."

Monica's smile dropped. She wasn't sure what to feel. Did this mean Janice never met his mom? Was she the only one because she meant more to him or was his mom strict with all his girlfriends?

"Are you coming?" Chandler looked back in his car to where Monica still sat.

* * *

"Ms. Bing, this chicken is amazing." Monica commented as they sat at the dinner table.

"Please sweetheart, I barely made it." Nora said as she sat on the opposite side enjoying her portion "Chandler is the export. You should have heard him right before he left to pick up you. 'Mom, the chicken is in the oven. It will be done in ten minutes. Don't forget it.' " She mocked

Monica turned to Chandler beside her "You didn't tell me you could cook."

"He can't." Nora said before Chandler could say a word "He has been watching cooking show after cooking show just so he could make you this special meal."

"Mom." Chandler begged her to stop

"Dear, don't be ashamed. It's a beautiful dinner."

He glanced over at Monica who was still feasting on the chicken.

It was silent for a few seconds before Monica started up another conversation trying to avoid the awkward moments for desperate measures only. "So Ms. Bing, Chandler told me you two use to live in England?"

"Oh yes." She put her fork down "A long time ago when Chandler was just a boy. It was so lovely there." She gushed "We lived in this tiny apartment building that was literally in the middle of the whole town. There was this one neighbor that I believed was dutch. He would always be yelling out in the hall..." She tried to think "What was he saying? Something about mooie..."

"je hebt een mooie kont." Chandler told her

"Right, right." She nodded, remembering it now

"What does that mean?"

Chandler laughed and carried on the story "Well he would say this when each girl walked out on him the next morning." He told Monica "So me and mom were carious as to what he was saying. We went online...well my mom did first to make sure it wasn't anything inappropriate. But she tried typing it into Google docs and what came up was 'you have a beautiful ass'." They laughed

"Like that was going to make the women stay." Nora added

Monica laughed harder "Oh my God." She had no idea what she was nervous about. She was starting to really like Chandler's mom and the relationship she had with her son. All her doubts about telling her parents vanished as well when experiencing this elegant dinner. With wonderful memories, maybe stories like these weren't too bad. But of course, they would all be embarrassing to her. She could see it now, a messy but somewhat peaceful dinner, then the moment her mother tells Chandler the day she tripped going up the stairs with her eyes focused on the paperback book in her hand and a glass of water in the other. How embarrassing that would be! She better enjoy this relationship while she still had it.

Once the dinner was over she offered to help clean up the kitchen.

"Well that is up to Chandler, dear. If he wants help or not." She smiled "But that is sweet of you to offer."

Monica walked up to the sink with her plate and handed it to him and that is where he explained "We have this rule that whoever makes dinner doesn't have to clean it up."

She shook her head as she handed him another plate to wash "Well I'm confused, didn't you make it?"

He nodded and turned to see his mother reading a book on the living room couch while enjoying the company of a glass of red wine.

"Yeah but she has had her nose in that book for days now. So I've been offering to clean up."

A smile came to her eyes. She saw a different side of Chandler Bing today that she knew she wouldn't see from any other teenage boy. "You're amazing." She said softly handing him another dish.

"Yeah, you wanna dry?" He asked pointing to the full dish rack

"I think I just lost my affectionate value towards you." She joked in a serious tone

Chandler took his hands out of the soapy water briefly to flick water at her. She gasped and was about to put her hand in the water when Chandler grabbed her wrist and pressed his lips against hers. They were starting to get into it when Nora interrupted.

"I don't mean to break up this rated R thing you got going in here, but Monica I just found the most adoring picture of Chandler." She smiled

"Mom, why don't you go back to your book. I'm sure Monica doesn't want to see all the pictures you dug out."

"What book?" She asked confused "I was looking at past photo albums." She grinned, waving Monica over.

Chandler watched as Monica dropped the rag and followed his mom in the living room.

Sitting down next to Nora on the couch where she handed her the hard cover photo book, she began to look at the small boy in every picture.

"These are pictures I took when he was just a baby." She told her "Isn't he adorable?" Nora took one out of the box "Oh and here is his first birthday. We had spaghetti." She explained, handing the picture over to Monica.

Taking it in her hand she smiled when seeing Chandler in his highchair covered in tomato sauce.

"And this one was his first day of school." Nora handed her another picture "I remember he begged me to stay with him."

Monica looked at the picture and saw Chandler wearing a small Ninja Turtles backpack.

"Oh and here is when-"

"Mom."

Monica's eyes were still focused on the pictures while Nora looked up to find Chandler standing in the doorway.

He walked over to Monica and took her hand. Grabbing the photo albums he handed them back to his mom. "Let's go." He helped her up and led her to his room where he closed the door behind them before pushing her up against the wall.

Moaning with passion, Monica pressed herself up against Chandler where she tangled her fingers through his hair. With his arms snaking around her body to her lower back they both broke away for much needed air.

His forehead rested against hers as he held her close. "I think I love you." He whispered as he tried to catch his breath

Monica's lips formed a smile as she closed her eyes. "Just tell me you'll always be there."

He nodded "I'm not going anywhere."

Running her lips across his she leaned back to look in his eyes "I think I love you too."

She didn't want to get hurt and she didn't want there to be a day when he is suddenly gone. There were no doubts, and there were no worries. It was them against the world.

**All reviews will be well appreciated!**

**There may be some mistakes. I wanted to try and update sooner. Now let's see if it was worth it...**


	15. Meet the parents

**Did you know the dog trainer in Marley &amp; Me, (the one that says a dog likes to be looked at in the eye) is also played by Kathleen Turner. Chandler's dad/mom (Charles Bing) ? I knew that voice sounded familiar!**

**I went to 2! doctors. TWO DOCTORS! And neither one could put in a stupid proscription for pain killers. Talk about professional. When you say "Yeah, I'll put that in" Put it in! You don't just tell a person where their pharmacy is and not do anything. **

**Writers Block Sucks!**

Love is an intense feeling of deep affection. Love is when someone feels a high romantic or sexual attachment for. Love is when you care very much for a person, feel deep attraction towards, hold very dear, adore, think the world of, be devoted to, dote on, idolize, worship. It can be a dream to come.

The way she looked forward to the summer end and start of another school year use to be a dream of hers. But as she held his hand close with hers all she could think about was the little time they had left. Her Adventures turned into Romance, and the Books turned into Kisses. Nothing would ever be the same again. Not now and not with Chandler Bing.

The breeze made her shiver under her skin. She wasn't sure if it was because it was cold, or she wanted to be closer to her boyfriend of almost 2 months. It didn't matter for long; right when the wind hit her, Chandler moved his arm more firmly around her body. This whole night began to feel pleasant and relaxing. They had no disturbance or self assurance; every little piece of the puzzle was beginning to fit right into place.

Her eyes were focused on the skyline just above the city as he spoke to her quietly. Her head rested on his stomach, his fingers moving through her hair; both felt graceful in the silence.

"When do you need to be home by?" Chandler broke the comfortable moment with a carious question to make sure he didn't break any curfew of hers. Although he hasn't met her parents yet, a good first impression would not be at one in the morning on a week day in a rusty old pick up truck that you could hear pulling up from a mile away.

"I think I'd rather be here with you." Monica said softly, snuggling closer to Chandler where it was warmer against her body.

"It's getting late, Mon." He whispered through the chilled air.

Ignoring him she stayed put, not making any gesture to head back towards the car "Do you know the feeling where you can just stay there forever and not be bothered?"

He smiled as he knew exactly what she was talking about. "I love you." His breath caught in his throat. He wasn't sure if saying it out of the blue was going to be a natural thing between them. Hearing those three words brought a smile upon his face each time they were said.

Could he say it just randomly?

The smile that was brought to her cheeks had any doubts reconsidered.

"If you are trying to bring me home, those are not the words that are going to do it." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. "But because I love you, I'll go."

He watched as she stood up. "You can't leave now. I'm too in love." He teased, catching her hand and bringing her to his lap.

She leaned forward and ran her hands through his hair to smooth it out. "I'll tell them first thing in the morning."

"And I'll be there that afternoon."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hey, I'm the one that is suppose to be nervous here?" He rubbed his hands down her arms until they met her hands and latched on. He gave her a warm smile "Don't worry, they are going to love me." He kissed her hands

* * *

Looking through the stain glass windows she saw no lights on. Maybe that was best. This way she could think of her priorities as to why she was coming home late.

"Everything cool?" He asked when seeing her far off gaze to the darkened home.

Monica glanced back to Chandler and nodded before leaning over "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him in a way that had her yearning for more. No matter how late it was, no matter who was watching at that very moment; neither had the energy to break away. The way her lips tingled against his made it feel like their very first kiss. The shock and electricity shot through her as if she was taking off in that same airplane, venturing off to that same height; just 30 thousand feet above. In others words, it was intense.

The kiss got less patient and more eager as her chest rubbed against his. She felt his lips part against hers and his tongue venture past, waiting for her approval.

Before Monica lost all control she put her hand on his chest and moved back. They were both focused on catching their breath as her hand still rested on him.

"I should go." She said softly

"No, wait." He breathed, grasping her hand.

Monica reached for the door handle behind her.

Chandler pulled on her hand to try and get her to stay. And she let go. Abandoning the door and coming back to wrapping her hands around Chandler.

She broke away and smiled. Her right leg swung over his lap as she straddled him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked

She shook her head and chuckled "No." And all hope he hand, vanished "I just wanted to leave you with a memorable kiss." With her hands on both side of his neck she moved her hair out of the way as she leaned down to kiss him. Her lips barely apart as her tongue traced his.

Chandler's eyes were still clasped shut when the kiss broke.

She gave him a small peck to finish the night.

"Who knew Monica Geller could turn me on?" He teased as his eyes fluttered opened to make contact with hers.

She chuckled "Who knew Chandler Bing would admitted that out loud?"

He shook his head "I'll admit my love to you any day."

"And I'll be holding that against you." She smiled and looked back towards the house that she grew up in. It was time and nothing could stop that. The longer she waited the harder it would get with keeping this small secret; a secret.

"It won't be that bad." He noticed that same gaze that she had when they first pulled up.

She nodded and took a deep breath before turning back towards Chandler. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She kissed him once again

"Call me, and I'll come right over."

Untangling herself from his body she grabbed her purse "I love you."

The walk to the front door was shorter than what she hoped for. As she hadn't much time to think of a plausible excuse to her late night home coming. _I lost track of time? Traffic? I went for a walk?_

Shrugging she muttered to herself "All good excuses." Before taking that final step

The rusty hinges of the old door squealed like fingernails against a dusty chalkboard as she crept past. With her back towards everything but the door, she silently shut it into place.

"Busted."

"I lost track of time." She quickly spun around

"Yeah, with your tongue down his throat."

She blushed at the realization that he saw them pulling up. "Is anyone else up?" Knowing the cause of it was from the bright headlights and the engine roaring.

Ross nodded "They're in the kitchen." She started her way towards the swinging door that closed off the kitchen area from the living room area. "Oh, and before you go in there, I suggest not bringing up the whole tongue thing..." He teased which caused him a smack on the arm that will most likely leave a blackened bruise.

* * *

His car door slammed and he jogged up the driveway to the front door with his keys in hand. Wiggling the little piece of brass metal into the tiny key hole until it clicked and the knob turned. "Mom, I'm home." He shouted through the house, knowing she was up late working on her new novel that was scheduled to be published next month. He tossed his keys on the side table and began to take off his shoes, when he heard a voice he hasn't heard in almost a decade.

"Hey Chandler."

Chandler stopped in place "What are you doing here?" He replied without fully turning around. He didn't need to turn to know who it was standing in his front room. He didn't need to look into his eyes to know what he was feeling. And the truth was, he didn't want to.

"I came to see you." His voice seemed to echo through the house.

Chandler finally turned around "Oh, you came to see me." He put on a hard smile "Why didn't you say that before? How was Vegas?" His sarcastic tone is what brought out the shallow feelings he had towards him.

"Chandler, don't talk to your father that way." Nora scolded

"He's not my father." Chandler said coldly "He hasn't been my father for the past ten years."

Charles could tell when he wasn't welcomed. He began to grab his jacket when Nora spoke up "You don't have to leave."

Chandler glared at him "Let him go, mom." He spoke coldly "It won't be the first time he walked out on this family."

"He's right Nora, I should go." Charles headed towards the door "I just came to tell you I'll be getting married again." Pulling out a light grey invitation with lavender printed in the background, he handed it over. "We tried to schedule it before you left for college. We would really like it if you were there."

Chandler took the invitation in his hands and watched his father leave though the front door.

It was silent for a good five minutes and Chandler was perfectly fine with that. "I'm going to bed." He headed towards his room without a glance in his mothers direction.

"I think you should go."

"Not a chance in hell." He mumbled without slowing his pace.

"Chandler, this is your father we are talking about." Nora stopped him

"Really?" Turning to face her he felt the tears of sorrow resurface "Because he hasn't played the part well enough to deserve that title."

She was fed up with his arguing. It was late and they were both tired "We'll talk about this in the morning. Get some rest."

* * *

"He's sweet, and funny. Just meet him and then make your decision." Monica sat with her parents and Ross in the kitchen. They were both in their robes and more worried than angry. She understood how they were feeling. Staying up late wondering if they were ever going to see their daughter again. Maybe she was dead on the side of the road. Maybe even raped. They didn't know until they receive that phone call saying she was fine. But until then, they sat next to the phone at midnight with the lamp on and their rollers tangled in their hair.

"I don't want you dating a boy that doesn't even have the courage to ask for my promission first." There were certain things that came with being a dad. Taking that step forward and becoming the man of the house, never showing fear in front of your children, and always keeping your little girl safe.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault. We got together in London then we just kept it our little secret for awhile. His parents didn't know either." Monica tried explaining while keeping Chandler on her father's good side.

Jack didn't speak for what seemed like forever so Judy jumped in. "Well I think It's adorable that you found love in the city known for creating magical memories." She gushed

Monica smiled, glad that her mother wasn't on the other side of the fence with this news.

"Really?" She questioned, making sure she wasn't missing any signs of disapproval.

Judy nodded "But I'm gonna wanna meet this boy that stole your heart."

Her smile that came was even harder to hide than this relationship. "How about tomorrow? Dad can cook out." She asked as the grin stayed planted on her lips.

Judy looked towards Jack. "Well I think that sounds like a lovely idea, sweetheart." She smiled "Don't you think so, Jack?"

Monica looked towards her father. He was in a long daze just taking in the news he just received; Monica could see that. With his facial features seeming grim or hopeless, bleak, she just wanted to turn back time where they didn't see her making out with Chandler in the car. But it was too late, he saw everything. The way she straddled Chandler must have given her father a heart attack. "Dad, are you going to be okay?" She asked softly with more caution

He nodded "It's getting late. We should all get some rest." He stood up without even a blink and made his way out of the room.

Judy got up to console her daughter and assure her that he just needed some time to think it over.

While Monica stood in the kitchen alone as the rest of her family filed out and went to bed, all she could think about was London. She wasn't concerned with her parents and what they might think or even afraid of not being able to see him again. She was more anxious regarding if the relationship was going to last.

Going to rest wasn't all that easy that night. With a lot on her mind and a lot to stress about, Monica needed to speak to the one person that put her at ease when things got tough.

Messaging him to see if he was awake, she waited for his reply.

When ten minutes went by and still no answer, she figured he was already asleep. A part of her was okay with that. It gave her time to read and continue with being the Bookworm she was known as.

Pulling out the book from under her pillow she stared at the cover that she has grown to love. You can see the agony in Darcy's eyes. Peer sadness just waiting for Elizabeth's love. The way he proposes many times to win her heart over just struck Monica as true love and willingness to wait for her.

Pride and Prejudice is her all time favorite romance novel and always will be.

She stayed up late re-reading the book she spent many nights being sucked into, before falling into a restless slumber.

* * *

"Do you plan on going to college?"

Jack sat on the back patio under the shaded umbrella with his one leg over the other. He needed to make sure this boy wasn't wasting his little girls time and taking care of his future as well as respecting hers.

"Yes, Sir." Chandler replied just sitting opposite of Mr. Geller "I have actually applied to a few colleges and have received some further notice with their university." Monica was helping her mother clean up their dishes after dinner that they used to eat outside on this beautiful sunny day. While listening in on their conversation, she refilled their glass with freshly squeezed lemonade.

She didn't know Chandler had already applied to a few different colleges throughout the state as well as others. Without discussing their plans in continuing their relationship during college, she was already starting to get nervous.

"And what are you studying into?"

Chandler took a sip of his lemonade "Well Finance mainly but I'm looking into getting a degree with Data Reconfiguration which is going to focus highly on Computer Science and Statistics so I'll be enrolled in a few different math classes my beginning year that way I don't fall behind in my fourth year and need an extra course before graduating."

Jack nodded "That is very high of a young boy going into something so serious."

"I don't joke around Sir." He flashed a smile

"Well that's good to know." He was beginning to like this Chandler Bing and he excepted him as Monica's boyfriend. "I hear Philadelphia has a great course for Finance. Have you ever considered?"

Monica sat down between them and slowly brought her eyes to Chandler, awaiting his answer.

"I have." He nodded, shyly of only having discussed it once with Monica. "But I don't think I'll be attending."

"Oh." Jack stopped mid-sentence before continuing "Why's that?"

"Monica will you help me with the dessert?" Judy walked out the back door interrupting any conversation that was going on.

Monica moved her eyes from Chandler's gaze and up to her mother "Yeah." Getting up from the chair the second time it took everything in her to not look back to where Chandler was talking to her father.

At least they weren't fighting or arguing. That was good news.

She kept glancing out the window as all she saw was their lips moving and their heads shaking.

"You love him?"

Monica's eyes moved the two inches to meet her mother's "I do." She nodded "I really do." There were so many things going on in the world. A death, families splitting up, maybe even a war. But all Monica could think about was the person she loved. He was still going to be in her life, for how long, she didn't know. His dream college was 337 miles / 542 km away, yet she was worried about never seeing him again. He already told her he was considering NYU that offered the same courses. But did she want to make him give up his future for her?

"Monica?"

She came back into focus and listened to her mother's words.

"Are you alright honey? I've been calling your name."

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." She shook out of it. "Just thinking about this dessert." She put on a smile

* * *

When Monica finally got a chance to steal Chandler away for a few minutes all she wanted to do was kiss him.

"Your dad seems to love me." Chandler smiled as he sat with his arm stretched out behind Monica on the front porch.

"I wouldn't go straight to love." Tilting her head up, she looked at him with a smirk.

"Ha ha." He kissed her head "At least one Geller loves me."

She reached her hand up to steady his face. She could kiss these lips forever and it would still feel like the first time. But it had to end sometime, and it did. When breaking away she took a deep breath "So you were talking about college for a long time." She spoke up, nervously "Have you been thinking about-"

"I haven't got accepted there yet." He cut her off, not having her get worked up about that before she had a reason to. "But I don't want to talk about that right now." He whispered as his breath got shallow the closer he got to Monica "I just want to spend more time with my girlfriend while I have a chance." His hand slid down her back as his other went to her neck, pulling her in closer.

"Monica." Ross' voice broke them apart quickly "Dad said Chandler should be heading home now."

She saw his head out the corner of her eye the whole time she had her attention on Chandler, before he disappeared.

Looking at his watch he saw the time for what it really was. Monica chuckled "I think he is just jealous you stole me from him." He smiled and run his hand up her leg.

"Yeah, being 9:30 and all."

"On the dot." He said, unbelievable

She shook her head knowing he planned this.

"That's okay. I probably should get back home arguing with my mom." He reached his hand back over to his side.

"Why are you arguing with your mom?" She questioned wondering to herself if it was over how cute he was right now.

He hesitated not wanting to bring up the subject at this particular moment in time. But he had to tell her. Being the best boyfriend he could be meant keeping no lies. And hiding this from her would be a lie. His father may not be the idolized father, but he was still his father. A father he use to build Go Karts with on school nights. Staying up til midnight working until the engine ran was something he use to look forward to. Now it was something he didn't want to remember.

"Chandler?" She was next to wrap her arms around him for comfort.

Monica broke his thoughts that he ventured off to.

"You okay?"

He immediately shook his head "No. And I don't think I'll ever be okay again." He stood up needing to be alone as he broke away from her embrace. "I'll talk to you later. I just need some time to think."

As he walked down the driveway and to his car, Monica began to worry. She still wasn't sure what the argument consist of and maybe she was never going to find out. But in the sake of her boyfriend she was willing to wait until he was ready to tell.

Even if it took days.

**Okay this chapter wasn't really what I hoped for but I'm crippled, give me a break. I wrote down a plan for the next few chapters so hopefully that will help with updating.**

**All reviews will be appreciated!**


	16. A missed prom

**The beginning may suck. But hopefully the end makes up for it.**

She could smell a hint of his Orbit Mint Gum he loved so much. Every few minutes the smell would get stronger as if it was just being exposed from it's thin plated foil wrapper it spends days in.

Lying upon the comfort of her bed, she hugged her pillow close to her chest, wishing it was him. It seemed like just last night she was pulling the gum out of her hair in the airport bathroom. Now it was two months later and she hasn't heard from him in almost three days. As the phone sat close by, she waited for a call, a text, anything.

Twenty seconds went by and she couldn't take it any longer. Snatching the phone in her hand, she began to dial his number. On the second ring, he picked up. Or _someone_ picked up.

"Hello?"

Monica's face winkled when she didn't recognize the voice on the other end. "Um..hello."

"Can I ask who's calling?"

Sitting up in bed she tucked her knees into her chest as she leaned back against the headboard. "This is Monica. Who is this?"

"I'm his mother-"

There was a paused as she heard some ruffling going around in the background then another voice appeared through the phone speaker.

"Hello darling, sorry about him. He can't figure out his sexuality." She said in annoyance

She struggled to hold back her chuckle until she found the words to reply. "Um, is Chandler around? I haven't heard from him in a few days."

When she didn't hear a sudden reply she figured she was searching for him or handing the phone off. But when her voice rang through again she knew she called at the wrong time "He is up in his room. Hasn't been out all day." She said sadly

"Do you mind if I-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when Nora spoke again "I think he would love that."

* * *

Chandler's room was trashed. Clean clothes were on the floor while dirty clothes were thrown over the opened drawers. His bed was unmade and his wastebasket was overflowed. He didn't care though. All he cared about was the one person he hasn't seen in days. This whole time he was thinking about himself, not even worried what Monica might be feeling right now.

He sat at his desk with his laptop on and the scores from the placement test up on the screen. This test determines what level of classes he would be assigned in college. It was all he could think about which caused everything to be pushed aside, including the wedding invitation he received a week ago; not touched since then.

"Chandler, open up. You're father wants to speak with you."

"Well I have nothing to say to him." He answered back through the closed door that separated them. He could hear whispering out in the hall. The faint sound of them arguing made him want to call up Monica and listen to her sweet, calm voice. But after his dad showed up that morning he didn't think twice as he went upstairs and locked himself in his room, not remembering to grab his phone on the way.

As his thoughts wandered back to reality he noticed the talking had disappeared and he wasn't being bothered any longer.

Shutting the laptop screen, Chandler moved over to his bed where he would stay until his dad left.

It sucked. Everything sucked.

Up until he heard a knock on his door and a small voice on the other side.

"Chandler."

Jumping out of bed he took two steps to the door and swung it opened to where he had enough room to pull Monica in.

"What's going on?" She asked as he pulled her by the arm and she took a seat on his bed.

He began pacing in front of her with the look of worry on his face. "Did you speak to my dad?"

She hesitated as she took her eyes from him to his room, then back again "You need to go to your fathers wedding." She answered softly

"Mon, you don't understand. He ruined my life, he ruined _every_ big moment in my life." He started to choke up and Monica waited for him to continue when he wanted. "He leaves whenever he wants then he shows up unexpected and-" He shook his head "I'm not taking it anymore."

She pats the bed next to her and he walks over slowly before plopping down next to her.

With her arm around his body and her hand running through his hair, she tried to console him. "Tell me another story."

His head rest on her shoulder "What story do you want to hear?"

She leaned her head against his "An exciting one." She answered

Chandler smiled "All my exciting stories began with London." He pulled away and kissed her cheek.

Monica tired to suppress her grin that he created.

"Don't smile." He teased her "You know you don't want to smile."

Letting it escape, she shoved him back on the bed so he was further away from her.

His hand rested behind his head for support as he lay there on his back looking up at his beautiful girlfriend. Her eyes were wandering around but he didn't mind. His eyes were too busy fixed on her. He couldn't believe it. Any of this.

And the question that he has wondered for the past couple months filled his thoughts again. Why hasn't he noticed her like this before? Just the sparkles in her eyes make him ache. He loved her so much it hurt.

Knowing that she wanted to help him with his father made since. All women want to help their boyfriends. But the truth was, he didn't want help. Yeah, it's been almost a decade since his father left and he should get over that. But that wasn't the only reason he can't go to his wedding. Let's make a list, shall we...

Tenth birthday his father breaks the news to his mom in the middle of the party and they fight the rest of the night. Junior High he shows up at his swim meet and drops his fruit hat in the pool, causing him to lose the race. Prom night, he decides he wants to get back in his life after six years of solitary and ignorance. He missed his prom because of that. And now, he wants to get married on his and Monica's 2 month anniversary. There was no way in hell he was leaving her that day for a wedding he didn't want to happen.

"Did you go to your prom?"

Monica turned her attention from the posters on the wall to Chandler lying beside her. "No." She shook her head "I was busy with other things." She dropped her arms that were holding her up so she could lie next to him.

"Homework?" He guessed

Raising her voice she defended "I had a big exam the next day."

"You missed your prom for homework!" He switched over so he was lying on his side and facing her. "Not a good enough reason."

"What?" She tilted her head up a little so she could look at him

"Everyone should go to their prom." He couldn't let her skip her Senior Prom "I'm taking you to your prom."

"Chandler-" She began to stop him but his words cut her off.

"There is nothing you can do that will change my mind." He told her

His elbow was resting on his pillow and his legs were crossed at the end of the bed, but she couldn't say no when his hand rested on hers.

"Just promise me you'll go to your fathers wedding and I'll go to prom with you." She answered softly knowing it would be hard to convince him.

* * *

"Ma, it's tight."

Nora slapped his hand away from the tie she was working on getting straight. "Stop being a baby. This is a big event, nothing is suppose to be loose."

It was on the tip of his tongue as he tried to hold in the sarcastic remark from his mother's statement.

"Perfect." Nora ran her hands over his tux to smooth out his jacket. "You remind me so much of your father."

"Thanks mom."

"Is that suppose to be sarcastic?" She remarked

"Well being recognized as gay isn't really my thing." He looked down to where his hands fixed the red flower on his chest.

She rolled her eyes "That's not what I meant-"

"When he was straight. I got it, mom." Chandler leaned down to the height of his mother in order to place a kiss on her cheek. "You should have started with that, though." He teased before hurrying upstairs to grab his wallet.

"Where's Monica?"

She waited for his answer until he hurried back down the stairs "I told you, I'm picking her up."

"Oh that's right." She slapped her head for forgetting "I'm old. I forget things." Before he got too far out the door she added one last reminder "Don't sit in the car wearing your jacket! It will wrinkle before you get there."

Chandler took it off and placed it flat in the backseat before climbing in. Rolling his window down he made his way out of the drive "Don't wait up." He shouted just as he gunned it and the motor sounded.

"Always do!"

* * *

The strapless Persian red dress carried down to her ankles. It was Rachel's idea to purchase a strapless in order to show more cleavage. But as she spent a countless time pulling up from the top, she regretted that decision.

"Monica, Chandler is here." Ross called as he passed her door on his way to his room.

With one final look in the long length mirror and a deep breath, anyone who saw her would think she was about to walk down the aisle; but she wasn't. She was on her way to her boyfriends-fathers-wedding. Accompanying Chandler is something Monica didn't miss a heartbeat thinking about. He told her he wanted to take her to prom on their anniversary, but Monica wouldn't let him since it was on the same day of his fathers big event.

Chandler didn't want to fight with her, not in the middle of the park. So he simply paused and thought of a solution._ "What if prom was at the wedding?"_ He had asked _"It's the perfect place. Everyone will be dressed up and there will be a DJ. Even food and champagne."_

Monica couldn't say no. After the way he tried to stage the perfect prom, (even though it was set up in front of their faces this whole time) she couldn't say no.

"Mon?" His voice rang out in front of her and she saw him in the doorway through her mirror. "Wow." He took a step further "You look-"

She turned to face him but he was still speechless "It's too much, isn't it?" Her smile dropped "I knew I should have picked out that blue one..." She started to mutter under her breath as she went to her closet "I should have never listened to Rachel."

"No, no, no, wait." Chandler quickly grabbed her arm in order to stop her from changing. "I love it."

"Am I going to stick out?" She asked

Being shy had it's moments. But one of them was to be behind a book instead of a strapless red dress. She could feel herself feeling flushed and nervous. Feeling his palm in hers, she knew everything was going to be fine. As long as his fingers was interlaced with hers.

"Only to me."

* * *

They pulled up and the first thing Monica saw were Drag Show Performers.

"Oh my God." She slowly unbuckled her seat belt and let it slip through her fingers until it was back in place.

"What?" Chandler questioned, still sitting in the car beside her.

"No-Nothing. I mean, I knew your father was gay but I didn't actually put the pieces together." She admitted as she watched well posered men walk into the reception.

Chandler nodded "It's just the beginning Sweetheart." He leaned over to kiss her cheek quickly before they were interrupted by the valet to come and take their car.

His hand was latched tightly around hers as men passed him by with curious looks on their faces.

"Chandler..."

Not until then did he realize he was squeezing Monica's hand a little _too_ tightly. "Sorry." He let go and continued to look around the ball room.

"Is everything okay? You've been acting weird ever since we walked in."

"No, yeah." He shook his head trying to grasp his thoughts "I just see all these guys looking at you and I can't help but feel-" He stopped mid-sentence afraid to admit that he was becoming jealous. "I just want to make the stupid toast and get out of here." All thoughts of their perfect Prom vanished.

She nodded just as a slow song came on and couples gathered on the dance floor. She has only meet Charles once but she could tell he was happy as she watched him dance with his partner.

"You want to dance?"

Monica turned towards Chandler after hearing a higher pitched voice. But when Chandler turned his head also she then noticed the other man beside him.

A lump caught in his throat. A moment of true embarrassment was about to take hold when Monica broke the ice.

"Actually, he was about to do me that honor." She laced her arm through his and gave the man a friendly smile before dragging Chandler out to the middle of the dance floor.

He brought her around then back to him. The smile that stayed plastered on Monica's lips had Chandler carious "What are you smiling about?"

She shook her head "I think the guys you thought were looking at me, were really looking at you." She chuckled

With Chandler's hands wrapped firmly around Monica's small form and her head resting on his shoulder, they danced slowly.

"You think that they think I'm gay?"

She shrugged "He asked you to dance." She lift her head to look up at him

Chandler's head wiped around to find the dance floor occupied by mostly men. To which were all looking in his general direction. Unbelievable.

"Good thing I have a hot girl dancing with me."

She closed her eyes and placed her head back on his chest. She could hear his heart beat in rhythm to hers. The movement of her body swayed to the _thump thump thump_ instead of the beat of the music. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the time they had.

The sound of his heart made her want to be closer. Physically, Mentally, Emotionally.

"Excuse me, but I believe this hansom man is my son."

Monica raised her head to find two set of eyes staring at them.

"Hey, dad." Chandler said with a hint of vexation to his tone.

"Chandler I'd like you to meet Walter." Charles said proudly "My new husband."

It took every ounce in his body to pull a smile and extend his hand "It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well." He smiled "Don't worry, son. You don't have to call me dad."

Laughing uncomfortable he said "Good" and put his arm back around Monica "And this is Monica." Chandler's smile returned "My beautiful girlfriend of two months."

Walter grinned "Aren't you a treat."

Monica's smile faded at the complement that she wasn't sure she should take as a complement.

"So Chandler, when would you like to make your toast?"

"The sooner the better." He muttered

Charles smiled and wrapped his arm lovingly around Walter "Well what better time then right now." He stopped a near by waiter and grabbed a couple glasses of champagne.

Looking around for a utensil to tap the glass with, Chandler thought back to the night in London where he was mixing Monica's drink with a spoon he found near by.

The high _clink_ sound rang through the room and everyone soon got quiet.

"Uh..." Chandler looked around meeting a few eyes "I actually had a speech prepared but left it in my other pants." He joked but didn't get anything when crickets sounded from the DJ. "Okay, tough crowd." But again nothing "I'm the son of the..." He looked back to the guest of honor not sure which was the bride and which was the groom "I'm the son of Charles Bing. Or as some of you know as Helen."

Monica looked around and knew Chandler was feeling a bit out of place.

"I actually...uh..." He looked down at his glass and lost his words. He was about to shove his hand in his pocket, something he found himself doing to free his nerves, but his hand didn't make it there when he felt Monica take hold and squeeze; reassuring him that she was there for support.

He looked in her eyes and continued his speech "I actually didn't want to come tonight. Mainly because tonight is not just a special night for my dad, but for me as well." He paused and looked around the room "You might think that I could be a little over dressed for a wedding and my date maybe as well." He motioned to Monica, which caused her to blush "But the truth is that tonight was our two month anniversary." He paused "I don't know much about true love and I'm not entirely sure how my dad found Walter." He looked back at the both of them "I never went to my prom and I may never have the true feeling of prom night like most of you did. But tonight, I wanted to take my girl to her prom."

Monica had tears in her eyes when he called her his girl.

"This night is all about my dad and Walter." He raised his glass "I know you found your love. And I know that my prom queen is not far away." He softened his voice as he looked down at Monica "Cheers." He clinked her glass and everyone raised theirs.

**I'm going to stop there and continue with their prom night in chapter 17. I really hope you like it still, please please please tell me in your reviews!**


	17. 1 key, 1 bed, 2 teens

**Thank you hugefriendsfan00 for helping me with the idea! And thank you for everyone else that reviewed I truly do appreciate it very much!**

They sat at their empty table; plates cleared, chairs pushed so close together their knees were overlapping and their thumbs were locked. Monica was biting her lip as Chandler smiled. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

"Do you declare a thumb war?" She asked

Chandler shook his head "You beat me the last three times."

She tilted her head to the side as her thumb stayed pressed to his "Just one last time..." She pleaded

He hesitated just to try and throw her off "Fine. Go!" He hurried to lift his elbow off the table and lean his body into hers.

"Chandler!" She laughed as he basically blocked her view so he could beat her this one time. She could feel her thumb being pressured by his. But it didn't feel crushed. The way he stood over her in a way she could smell his colon that he put on just for this special occasion. She was just about to lean in when he released and sat back down in his chair.

Her competitiveness resurfaced "That was so unfair!" She was mad but couldn't seem to stop smiling. The way his grin moved up and his eyes glistened.

"All is fair in love and war."

"That is such a cheesy line." She chuckled

"How is that cheesy?"

"It just is-"

"No, it just makes since at this moment in time."

"At this moment in time?" She repeated, raising her eyebrows, waiting for him to explain.

"Yep." Chandler knew he wasn't going to win this argument as he chuckled and bowed his head thinking of what to say next.

"Excuse me."

Looking up they both made eye contact with the guest of honor as they stood over them looking their best.

"Chandler. I know it's late, and I know you didn't want to show up tonight." Charles glanced at Walter next to him" So, as a gift to you, we decided you need to relax. To have some time to yourself we got you a hotel room booked at the Plaza for tonight."

Chandler was stunned. "I can't take that." He stood up rejecting the hotel key Charles had reached out to him "Besides, I want to spend this night with Monica. And plus, mom is waiting up for me." He explained "Even though I told her not too..." He muttered under his breath as a side thought. "It's fine, I should probably be heading back home, anyway."

"Son, it's a long drive back. Rest. And I'm sure Monica could stay with you."

Chandler was surprised by the fact his dad didn't mind his girlfriend staying the night with him in a hotel. They were teenagers, they had needs.

"Are you sure?" He finally made the effort to reach out for the key his father was handing him.

Charles nodded "Take it." Once the silence between the group became too much, Charles continued "You should get going. It's getting late."

Nodding, he grabbed Monica's high heels that were under the table and then her hand. "Congratulations. And I know I don't say it enough, but..." He paused "You're my dad and I love you."

Before things got to be too much, Chandler led Monica out of the ball room and outside.

It was dark and the night was getting chilly, but neither of them felt cold. Monica's hand stayed clasped with Chandler's as he led her to the car garage.

He paused, composing himself, turned around and closed the gap between them. Standing just outside the car, Chandler waited to get in as he rested his forehead against Monica's. In this moment he closed his eyes while his hands found the place on her hips "Come to the hotel with me."

Snaking her hands behind his neck, Monica closed her eyes with his "I just know that if we do this, tonight, it will open up so many things between us."

"I know." He whispered through the dusted air. But when he opened his eyes to find her sapphire, blue, marbled ones closed, all he saw was the orange light the garage held that night. Placing soft kisses on her eye lashes he knew that he just wanted her tonight. The fears it would bring, vanished. "I want to be with you." He continued to whisper "But I also want you to be ready."

Opening her eyes she saw him staring down at her "Maybe I'm ready...tonight." Grinning she leaned up to kiss him "I think we're ready."

* * *

The one bedroom Plaza Hotel room Charles Bing rented out for them was not the bedroom they had expected.

"Did you know about this?" Monica asked as she made her way over to the champagne bottle that sat perfectly in the ice box.

Chandler's eyes stayed focused on Monica's as he shook his head "This doesn't change your mind, does it?"

Putting down the bottle of alcohol she grabbed his T-shirt and planted a longing kiss on his lips. In that kiss she put all her feelings of love that she had in this relationship. "I love you Chandler Bing. And I want to continue this night with you. Whether it means we're drunk or sober." She joked

"God, I love you so much it hurts."

They were so close she could feel his body warm hers, hear the soft whisper of his breath as he exhaled. She inched closer and felt his hand circle hers once again. Looking up at him she found his soft blue eyes already locked on hers. He ran his fingertips up her forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps blooming in their wake. Bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, he ran his thumb along her cheekbone. She nestled into his hand, feeling the warmth seep into her. Chandler leaned in, lips parting slightly, his eyes fitting down to rest on Monica's. His kiss was soft, but urgent. Their lips moved unison and suddenly, nothing mattered anymore.

Brushing his fingers across her shoulders, Chandler waited. His lips caressed hers as they tumbled onto the mattress.

"Wait."

His body was pushed upward as she needed room to breath. Hesitating she lied there with him on top of her.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to. He knew she changed her mind.

Making the small gesture, he rolled over to a sitting position.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly, bringing her hands to meet the bed.

He began to take off his shoes to slip right into his pajamas instead. "I'm sorry...maybe this is too soon."

"No." She stopped him while looking back at the bed she was now sitting up in "It's just..." Pausing she looked down, embarrassed "I've never..." Monica couldn't bring herself to say it.

Chandler stopped unbuttoning his shirt as he looked back at Monica.

"I'm sorry, it was just a momentary lapse."

"No." He moved quickly to face her "You have nothing to apologize for."

Looking up to meet his eyes she spoke softer than air that night "I want _you_ to be my first, Chandler."

He nodded but didn't move.

She gently pushed him back on the bed.

"Just tell me if it becomes too much." He spoke right before his lips found hers again. "And I'll stop."

Slowly, they took turns removing each others clothing, until all that separated them was her excited breathing blowing on his chest.

**Short, Sweet, Simple. Hopefully not too graphic that you all hate it. Only a couple more chapters left! And as always, all reviews will be well appreciated and thanked in the next chapter!**


	18. Give me a reason

**_hugefriendsfan00 - Thanks, I think you are going to really like this chapter!_**

**_Guest (who reviewed first) - I know, God it felt like they've waited forever compared to how many chapters there are but really it is just a few months. But I'm glad I didn't wait longer for them to have sex._**

**_WHOviangirl0580 - Here is the next chapter :) Thanks for your review!_**

**_Guest (#2) - Sorry this update took so long. Getting ready for college sucks._**

**_Guest (#3) - Thank you so much! I literally light up when I hear that! I'm really glad someone thinks so :)_**

**_Phoebe - It will be hard to continue to write. But if I do I will keep your ideas in mind :) Thanks for the amazing reviews!_**

**_RGfI - Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Mondler2014 - That is just the way I hoped someone would react. It doesn't need to be long and wordy, you just need to know what they are feeling to get the mood of their first time across to the readers. Or you I guess :)_**

**_OldMondlerLover - Thank you!_**

**_Guest (#4) - I KNOW! I wanted to write it so badly! But I wasn't sure if people would care for that in a way they might think it's too smutty for this one particular story. I was a little upset when I posted. Rethinking if I should have wrote it a little more detailed. Their next time, I will, just for you ;)_**

**_Guest (#5) - Thank you, Thank you very much! I'm extremely glad I didn't lose any readers because I'm dragging it out to take months._**

**_Mondler forever - I know, I was actually rethinking about reposting to write it more graphic. (Can't say that didn't cross my mind) But what is done is done and hopefully not upsetting. And let me tell you, there is still a lot to come!_**

**_Guest (#6) - So cute you get jealous? I've been down that road! Thanks for your review!_**

* * *

It was concealed but he knew exactly what it held inside. The envelope with the university initials in the top left corner revealed where exactly it was shipped from. The way it was larger than the others made it stick out. His name printed in bold told the city who it was for. But the only thing that made this one different from all the others, is the Welcoming All Freshman Packet, behind it.

"It's your choice." His mother had told him "Stay here with the love of your life or choose the path that will help your future."

It was just a week after the wedding but Chandler's feelings didn't change when he replied wholeheartedly and not a beat between her words and his "What if my future is here?"

Maybe his future was here but he was too young to understand what he wanted and she knew whatever she did to try and change his answer, it wouldn't be much different.

When not hearing a response, he took his enclosed envelope up the flight of stairs to his room where he would throw it in his wastebasket next to his desk. Already full from the crumpled up papers, it landed right on top.

Everything was about to change.

And he only knew part of it.

* * *

"Mom, I don't see it!" Monica shouted from the kitchen. Her features facing the cabinet to where she was searching for the seasoning as if she was yelling at the salt for not being oriented with the pepper. Moving it slightly over to where it was originally suppose to sit, Monica continued with her duties. "Mom, I can't-"

She stopped when Judy walked through the doors with the seasoning in her hand "That's because it's right here."

Looking over she noticed the Basil in her hand "I was looking for the Paprika." She announced a little upset that she stopped her search.

People put different seasoning on their burgers. But the Geller's had it one way and one way only. If it changed or was slightly different, it just simply didn't taste right. Garlic Salt, Pepper, Basil, Chili Powder, and Paprika. Just a dash of this, a pinch of that and they were ready to fry. 10-15 minutes at the most before they get served right after the salad to which Ross tries to add radishes to.

"I'll run to the store." Monica begins to take off her apron that her late grandmother sewed heartfelt patches on.

"Sweetheart, that isn't necessary. I'm sure if you don't tell the boys, neither of them will notice." Judy assured

Monica placed the small fabric on the counter "Okay, but if dad starts choking because you put too much Garlic Salt to cover up the undiscovered Paprika then you are to blame." She gave a cheeky grin to which her mother rolled her eyes at.

The silence that followed was rare in the kitchen that Monica helped her Mother prepare food over. The burgers were seasoned, the salad was tossed, the table was set. All that was left was the occasional song that came on the radio they listened to while cleaning up the crumbs left on the counter top. But there was no song. It was silent.

Rinsing out her wash rag in the sink to wipe off the counter, Monica looked over at her mother putting around the seasonings that had been used just before. "So, I was thinking about going over to Chandler's tonight." She announced without looking up.

Judy was normally acceptable with her daughter leaving the house after supper. Helping her cook the meal then clean up the dishes, she knew Monica was a good girl and wouldn't get into much trouble. After finding out the boy she loved had history, and not positive memories on that part, Judy got a little more shaky with letting her daughter slip out.

_"Everyone has history. He quit and is clean." Monica reminded her repeatedly saying she loved him._

"Do you have your resume filled out?" She asked, making sure the lids were fastened tightly.

Turning off the tap water, the rag dripping wet before ringing it out and placing it aside, Monica dried her hands. "I finished it last week." With the salad on the table, waiting patiently to be served, Monica went ahead and filled the bowls that sat upon the china plates.

"Just be back before dawn this time." Judy closed the cabinet without a sound but a squeak from the old hinges that held the wood in place.

"What do you have against Chandler?" Monica grew to be upset "He had done nothing but love me."

Turning around, Judy saw the sorrow she carried in her eyes "I have nothing against Chandler. I just don't want to see you get hurt when college rolls around and you two go your separate ways. Honey, in all honesty, young love like yours only last so long." Gathering the dressings out of the fridge, she continued "Have you two ever fought?"

Nodding she remembered many times they had an argument. Chuckling she began to break the ice, "Many times actually."

"Yeah?"

The thing about relationships are that many people think _not_ arguing could lead to a happy marriage. But nope. Arguing is the main reason Monica's parents get along so great. Their hitting retirement, they don't react to the same things anymore, in fact, most of the time their arguments or fights are subtle.

She shrugged "Well, I mean we don't argue like you and dad."

Judy's eyes narrowed "Your father and I don't argue."

Rolling her eyes she looked up and laughed "Please. Ross and I can hear you _every_ night!" She began to tell the long story "Mom I know you don't like to watch movies on the TV-"

"I love to watch-"

"No-hold on, let me finish." She interrupted "Mom you don't like to _watch _films on the TV. You _say_ you do, but years of bitter experience have proven that what you actually want is to sit by dad _while he narrates the entire film to you_. 'Who's she?', 'Why did he get shot?', 'I thought that one was on their side?', 'Is that a bomb' - with dad continuously thinking 'JUST WATCH IT! IN THE NAME OF GOD, _JUST WATCH IT_!'" Monica said dramatically to which Judy didn't care for "The hellish mirror-image of this is when you furnish him, deaf to his pleading, with _your_ commentary. Chair-clawing suspense being assaulted mercilessly from behind by such interjections as, 'Hey! Look! They're the cushions _we've_ got.', 'Isn't she the one who does that tampon advert?' and, on one famous occasion, 'Oh, I've seen this - he gets killed at the end.'" She finished off

Judy sighed without much of a word; unfolding and refolding the napkin in front of her.

"Burgers are ready." Ross walked through the door with the plate of grilled patties. Sensing the tension, he paused before setting the plate on the table for everyone to serve themselves.

Breaking her eyes from her mother's gaze, Monica dropped the conversation to enjoy dinner with her family. "Thanks, Ross."

"No problem." He got out the hamburger buns that were still concealed by a twist tie on the end; not allowing it to be opened. "Mon, are you going over to Chandler's tonight?" He asked "I was thinking I'll have the guys over tonight if not."

Monica was in the middle of dicing up some tomato for the burgers when he asked "The guys?" She questioned

"I have friends!" He defended

Monica shook her head, not quite believing it. "Um...no." She answered his question "I don't think I'll go-"

"-Until after dinner." Judy cut in

Her head whipped over to where her mom was preparing her salad bowl.

And the conversation suppressed. It was behind them and Monica felt like she had her supportive mother back. "Really?" She stood up straight and abandoned her plate.

Judy's small smile continued to grow at her daughters eagerness "He is a good boy. And whatever path you two choose, I know your love for one another will be strong enough to get pass any struggles it may bring along."

* * *

Sweating, he gripped the ball in his hands. Standing at the end of the drive, he let go watching it soar through the opened air. He could smell the rubber on his hands from the long night he has been out shooting hoops. With the ball merely touching the net, Chandler felt good about each shot. Since he was a little kid, the only stress relief he found was basketball. Clearing his mind as the only thing he heard was the crickets chirping between each bounce.

Walking towards the basket to retrieve his ball, Chandler heard her voice.

"I didn't know you were an All Star?"

Wiping the sweat off his brow for the umpteenth time, Chandler tried to catch his breath. "Just messing around."

Monica closed the gap between them "You okay?" She asked softly

He gripped the ball tighter "Fine."

"Chandler, I've been dating you long enough to know when you are fine and when you are not." Monica countered

He shook his head, the dampness on his shirt feeling more visible.

"Please, let me in." She could feel him pulling back "I wanna help."

"That's just the thing. You can't help." The concealed envelope still sat in his wastebasket. The thought of opening it made things worse. "I just want to be with you." He shot the ball, following it with his eyes until it hit the rim and bounced off.

Monica moved towards the ball and picked it up.

The feel of it was unfamiliar. And the way it was too big to fit in her palm had her looking uncomfortable.

"Need help?" He chuckled. Things were brightening up just by being around her. And that was just what he needs. To feel her, mesmerize her form and her motions she takes with every step. He needed to wake up every morning knowing that she was going to see him later that same day. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her for one minute.

"Oh, so all the sudden you think you know basketball?" She teased

He took a step closer "No...I_ know,_ I know basketball."

Monica held the orange sphere in both her hands. mesmerizing the way it looks. "I bet I can win." She challenged "One on one?"

He grinned "I'm not going to play against you-"

"Oh, you think you're gonna lose." She smiled

Chandler's smile faded as he narrowed his eyes "Bring it on, Babe."

Monica began dribbling the ball. Her strides longer than normal as she tried to keep control.

Watching as she moved around him, looking at the ball the whole time, Chandler waited for the perfect moment to grab her waist from behind.

"Hey!" She squealed for a split second before her laugh took over. Her body bent forward to try and keep the ball away from Chandler.

His hips pressed against hers. His lusty body mirroring her petite one. "Are you going to shoot?" He teased, knowing she didn't have a chance. The way his feet were spread afar stopped her from escaping his arms.

"This is a foul."

Chandler let go and put his hands up to give her a quick chance.

Monica was a good five inches shorter than Chandler; her hair was down and draped over her shoulders. The way he carefully brushed it out of her face from behind, took her eyes off the painted square. "You're distracting me." She whispered trying to keep her attention focused on the backboard.

Chandler removed his hands from running through her hair, settling them at his side. "Sorry." He grinned "I can see everything from behind you, so don't screw this up." He put the pressure on

The longer she waited the harder it was to let go of the ball. Without much of a sense of physical activity, Monica threw the ball up and missed the basket by a good five feet.

She knew Chandler was behind her with a smile written across his face. She immediately turned around and hit his chest playfully.

"Hey!" He put his arms up to block his chest from being beaten. "What was that for?"

"You did that on purpose." Monica began walking away when she felt his strong arms wrap from behind.

Chandler swung her around causing her to laugh. "I'm taking you to my dungeon." He joked as he moved her so she sat on his shoulder. Carrying her to the front door and all the way up to his room, Chandler tossed her on the bed. Monica giggled the whole time, hanging onto Chandler's body for support.

His lips pressed against hers, and her hands came to rest on each side of his face. Crawling over her body, Monica began to settle on her back.

Their lips relaxed in time with each other. Their tongues moist but not sloppy as together they pushed passed the barrier their mouths made. His lips opened before closing slowly back down on hers. Monica's hands slid to behind Chandler's neck; pressing her body against his before sliding her tongue out and escaping his lips.

Chandler's eyes immediately found hers as he caught his breath. "I need to take a shower." He said breathlessly

Monica's eyes widened "I'm not going to join you, if that was what you had planned..."

"No! I mean, sure. But no, I think it may be too soon for that." He cleared up the confusion "I just know I probably smell and yet here I am crushing you."

She shook her head "You aren't crushing me." She said softly with her hands still around his neck.

"Okay, well I still need to wash." Pulling off her, Chandler grabbed the dirty towel off the floor. "You gonna be good here for ten minutes?" He asked

Monica nodded, still sitting on his navy blue bed.

"Kay, I'll be right back." He leaned down to kiss her forehead a final time before hurrying out his bedroom door and down the hall to the bathroom.

She fought the urge to straighten up. The caps off his colon bottle, his drawers half opened, the trashcan full of nothing but paper.

Looking closer she saw the white envelope, too big to fit all the way. No. She stayed put, refusing to think what it may hold inside. Taking a deeper look she saw the bold letters **PSU **engraved at the top left.

* * *

The steam rushed out of the bathroom when exposed to the cool air.

All Chandler had on was a towel around his waist. Throwing his sweaty clothes in the hamper at the corner of the bathroom, Chandler made his way back to his room. "Now Mon, I'm not decent so cover-" Stopping short he saw her standing over the trashcan with the acceptance letter in her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you got accepted?" Her downcast eyes left the letter to meet his at the door.

His mouth slightly ajar and his marbled pupils stayed on the letter in her hands. Nothing but a worried expression showing.

The truth was out. What he was afraid would happen, happened. And time couldn't be turned back. "I told you where I was attending." He said simply, like there was no letter between them.

"Yeah but Chandler, Philadelphia." Monica said as if it was London or Paris. "This is your chance to be who you want to be."

"I want to be with you." He walked over to his dresser drawer to find a pair of boxers.

She shook her head not believing what she was about to do. Her vision became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. Looking back down at the acceptance letter in her hands, she took a deep breath. "Well, I guess now is a better time then never..." Her voice was shaking as her hands trembled

"Mon..." Chandler said softly after putting on a pair of blue boxers. His towel dropped and his hands reached out to her, not realizing what she was about to say; just the sadness in her eyes concerned him.

She couldn't look up at him. Her one hand covering her face as the other gripped the letter. "I leave in a week. And I can't stand to see you giving up a dream to take a chance that may or may not last." She shrugged, finally gazing up at the love of her life in front of her. "And that's why..."

"No." It was barely above a whisper. He could feel the air getting thinner as he fought to keep breathing. "I love you."

"And that's why I gotta go." Not waiting for his reply, she handed off the tore opened envelope before rushing out of the room.

It began to rain. Her eyelids fluttered up and down, trying to block the wetness it brought to her body.

"Monica, wait!" Chandler rain out the front door to stop her. Nothing mattered at this moment. Not that it was raining, not the rain soaking his clothes. Just getting his girlfriend back was on his mind.

"Chandler. Please."

"Just give me one reason why we can't go to the same college." He yelled although she could hear him perfectly fine.

She threw her arms out in exasperation. "Because you deserve better."

He stepped closer, the puddles splashing as the powering rain didn't show any sign of letting up. "There is no better." His voice lowered as he stood close as can be with her body near his.

She couldn't stop the smile that showed "Give me one good reason why you think so." She countered

Chandler's smile mirrored Monica's; his fingers interlaced with hers as the water dripped off his pointed nose. "Because I felt something different with you that I haven't felt with any other girl." He told her "I love the way geese make you run, the way your voice gets higher as you sing Sweet Caroline in a record booth." His eyes never left hers as he named off all the things he loved about her "The way you correct tour guides mistakes from past history, and the way you light up when reading a book about Shakespeare. I want to be with you Monica so I can distract you each time we take a plane ride back to London." He finished softly "Because London is where romance sparks and people fall in love."

"Give me another reason you want to be with me?" She challenged, not finding that answer to her liking

"So I can kiss you anytime I want." He said with a cheeky smile

"What if you find someone prettier, smarter..?"

He shook his head "Not possible."

"What if Tyler comes back? You think I'll still want you?" She teased

And Chandler's grin grew. "You think Tyler can live up to this?"

She shrugged

"You don't even know what he looks like."

"I'm sure he isn't ugly and has boils throughout his body."

Their conversation continued on, neither carrying about the time or dipping rain around them.

Chandler took a deep breath before continuing "You remember that party in London?"

Monica's eyes focused off of Chandler for a few seconds "The one you dragged me too?"

He nodded "And you remember that fight that broke out before we left-"

"And the guy nudged me." Monica continued to nod "Where are you going with this?"

Swallowing the built up saliva he looked into her gorgeous eyes "And all those things fell out of your purse. And I started to pick them up for you." She nodded along "Well, one of the many things I grabbed was your phone."

"Chandler. What are you trying to say."

"I punched in my number while you weren't looking."

She stopped him "What did you say your mothers middle name was?" She laid her hand over his chest

He took a deep breath "Nora _Tyler_ Bing."

Her grip loosened and her body moved back "You lied to me?" She said softly, the rain seeming to pick up and drop harder. She was angry. Furious. "This whole time I thought I was falling for two guys. But really, it was you." His eyes dropped to the rain seeping through his clothes.

"Monica, hear me out-"

"Did you use me? Was this some kind of sick joke?" She questioned

"No!" He said a little too harshly "No."

"I don't know what to think anymore Chandler." She took another step back towards her car. "I have other things to worry about. And your games aren't one of them."

Watching her go was the hardest thing he has ever done. The thunder clashed and the night turned chilly. But he didn't seem to notice the difference from a sunny, summer night.

**Give me a reason to stay.**

**I leave in four days. Think I can push another chapter by then?**


	19. Making up

**Here we go...**

-Material used to protect fragile goods, especially in transit.

-Material used to seal a joint or assist in lubricating an axle.

She shook her head "What does that even mean!?" Getting frustrated while looking up 'Easier ways to pack a suitcase' was not helping Monica's time.

"You leave tomorrow." Ross sat on her bedroom floor "And you have one box packed." He looked up from the bottle of lotion in his hands "Your bathroom bag."

Monica's eyes stayed sealed to the screen of her computer.

"Here's a helpful hint..." He paused "You pack your bathroom bag last!"

She was upset, sure. Maybe even depressed. But what is done is done. The fact that he kept something from her is what made her upset. How are they suppose to be with each other when one of them is hiding behind lies?

"You need to talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him right now." Monica slammed down her laptop screen, making a louder noise than intended.

"What the hell happened between you two anyway?" He was leaned up against the wall with his arms resting on top his knees. "I thought you guys were inseparable?"

Rolling her eyes she felt like this question came up everyday she didn't see Chandler. And that has been six days in counting...

"Look, everyone has fights. We'll get over it and move on." She began folding her articles of clothing to fit perfectly in her bag. "Things get easily forgotten...isn't that right?"

Remembering one fight in particular when she was twelve and Ross was thirteen. It was a Friday night and the new Exorcist movie just came out. She and Ross have been dying to see that movie ever since it previewed on television. Of course she was too young and her parents didn't allow it. Being Rated R you had to at least be 18 years of age. Soon she got over it, knowing it was a long shot. But the thing that struck her most was when her parents caved in thinking he was mature enough to go see the new film. They bought his ticket and he joined his friends at the movies. Monica argued with her parents from the time Ross left to the time he arrived back home.

That night she was sound asleep when he entered her bedroom asking if she was still awake. Seconds later she felt her covers being pulled back and him joining her in her small bed. Monica was sure glad she didn't go to the movies that night. She'd known after seeing Ross' reaction she'd be scared straight!

"Yeah. But is this just a fight?" Ross asked knowing this had to be more than just another stupid argument like when they were kids. Things change when they get older. They become more mature therefore fights get more serious.

Whenever he tries to help it gets to be too much for Monica to get a handle on. Whether it be with her packing or just relationship issues, it all ended up with the same sentence. "I'm just telling you something you already know."

"Hey Mon, is this suppose to reduce wrinkles?"

Rachel walked through her bedroom door from examining her bathroom cabinets, returning with only a cream in her hands

"Rach, what are you doing with that? That's my moms." Irritated with her brother was one thing. Annoyed by her best friend was another. "You guys are suppose to help me pack."

Most of every family friend or relatives don't go to the same college. Wanting to get away and venture out was on most teenagers mind. But this particular trio of friends were almost inseparable. "It's not our problem you are so behind in packing." Ross squeezed some lotion on his hands before closing the cap and setting it back in the bag. The only bag.

"What happened to you. You use to pack _weeks_ before you leave. Now we are lucky if we get you ready in the next 24 hours." Her friend commented

Shaking her head she sighed. "I just got a lot to think about right now."

They gave each other the look before turning back to their friend "Does one of those things so happen to be, Chandler?"

They saw right through her. But there was only one way to get them on the same page in her book. And that was telling them the truth.

"I told you about that guy, Tyler, right?" Monica pointed up to Rachel as she took a seat in the desk chair opposite of her.

"You mean the mystery guy?" She grinned

"Yeah, so I tried to meet up with him a few times in London but it never worked out." She reached out to grab her water on her desk top "But each time he would finish texting me, Chandler would show up...suddenly..." Monica explained slowly, hoping Rachel would catch on. And fortunately her friends thoughts were in order as she connected the final piece of the puzzle.

"Nora _Tyler_ Bing!"

Monica's eyes grew wide as she nodded knowingly.

"I can't believe he would do that." Rachel's head shook, disapprovingly.

"Do what?" Ross decided _then_ to join the conversation.

Just like any other teenage girl, Monica ignored her brother in order to continue her conversation with her friend.

"But how did he manage to keep up with those texts?"

Shrugging, she replied "I don't know. But I wanna say Joey Tribbiani was in on it too."

"You don't think-" Pausing, Rachel waited for her friend to cut her off.

"Think what?" Ross tried a second time to join in on the gossip.

"They spend an awful lot of time together."

"But Chandler would never do that to you." Rachel's eyes narrowed as she didn't believe what she was hearing. "Chandler was Tyler this whole time?"

Rolling her eyes Monica held out her water for Rachel to place back on the table "Yes, we've established that."

"I know, I just felt like it needed to be said again." She shrugged

* * *

The urge to cough as the smoke went in made his lungs feel a little bit tipsy but alive. The taste of it disappeared over the years as this one dragged out, it felt more delicious on the tongue and the smoke more delightful. It all rushed back to him. Why he quit he couldn't remember? Being most of the way through the second stick, the feel became calmer. More relaxing as his eyes slowly closed and he felt like he was floating.

"I don't get it."

"It's been years?" His fingers came down from his mouth, the warmth of the burning end traveling through his body "I think I deserve _one_ every once and a while."

Joey got frustrated. He yanked the cigarette out of his friends hand and threw it on the gravel before smashing it under his shoe. "Not that. Monica?"

He flashed his lighter with his thumb and forefinger. "I lied to her." His voice softening "I lied to her to get closer and it just drew us apart."

"Look." Joey stopped the rocking of the porch swing they sat upon "I'm going to get sentimental so don't get all choked up and shit. Okay?" He paused, waiting for his friends word.

Chandler motioned for him to go on as he looked out at the passing cars.

"You two are meant for each other. We all look around and when we see you together...I don't know, it just fits." Chandler's head moved back to Joey as he spoke "And you just know...it's going to last forever."

The ache in his stomach of wanting another drag, returned. Maybe it was the cause of quitting for so long or maybe it was just feelings for Monica resurfacing. Whatever it was, he begged for it to cease. He didn't need this now and he didn't need the extra pressure it brought to his day.

With Monica probably on her way to campus at this time, Chandler's affection towards his love for her and his decision with choosing PSU to make her happy, his time with her was coming to a standstill.

"Go after her." Joey's words returned his thoughts to reality.

"She is probably already packed into her dorm room by now."

He shrugged not caring if she was halfway to China at this moment. Why should he still be here mourning over this? "Does that mean you can't see her again?" He said sarcastically "Look, she isn't an immigrant waiting to be married into the country. She's your girlfriend waiting to see how you truly love her."

Everything he has been questioning up until this moment was forgotten. Tyler was history, his dad was married, his prom night was a memory, dusted go karts were washed. But Monica stayed Monica. She was his until someone said otherwise. And 'til that day comes, he will always love her like another day in the rain.

God, when did Joey become so smart?

Jumping up Chandler grabbed either side of his face, planting a kiss on his cheek "I love you man." He rushed off the porch and sprinted to his car.

* * *

"Got everything?" Jack shut the trunk, praying nothing would fall out in the process.

"Everything I'll need." Monica announced, throwing her pillow in the middle seats. Her hands settled in her back pockets of her jeans, her hair was slightly curled for her big first day of college.

When her phone began to buzz she took it out only to look at the Caller ID.

"You ready Sweetie?"

She put her finger up "Can I have a couple more minutes?"

Her mother nodded, accepting the fact she needed to double check and make sure she had _everything._

"Chandler, I can't talk now." Her voice was low as she started to walk back towards the house. The phone was held up to her ear not exactly waiting for his answer back "I'm about to leave."

"I know. I just needed to hear your voice." The sound of horns echoed through the speaker. His driving with one hand not helping with the speed bump ahead. "I need to tell you something."

She looked back at her family getting in the car "I really gotta go."

"Then I'll tell you now." There was a letter he wrote her. One that expressed everything. The whole Tyler thing, the acceptance to PSU and most importantly, this past summer. Pulling the crumpled out paper from his pocket, he held the phone in the nape of his neck. "A life isn't worth living if it's perfect. Some have struggles, some have emotions, but mine I would describe in one word. Complete." The letter was folded opened in front of him on the stirring wheel as he read his words out loud to her "And you are the reason I feel that way. Because being with you is all I need in life. I don't need the perfect job or the perfect family. All I need is you." His car came to a stop right outside of her house and he got out slowly watching as her back faced him.

Her voice started shaking at the sound of his voice, the expression he had in his words. "Chandler..."

He could sense the tears forming. "Life is short...we all gotta smile before we have no teeth." He paused for dramatic affect "And the only way I can do that is if I'm with you."

Turning around she heard his car door shut and watched as he made his way towards her. Stopping right in front of her he brushed his thumb over her jaw line "I'm not leaving. Not unless it is exactly 79.7 miles from you." Knowing that was how far he would be from the campus she was staying on. "I don't want to leave you." His tear lines matched hers "But for the next semester, I'll be sure to stay in contact so you don't leave me."

"I won't leave you even if you had...zits covering your face." She said off the top of her head.

He chuckled "What if I had warms?"

She cringed "We won't be lacking lips for a while. That's for sure."

His smile slowly faded "I'm going to be attending PSU. But next semester I expect a spot on your tour list." He told her "Because I won't know where all my new classes will be."

Monica didn't care what people said or what they saw as she leaned in and made her lips one with his. "Just don't be one of those jack-ass freshman." Her hands stayed around his torso when she pulled back slightly.

"Since when do you have a potty mouth?" He teased, not once hearing that kind of language come out of her mouth.

"Since I've been going out with you." Her face inches from him she awaited his kiss.

To which he gladly excepted "By the way babe. I'm afraid your freshman-ass is in the same boat as mine."

She gasped as she pulled back "Did you just call me an ass?"

His features matched hers "Are we really going to play this game now?" He turned the cards on her.

Shaking her head she smiled "I'll see you later?" Giving him a peck on the cheek she watched as her family grew impatient. "I _really_ gotta go now."

Chandler gave her one last quick kiss "I'll come by once everything settles?"

"Sounds perfect."

**And that is my attempt at a chapter! I'm almost done with the next one. I'll update again tomorrow morning before I leave. That is unless no one wants to read the chapter that is graphic and more detailed...**

**I think we should take a vote, smut? no smut?**

**Just repeat after me "I...(state your name)...will not judge Mondlerfan101 or Rylee whichever you prefer...for writing smut in chapter 20."**

**P.S. Mia, monbonbing, I changed like half this chapter so that you won't hate me for giving Chandler cancer ;) You can thank me later! Oh and I'm leaving for Southern Thursday! I'll be passing you! I'm totally going to leave a secret message in the nearest Mc Donalds for you to read. (All words will be spelt backwards..shhh!) My family is going to hate me when I tell them the last place I wanna eat before I'm stuck with college food is Mc Donalds :)**


	20. A night with worry

**Okay! So here is a small chapter, please tell me what you think, it's graphic for those who don't feel comfortable with that just yet, there is a sex scene ;)**

"You need to see the closet space! And the amount of refrigerator room we've got! Oh, my God, don't even get me started on the showers in this place!"

Every girl would hate this place that their parents are making them share with a complete stranger. They would cry once they lost the privacy of their own room, and probably end up in a fettle position on the second day.

"Do you have any idea how amazing this place is?" Rachel exclaimed, jumping on her share of the beds "Monica," She finally got her friends attention "We are in college now. Enjoy it!"

She cracked a smile "Did you sneak an Energy Drink while I was gone or something?"

Rachel remained quite.

Monica rolled her eyes "Are you going to tell me about the view?"

"Oh, my God, the view!" Rachel jumped up to look out their window.

There were loads of cars parked right outside, just packed with college utensils. Some students volunteered to help with the process of carrying all their stuff up the flight of stairs.

"Can you believe we looked like that?" Rachel chuckled looking down at the poor losers that still had to fight the hassle of finding their room.

"Rach, we still do." Monica looked back at her sealed boxes edging to unpack them now.

"Oh, that reminds me. Call me Rachel." She noted "I don't want people getting confused and calling me...Raquel or something...for the first week we're here."

She narrowed her eyes at her "Who will call you that?"

They moved over to their beds "I don't know. Micheal from downstairs may over hear you-"

"Rachel!" Monica gasped "You are not sleeping with someone on the first night we're here!"

"No!" She shouted "I'm just saying if something...were to happen, I don't want anyone getting confused."

"You are unbelievable." Monica grabbed her bedspread to start making her bed.

"Me? You're the one fighting with your boyfriend because he lied to you." She argued "And to tell you the truth Mon, you fell for both the guys. Chandler is just doing you the favor an' choosing."

Monica threw her pillow down "You know what. I gotta go before one of us seriously gets hurt." She quickly grabbed her bag off her chair.

* * *

The day seemed to get warmer with everyone outside mixing up the air around campus. But Monica didn't seem to notice all that much when she pressed the numbers in her keypad, dialing the familiar number. How did things get this way? They were suppose to be together, not apart. Different colleges means different campus, and that was something Monica was having a hard time cooping with.

"Hello?"

She sniffled, glad to be hearing his voice again "Can I come over?"

"Mon, what's wrong?"

She shook her tears away "Nothing. I just need to see you."

"I was gonna come over later when you're done unpacking. Or your bed's made, whichever, we're gonna mess it up anyway-"

"Chandler." Monica stopped him

He knew she must have been upset if she called him up after six hours of not seeing each other "Yeah, the door's unlocked."

* * *

The ride to his house seemed double the length. And maybe it was. But all Monica could focus on was seeing her boyfriend to cheer her up and assure her that college life was just another year of hard work. They were going to get through this semester whether it was together or not.

Just like he said, the front door appeared to be unlocked when she arrived. She didn't bother looking downstairs for him, she already knew he'd be in his room listening to music as he got ready to leave for PSU the next day.

His room was trashed, not a surprise there, but this time all she noticed was his back facing her. The way his hair was gelled up and spiked just for her that afternoon. She could tell his clothes had been just clean and he was wearing the colon she really liked.

Needless to say, he had the same remains of this night as she did.

Slowly walking up behind him, Monica made the effort to try and not trip, causing a scene and making a huge fool out of herself.

Successfully she managed to creep up behind him and rest her chin on his head, sliding her hands over his chest, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

When he jumped up and took off his headphones he clearly didn't know what she was trying to do.

Catch him up.

"Hey." His hands maneuvered around her waist. "What's bothering you?"

She closed her eyes, frustrated with the truth Rachel was telling her "I just want to be with you." Her lips crashed with his before she tried to push him back on the bed.

Chandler's knees bent at the bed and he plopped down watching as Monica stood in front of him. Her body just millimeters from his. With her fingers still brushing through Chandler's hair, she felt his hands move lower on her back.

"Something must have upset you enough to want to do this right now." Chandler spoke up before she had a chance to pull off his shirt.

"I love you so much." Her eyes closed briefly "I don't want you to leave. I need you now." Her voice was a moan as she felt his body press harder against hers. "Promise me you won't leave."

Pulling her waist towards him she began to fall in his arms "I gotta leave some time." His back fell back onto the bed "But you will never leave my heart."

She straddled him. Her hands spread as they ran up his chest, bringing his shirt with her until it couldn't go up any farther.

Chandler sat up, grabbing the end of the fabric he helped pull it over his head before letting go as his lips traveled up to meet Monica's.

Before she had even a single article of clothing off, Monica was working on lacing her hands through his pants. She didn't get far as Chandler grabbed her hand, placing it back on his chest as he worked on her bottoms instead.

"Is your mom here?" She sighed into him

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention my mom while we tried to have sex." Chandler commented

"I'm sorry, it's just that your door is wide opened and I don't want her to walk in as I have you in my hand..."

Chandler's eyes went wide "You're gonna give me-"

"Not if you don't get my pants off." Monica said as she grew wildly impatient.

He hurriedly moved to her zipper to which he felt Monica pushing against him. "Mon." He stopped "I know we've only done this once before but are you sure you want to do this?"

His question was soon answered as she lifted her own shirt over her head and tossed it off the bed, out of the way. "Love me the way you did the first night." She whispered in his ear.

His breath caught in his throat at the sensation "Exactly?"

She began kissing his neck and he knew what she wanted. "Well, maybe a little more..."

There is going to be some foreplay tonight.

Her hand moved over him causing a small moan to escape his lips. They weren't even naked yet and she turned him on. "You have a condom?" She asked

Chandler's eyes moved over her form "Now?"

She shrugged "It looks like you're kind of enjoying it now. I thought we would just skip to the fun part."

Sitting up in bed he placed his fingers under her straps, tugging at them, he traced kisses down her collar bone "The fun part is getting you ready." He breathed before turning her over so that he was now in charge.

As Chandler focused on arousing Monica, she began to work on his belt.

Hearing the leather maneuver through the loops of his pants, Chandler knew her horny hormones were growing testy.

And so were his.

The way he pressed against her made her yearn for more. His thumbs hooked under her waistband and soon she felt her pants slowly slip down her thighs; leaving her in just her laced bra and panties.

Chandler took a moment to admire her under him. "Wow-" He was speechless "You look..."

"I hope the end of this sentence is good." Monica blushed

"Definitely good. Wonderful."

She ran her hand up to meet his bare torso. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, brushing a single strand of hair from her face. "Remember, if I'm hurting you-"

"You won't." She stopped him "I trust you." She leaned up, giving him a reassuring kiss that turned deep and passionate fast.

Chandler broke away just as Monica started to yank on his pants. He helped her pull them the rest of the way off before kicking them to the side.

Left in their underwear they both were ready for the next part.

He gently lied her back on the bed. Both his hands at her side supporting his weight over hers as she guided his lips onto his once more. He started to leave her lips, trailing down her body, licking and sucking any possible sensitive area that was exposed. Reaching back up Chandler leaned in and kissed Monica's lips. That perfect mouth responded and he felt her body sink into his. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss obviously both turned on.

Moving in he kissed her again, only this time he didn't spend much time tracing his lips with hers, instead he slowly moved to her neck. Sucking the area he learned was sensitive from the last time; giving her a small hickey to remember this night the next morning. Which gave him a positive reaction shortly after.

"Mmmm..." She moaned

Chandler's hand slid from Monica's side to her firm breast. Dropping the bra strap off her shoulder he kissed his way to her shoulder and back down to her mounds. Peeling the cup down past her nipple he flicked his tongue over the swollen flesh.

"Oohhhh..." Monica held his head there as he gently started sucking. Blindly, he slowly started to move down the other strap before beginning to trace circles around her sensitive area.

His opposite hand moved to her back to unclasp her bra, freeing her chest.

Removing the small fabric completely, Chandler clasped his lips with hers again. As he kissed her mouth, neck and breast, he traced his fingertips down her stomach and abdomen until he finally reached her panties and slid his fingers in. Brushing his fingertips across her clit.

Monica let out a deep moan letting him know to continue.

He kept his motions, rubbing her lips up and down...before slipping her last article of clothing off altogether, revealing her nicely trimmed folds.

Her eyes were closed and Chandler could hear her breath already become shallow. "Please...don't stop." She moaned, the exposure turning her on even more.

He glided his finger to meet her wetness. He could tell she was close after just that small touch.

"Wait." Her breathing became heavy as she stopped him "Not yet."

Chandler knew what she wanted and why she stopped.

Pushing him on his back, she shifted her hips over his. It wasn't long til he was bare next to her and his number was gripped in her fist. Guiding his shaft up and down in her palm she sped up her pace, now stoking his now hard-on. She could tell he was enjoying it even if she was only getting a stammer in response.

Her eyes were locked as they watched his head sliding in and out of her hand. The way her mouth lowered, closer to his rod her pace slowed quickly, hesitating as she came to a stop.

Chandler began to panic "What's wrong?"

She shook her head "I'm sorry."

Monica has never been with any other guy. The fact that she got this far on only her second round was a trip for her. But stopping short she started to give herself a hard time.

"I thought I could..." She continued to shake her head

"Hey." Chandler reached out for her cheek, bringing her eyes to meet his "You don't have to if you aren't comfortable. I won't be upset."

He knew she felt bad stopping in the middle of probably the best job he has had in a long time. Expectually after what he did for her.

"I'm ready." He told her "Whenever you are."

Monica's chest brushed against his causing him to feel her hardened nipples. Getting her confidence back her hand came to rest on his rod. It felt big in her small hand as her fingers wrapped around. Tugging at the flesh she held, the tip hit her opening making her gasp at the small sensation it brought her. "Oh, God..." Whimpering she couldn't wait much longer.

Guiding him in her, Chandler grabbed her waist for support. He bit his lower lip as he filled her. She was tight, just like the first night, his hardness only making it so far. His head rested on her chest as she arched her back. Their knees bent with her on top of him.

"Mmmm..." He pounded into her. Letting his breath go that he was holding, Chandler's mouth found hers for a brief kiss.

They pushed into each other. In and out, in and out.

Chandler lifted her legs to spread even further apart.

"Yeah...just like that...oh God.." She whispered with a smile

Chandler's hips moved back and forth, his stomach pressing against Monica's abdomen.

She moved her hand to rest on the back of his head, bringing him closer as he slid in and out of her.

He began moving back up to suck her mounds until they were a light pink.

"Mmmm..." She continued to moan

Slowing his pace he felt her rock against him. "God, Monica."

They were both moaning and groaning, working each other even closer to ecstasy. In her pleasure, Monica's head began to fall backward. Chandler's hands were back at her waist now. He was holding her, as he pounded into her. They were grunting in unison with every thrust.

"Uhn...uhn...oh...oh! OH! Oh god, I'm so close..."

Monica's orgasm swelled in her body, then slammed her hard.

"OH CHANDLER!" she screamed.

He pumped her continually, producing a scream each time.

"YES! OHH! Uhnn! Ohhh... ohhh..."

Chandler could sense that Monica's climax was passing, and his own was moving up fast. He pushed in her once more causing him to thrust against her walls. "Ohhhhh!" He groaned, feeling his release.

They both caught their breath before he pulled out of her, and she rolled on her back with him next to her.

Neither moved for a while.

And it wasn't until Chandler went to remove the condom, that he realized he didn't put one on.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Campus life

**College life is busy! Why didn't anyone warn me of this? I would have tried a lot harder to finish this story. I love that you guys review worrying about her being pregnant. Not that any of those reviews changed my decision of if I'm going to have her get pregnant or not. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**It probably wasn't.**

They were comfortably set in each others embrace. Monica was fast asleep but Chandler's heart kept racing; keeping him up. He couldn't tell Monica, she'd panic. God, what if she was pregnant right now? She was carrying his child. They were going to be parents! Wait, can it happen that fast?

All these questions and possibilities were swimming around Chandler's head.

Looking down at her form resting in his arms he couldn't help but stare as she slept peacefully. God, she was gorgeous. The way her body fit perfectly against his reminded him that she was his perfect match. Or as others might say, the missing piece to his puzzle. It doesn't take much for Chandler to stop and admire his girlfriend like this. Just thinking about her makes his heart jump. She's sweet, smart, funny, beautiful, loving...he could go on forever if time would let him. He just didn't have a word to explain why his heart wouldn't skip a beat over her?

She sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer to him as she wasn't ready to wake up just yet.

"I love you so much." He whispered "Whatever challenges we face I will never leave you."

His sight slowly started to fade out as his eye lids closed soundly. And he too, was asleep.

* * *

_The sounds of a wailing coming off the monitor woke him in an instant. The fact that they were young and most of the time helpless of what to do, scared Chandler most of all. With them having to find a small apartment so soon had their paychecks cut in half every Friday night. He found a part-time job in the city where he would rush to each day after school to help pay the cost of rent. Monica ended up quitting her job in order to stay with the baby. Lucky, they had a nursery on campus of NYU where she would take him while she had classes to attend._

_Pulling the comforter back, careful not to wake Monica, Chandler slipped out._

_She is a terrific mom. Putting off so much to give the baby her full time attention was something Chandler always expected in a mother..a wife. The sudden change of direction on her "list" wasn't something she asked for; but was willing to make room to fit in her schedule._

_With the late night feedings and the early diaper changes, he didn't know how she did it. But it was a miracle they got this far._

_The cries became louder the closer he got. Not wasting another moment as he quietly pushed the door opened to reveal the small nursery inside and the baby awaiting his father. "Hey there little guy..." Chandler cooed softly, taking the infant in his hands, his cries immediately subsided instantly when recognizing the embrace of his fathers arms._

_Unfortunately__ the smell didn't._

_"Looks like someone blew a bomb." He grabbed a diaper, some wipes and the mat._

_They didn't have enough money to worry about the bigger things that only benefited the parent when bending down to change their baby. They didn't purchase any playpen or one of those high efficient strollers, they didn't have a highchair and they didn't have a changing table. Why would they need any of that when they can just hold the baby?_

_Sitting down, with his legs spread wide, Chandler set the infant down carefully on the changing mat. "Here we go..." Placing his hand gently on the baby's stomach so he didn't roll over, something he learned to do recently, Chandler grabbed a wipe with his free hand. "Sooner or later you're going to have to wipe your own tosh because daddy won't always be up at 5 in the morning." He teased as he handed the baby a small rattle to keep him occupied and still as Chandler changed out diapers._

_Wrapping up the dirty diaper when he was finished, Chandler moved his baby boy onto his stomach. Watching carefully, he stood up to dispose of the dirty one. "Alright kiddo, let's see if we can get a couple more hours of sleep out of you..." Chandler said, pretty tired himself as he turned around to pick up the toddler. When he found his 7 month old baby on his hands and knees he got that gut feeling in his stomach._

_His boy was about to crawl._

_Grabbing the Baby Monitor next to the crib, Chandler spoke "Mon, wake up." He said softly but with enough sound for a sleeping women to hear. He could not miss this big moment of a child's life "Sweetie, the little man is about to make the big move..." He tried again._

_Just a few seconds later Monica was walking in the nursery in her pajama pants and shirt. "How many times do I have to tell you and Joey that those aren't Walkie Talkies?"_

_His eyes never left his son as she spoke to him tiredly. "Mon, look."_

_And soon their only baby was crawling to his Daddy._

* * *

Waking up he was in a pool of sweat and yet the room around him was cold. Pulling the blankets back he ran his hand over his face, sighing deeply. "It was just a dream." He kept telling himself

Seeing the note on his pillow he then noticed Monica was already gone.

_Had an early class this morning,_

_I didn't want to wake you._

_Love always, Mon._

God, he loved her handwriting.

There it was, that feeling again, when his heart stopped for a split second. He couldn't stay in bed. He had to move.

Chandler groaned as his muscles moved from under him, lifting his body slightly up off the mattress. The way he slept made his body seem stiff as he moved slowly over to his dresser to gather the clothes he would be wearing that day.

The dream he woke in the middle of imagining felt so real, so vivid to his subconscious. Noticing he was still in his old bedroom and his college bags were still packed by the door, he realized it wasn't. He knew that if he didn't talk to Monica about this, the idea of him being a dad was never going away. Not until he knew for sure it was positive.

He couldn't think about it anymore. Grabbing some boxers, a shirt and a pair of plaid shorts, Chandler threw them on and went outside to clear his mind.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nora stopped him before he had a chance to reach for the handle.

"I'm going to shoot for a while." He answered without fully turning to face her.

"You are leaving for college tonight. Are you packed?" She questioned

"Just about." He opened the door that separated him from freedom.

"Chandler." Nora stopped him again "You need to finish packing before you do anything else."

He sighed, frustrated at the moment. Nothing seemed to be going right in his life. Maybe he was being selfish, maybe he is just over-thinking things, but he defiantly needed some time alone. He needed a beer.

"I need to say goodbye to Mon." He lied, hoping that would get her off his case for five minutes.

Nora knew this was hard on him so she let him go. Leaving his family, his friends, she couldn't imagine what he must be going through right now. "Don't be too long." She called out before he was completely gone and out of the house.

Remembering back when he was a little boy he would always want to run around and take adventures to the back yard. But of course she didn't allow him until his dinner was cleared. Chandler was a good boy, hardly getting himself into trouble. Nora went weeks, months even, without questioning him as he ate his dinner without complaining. She would go ahead and do the dishes as he sat their quietly and ate. Little did he know, when the water turned off and she turned around his mother caught him stuffing the Mac &amp; Cheese into his pants pockets. She smacked herself for not knowing sooner why his clothes always smelt like spoiled food. She loved Chandler so much that she hardly yelled when she found out he was creating mouse traps outside using his dinner food.

She really loved her son.

* * *

It was her last class of the day before she was free to go back to her dorm and chill for a few hours.

English 101, why did it have to be English?

She waited outside the doors of the lecture hall for the class to finish. Pulling out her neatly, folded schedule, Monica glanced through her weekly agenda one last time. Every other day was different classes. She can do this. She can do this. She can do this. As long as nothing else gets in the way of her studies, she can do this. Glancing up she heard the doors bang open and students started to file out as they talked to practical strangers.

She stood there with her bag slung over her shoulder and her schedule in hand; watching as the last bunch cleared and the next class made their way in.

This was it.

Taking a cleansing breath she checked the room number a final time. E01061

The room was chilled, the air stuffed. Half the seats were empty, only a few students were sitting next to someone else while the rest would rather have their attention simply on their phone.

Monica continued to walk closer and closer to the front until she found a chair opened in the third row fifth seat in. She took her beg off her shoulder and set it on the floor at her feet. Crossing her legs, Monica sat back and tried to relax.

"College life...must be ruff."

Monica's head whipped to the person taking the seat next to her. Her voice hush, her muscles tightening "Chandler! What are you doing here?"

"Like they take attendance..." He rolled his eyes knowing no one there knew he _wasn't_ suppose to be there.

"Did you drink? Your breaths smells of alcohol." Her hand went up to her nose to block the nasty smell that floated up to her nasal congestion.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Monica's head turned to the other side of her and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Monica, I didn't know you were taking this class?"

She nodded "It's not like I could get out of it." She chuckled "But what about you? You're almost a Senior. What are you doing in a Freshman class?"

He shrugged "I'm a transfer, they're making me retake the course."

"Ohh..." She sighed

Chandler was growing annoyed "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met.." He extended his hand out to shake the other man before him.

"Oh, my bad, I'm Chase." He held the strap to his shoulder bag as he went out to shake Chandler's hand. "It's nice to meet another one of Monica's friends. I thought I was going to have to drag her out of the dorm to get her to have some fun." He winked

"Boy." Chandler corrected

Chase's face went blank "Pardon?"

"Boyfriend. Not just friend. I'm her boyfriend." He cleared up the confusion

Chase slowly nodded and looked back at Monica for further explanation. "You didn't tell me that about yourself." His grin returned, nudging her playfully.

"Yeah." She turned to Chandler "Chase is the RA on my floor."

Chandler scuffed and sat back in his chair, avoiding eye contact.

Monica turned towards Chase for another time "Chandler was just about to leave. I'm sure he has something else to do."

He couldn't believe it. His girlfriend would rather sit next to some stranger than her own boyfriend. Ouch. Making sure Chase was clear on the whole 'boyfriend' thing, Chandler stood up and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Monica leaned in before pushing him away. Giving him a glare she was furious with his attitude. She didn't care if he was sober or drunk; not only was this inappropriately the wrong place for that, she was completely embarrassed someone was watching them.

Clearing her throat, Monica stood "Will you excuse us for a moment?"

Chase just nodded as she began shoving Chandler in the other direction and out into the hall.

"What is your problem?" She fixed her shirt before placing her arms across her chest.

"Like he didn't want you?" Chandler defended "I was just simply showing him that you were taken."

Her eyes narrowed "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I misread the signs when he asked if the seat was occupied by someone else."

"Oh, and don't forget about that lovely conversation you two shared."

"Are you jealous?" She asked "Do you think I'm going to cheat on you while you're away, is that why you came?"

"No, it's not that-"

"Then what can possibly be so important for you to interrupt my life like this?"

His eyes went dry as his voice softened "Is that what you think I'm doing? Interrupting your life?"

She shrugged as she looked around as if missing a sign that said otherwise.

It was his turn to clear his throat. Nothing was more important to him than Monica. If he lost her there was a good chance he would return to smoking as a defense mechanism. Fighting with Monica was heartbreaking. The fact that there was just one way to heal a heartbreak was to have your whole body go numb. And to Chandler, smoking was the only answer. But he didn't want a relapse of that source. He needed to let it out and to do that it required telling Monica what exactly was on his mind.

"I forgot..." He glanced around and leaned closer "I forgot to slip on a condom, last night." He told her softly

Monica's heart plummeted as her throat sunk down into her stomach. Everything suddenly taking a turn for the worst.

"I'm sorry." He apologized "It's just that last night got intense and it kind of slipped my mind."

Her fingers ran through her hair as she tried to breath "How can _that_ slip your mind?" Hearing the doors behind her close, Monica couldn't think. "I can't." She shook her head "I got to get to class." Tears sprung her eyes as she saw the worried look on his face.

Chandler observed as she started back towards her class "Yeah." He breathed "Mon, just know, that whatever happens...I will never...I mean, I couldn't..." He sighed and she nodded

"I know."

"Okay." He gave a slight smile reassuring her of any doubts that she might have.

"I'll call you tonight." She whispered as her hand rested on the doorknob. "After I take the test."

"Whatever happens, I'll always love you." He finished

Monica knew he was still standing right outside those doors as she went inside to find her seat next to Chase.

"I hope everything is okay."

His voice was distant; although he spoke right next to her she hardly heard him. Monica was handling this in all the wrong ways. First she went off on Chandler, then she blamed the whole scenario on him, leaving her all alone in a crowded room with her emotions messed up. She didn't want to deal with this alone, she couldn't be in this heated discussion while they had this barren on them. "I have to go." Before she realized she had said that out loud, Monica was grabbing her bag.

"What?" Chase questioned "The class is about to start. You can't just leave."

She shook her head "I'm sorry. I just have to go." Standing up her emotions caught up with her as she crept past him and to the back of the room.

The door seemed twice as heavy the third time she went to open it. The cracks in the wood noted just how old the entry was. Going back years before her century began, she couldn't imagine how those Professors treated those young adults; not that she was complaining now, but she knew towards the end of this semester, they weren't going to be on her good side.

"Maybe no one will be." She mumbled to herself. The thought of being pregnant and all the hormones that came with it rushing back to the pit of her stomach.

Bolting out of the building, Monica hurried down campus, back to her dorm. Students on bikes, students on boards, vehicles, it all got in the way of making her travel quicker. Cutting through the grassland of campus, Monica made a straight line to FYRE. All first-year residence, or in other words, Freshman, were required to stay in FYRE. Whether it was for them to get more involved with knowing their graduating class, or to just have them all lost not knowing where to exit if there were a fire. Which Chase already told her not to go down staircase C. It's a dead end, you will die. She wasn't sure why they couldn't stay in the dorms of Apt, Trad, or UC? FYRE was just so...boring.

She could see FYRE getting closer with every step she took. Hoping that Rachel was in class, Monica flashed her ID to the receptionist showing she lived there and wasn't going to bomb the place. Or better yet, start a fire.

Take staircase C!

Hearing the door unlock, Monica grabbed the handle and pushed it past her. Turning she headed over to the four elevators just waiting to be rode. Pressing the button she felt the odds were with her as the doors opened the next second.

Floor 7 was a journey when taking the stairs. Every once and a while Monica might consider them just to get a good workout in. But any other time, if the elevators were waiting, she wasn't.

The feeling that came with riding a large piece of machinery and the rumbling of energy taking you up, wasn't a pleasant one. Something Monica feared more than anything else was plummeting to her death. In an elevator. The doors opened when hitting Floor 7 and Monica jumped out. Finding her key in her bag as she rushed to room 713 was a difficult task. Feeling for the small ring with the gold key latched through it was like searching for the hay in the needle stack. It wasn't fun! Taking a chance she reached her door and knocked "Rachel?" Knowing she had a class at 2 she was most likely gone as well as the rest of the floor. But it was worth a shot.

Crouching down to the floor she took her bag and spread it wide. "Ah ha..." She took the key in her hands and aimed it to the lock.

"Yes?"

The door opened revealing Rachel's perky smile.

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked basically breathless from racing here quickly.

Rachel moved aside as Monica came in "The Professor canceled the class due to his kid being sick."

Speaking of kids...

Monica swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"What are_ you _doing back so fast?" Rachel turned the question

Her face went a light pink at the hour she spent with the information she received. The idea rushing back up inside of her that she could be carrying a baby. Chandler's baby.

"Mon..." Rachel sang seeing her blush "Did you and Chandler-"

"I forgot!" She practically yelled and yet Rachel didn't know the other half of this topic. "Okay? I forgot. And then Chandler came by my class and said that it slipped his mind and now I'm freaking out!"

Rachel stepped towards her friend "'Kay, Monica you need to relax and start from the beginning. What slipped his mind?"

She took another cleansing breath "The condom." Saying it softly didn't stop Rachel's brows from raising.

"You guys had sex?" She gasped "You are on the pill, right?"

Monica shook her head. She hasn't took pills since Flintstones Gummies came out. "Rach, I can't be. I mean, what if I'm-" She felt like she could hyperventilate right then and there.

"Mon, you don't even know if you are pregnant yet." Rachel tried to calm her down as she rubbed up and down her arms "When did you realize that you forgot?"

"Actually, Chandler told me." She couldn't believe this didn't cross her mind before. She found out not even two hours ago and Chandler knew about this all day. She didn't even have the time to consider how he was taking this.

Rachel let go of her friend as she tried to find her keys so they could run to the pharmacy real quick.

"There are all these signs that I just know something's happening."

Rachel narrowed her eyes "What signs?"

"Well, first off, I'm feeling sick to my stomach-"

"That's just nerves. You need to calm down. We are going to get all the test that are there, then we will come back here and wait."

Monica shook her head and took a deep breath "I'm just scared."

"You need to talk to Chandler." Rachel knew the only comfort that could get Monica together was the comfort of her boyfriend.

"He's at Pen State." Monica sniffed

"Then call him." Rachel grabbed her phone and reached it out to her friend.

Taking the phone in her hand, Monica took a deep breath and began dialing his number. It rang once before she hung up.

"What'd you do that for?!" Rachel shouted

"I should take the test first."

"You should take the test with him." She explained

**By far the worst chapter ever. Just say it. Don't hold anything back, throw it at me!**

**No, wait, don't. I get very emotional. I take everything to the heart and it's possible I'll cry. Keep all negative comments to yourself.**

**I hate that I left you for so long and I wrote this that didn't even go anywhere! I'm impossible. So, when did you guys want me to stop this story? I can go on forever without actually knowing it...**


	22. 2 Passports 1 Love

**Ok, I'm almost to the end of my story now. I'm going to thank hugefriendsfan00 for helping me along the way. Although I'm pretty sure this is not what she had in mind for this chapter...**

**Read Passport to Love for one final time!**

The beginning of the summer Monica did not expect to encounter half the things she has managed in the last month. London sure did change her. Drinking, falling in love with the last guy she anticipated, then having sex with him; which was amazing by the way, now she is about to take her first pregnancy test.

So much was going on in her life right now, this was not something she could deal with. Looking down at the gum sticking halfway out of her purse pocket a memory came to mind.

_"What is with you and that gum?"_

_He looked up at her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry, have you tried the gum?"_

_She shook her head_

_"Then you aren't one to judge." He chewed "I will have you know that this is the best gum you will ever taste."_

_Monica eyed the package "Mint Gum?" She made a discussed look_

_He rolled his eyes and brought the package closer to her "Did you read the fine print?"_

_She scrolled through the wording; ingredient, sugar, side effects..._

_Until she came to the four words he was talking about "Made only in Mexico."_

_He nodded with a smile on his face as he brought back the package of gum. "Each year when my mom goes for her book signing she gets me a pack of this gum." He looked it over "I always hated mint. It just never taste right to me." He started to explain "But when she came home after five months of being away and all she got me was mint gum. I will admit, I was mad. Pissed even." He looked back up to meet Monica's eyes "But I was twelve. I loved my mom and with her busy schedule she actually found the time to buy me something. So I felt like I owed it to her to at least try it." He paused "And when I did, it tasted so good I ate the whole pack that first day."_

About a week ago Chandler bought this Mint Gum for her. He searched online for hours just trying to find a pack that was the exact same as the one his mom got for him. She told him that he would probably enjoy the gum more than her; but he still wouldn't allow her to decline it.

As she sat in the old cushioned chair, Monica took out a piece unfolding the tiny tinfoil it was wrapped inside of. Hearing the town be called from over the intercom, Monica grabbed all her belongings before stepping over to the platform by the doors.

The train glided silently into the station casting a shadow over platform 3 and the waiting passengers. Monica watched as the rain was starting to fall and the crowds boarded hastily as the doors opened. The platform was left with scurrying people heading home in the dusk. She stepped off eyeing the gap between the train and the concrete. Uncaringly the train's doors noisily slammed shut behind her and a moments silence was followed by the gentle electrical murmur as the train slid out of the station.

* * *

It didn't feel much different than NYU as she stepped on campus of Pennsylvania State University. Pollock Hall was just up the road and that was where Nora said he was staying. For how long they've been going out, they rarely talked about college.

Thanking the taxi driver that picked her up from the station, Monica began walking towards his dorm.

_"Okay, what about movie?" She asked holding his hand as they walked down the street with the crowd in front of them._

_"Has to be __The Terminator." He said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice while bringing the pink fluffed cotton candy up to his lips._

_Monica chuckled as she pealed off a little bit for herself._

_"What?" He questioned as the candy melted on his tongue. "You can't laugh until you've seen it."_

_She nodded "Noted."_

_"Okay." He licked his sticky fingers before continuing their conversation "What about you, popcorn or candy?"_

_She laughed "What kind of question is that?"_

_"A question your boyfriend should know for when I take you on our first date to the movies." He grinned_

_"Well for one, movies aren't really my thing. I mean, they're great every once in a while but I can never sit still. They are too long. I would rather talk to my date then sit through a two hour movie."_

_He nodded "Duly noted."_

_She smiled_

_"So if you don't like movies. What was the last movie you've seen?"_

_She thought about it and it was silent for a while._

_"You can say none."_

_"Okay, none."_

_Chandler gasped "You haven't seen even one movie?"_

_"I never finish them." She admitted_

_"Not even Flashdance or Grease? How about Dirty Dancing, come on, you had to have watched the ending of Dirty Dancing."_

_She shook her head "They were all too sad."_

_"Grease was sad?"_

_She shrugged "Well the beginning was. They left each other after the summer."_

_He smiled "If you would have kept watching another twenty minutes you would see them together again."_

_They came to a halt at the hotel._

_"Last question." He stated_

_Monica waited for him to continue._

_"Did you really write my reflection paper?"_

_Monica looked up at him "You didn't keep your end of the bet."_

_"Yeah, but you got something way better out of it."_

_She giggled "You sure about that."_

_He crinkled his nose "Josh is a tool-"_

_"Tyler." She corrected_

_He nodded "Is Tyler a better kisser than me?"_

_She leaned in "I don't know. I'm going to have to recheck the competition." She kissed him tenderly_

Digging out her phone from her purse, Monica began to dial his number.

Ringing only two times before he picked up, she started talking.

"Titanic."

She could hear his breathing through the speaker as she waited for him to respond.

"Monica?"

"That night in London. We were asking 20 questions and you asked what movie I've seen and I said none."

"Babe, what are you talking about?"

"I lied. I've seen the Documentary on Titanic."

She could hear him chuckle on the other end "That's not a movie."

She smiled and spoke softer "Than I guess you are going to have to keep your promise and take me to a movie."

He sighed and his smile dropped "How do you suppose I do that?"

She paused "Well for starters you can get down here and give me a kiss."

Just a moment later she saw a curtain being pulled aside and her boyfriend's face appear holding the phone up to his ear.

"Give me a minute." He said with excitement to his voice.

She nodded and heard the dial tone a couple seconds later.

Checking her bag she made sure she had the tests. In just a few moments she would be knowing whether her future was going to crumble or if she was going to follow her dream and become a chef.

Looking around she noticed people starring at her. Was it that obvious that she didn't belong? Looking down she made sure she wasn't wearing her NYU shirt. No. Was her fly down? Checking to make sure she was in the clear, Monica then saw Chandler coming out to embrace her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his smile not able to subside.

She spoke to him softly "I wanted to take the test with you."

He nodded and led her inside without much more explanation to be said.

"I'd like to sign her in as a guest." Chandler told the front desk as they swiped his card, indicating that he lived in that dorm.

"Do you have your ID Miss?"

Monica nodded as she hurriedly reached into her purse to grab her wallet. He seemed impatient as she frantically searched for her Drivers License. Fishing it out of the front pocket she handed it to him.

Watching intently as the worker swiped her card right after Chandler's into the machine.

He didn't say a word as he handed back the two plastic cards. Chandler took them from him "Thanks." And handed Monica hers back.

It was small, much less like the train ride there. Neither of them spoke as they made their way up to the fourth floor of the building.

"What's up, Chandler."

Chandler turned and gave Jayson an upward nod "Hey man. You ready for tomorrow?" He stopped him to engage in a little small talk as he passed by.

Jayson sighed "Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled "I got so much laundry right now."

"You got laundry already?" He asked surprised

Monica stood off to the side as she watched the two shared a conversation. Chandler just arrived a few hours ago and he is already popular on his floor. How does he manage that?

He shrugged "All my clothes at home were dirty, so..." He trailed off

Chandler nodded "Taking care of business. I like it." He gave a friendly smile "Well I can't stay and chat my girl's here." he motioned over to Monica as he reached down to grab her hand.

Jayson smiled "Welcome to Penn State. You a Freshman too?"

She was about to speak when Chandler started to explain. "Nah man, she goes to NYU." He smiled over at her "She's gonna do well there, I can tell." His voice became softer as he spoke.

Jayson nodded, understanding "Well if you need condoms you come to me." He informed telling her the same thing he told Chandler at the elevator when he got here.

Monica laughed uneasy.

Chandler tugged on Monica's hand lightly "Alright man. He started walking then quickly paused "Oh, David is down in the lobby looking for someone to play Pool with if you are interested." Chandler said referring to his roommate "But I gotta go, so I'll catch up with you later."

He walked down the hallway, his fingers still latched around hers. "You nervous?" He broke the comfortable silence that surrounded them.

She nodded, not hiding the uneasiness to her state "Aren't you?"

He nodded, admitting so. "But whatever we find out won't change anything between us."

"I know."

He brought her knuckles up to meet his lips, giving them a gentle kiss before letting go to unlock his door.

Walking in she saw how neat it was. So far. She saw how much closet space he had more than her. It was probably just her imagining. Having more clothes than him made it seem much smaller.

"Are you alright?"

Monica didn't notice until then that he was now sitting on his perfectly made bed opposite of her.

She nodded "Just ready to get this over with." She answered softly

"Bathroom is just down the hall." He told her, standing up "Do you want me to come with you?"

Monica shook her head and set her purse on the small table that sat adjacent from his bed. "No, I'll be fine." She grabbed the 3 different kinds of test she bought before boarding the train. "I'll be right back."

There are certain things in life that suck. Pouring a big bowl of Fruit Loops and realizing you're all out of milk. Tripping up the stairs following behind a guy you like...with the entire class calling you 'klutz' the rest of the day. And holding a stick with urine on the end of it. Let's just put that last one at the top of the list, shall we?

You know how hard it is to hold 3 sticks with pee on the end of it without actually touching one another? Pretty damn hard.

Monica tried not to make the test visible to any by passers around as she made the trip out of the bathroom and down the hall back to Chandler's room.

"Did you find out?" Chandler stood immediately as she walked in

Monica looked over the box "It says to wait 5-10 minutes for positive results."

"Well let's check it now then." He said but explained once he got a blank look from Monica "I don't want it to be positive. Do you?"

She sighed. She was not in the mood for any of his quirky jokes right now. "Chandler." She said getting antsy already.

"You knew about me when we started dating." He defended

God, was she dreaming? Today has been awful. One of the many worst days of her life. She couldn't say worst day because let's face it, junior high, the tampon phase, Yeah, that was pretty much the most horrific thing she had to live through. Don't even get her started on the plane ride to the country that has wild goose of no kind!

Okay, so this may rank third on her worst days list. Then again, 2nd grade picnic was pretty bad too.

She was just 8 years old when Tommy Davis took her fruit snacks during snack time. He didn't even eat the purple ones! He made her cry in front of the whole class and she had to deal with everyone calling her "Cry Baby" the rest of the week. They only stopped when Jessy Richards dress blew up in the wind and showed her undies. She was the attention getter the rest of the month. Monica felt bad for a while, but then got over it by the next incident that happened to her. By then it was every man for themselves.

"Mon?"

Looking back she then realize that she was gripping the test in her hand and Chandler was standing in front of her reaching out.

"It's time." She nodded and loosened her hold on the stick.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she was pretty sure Chandler's did too because once she raised the test she could no longer feel his heavy inhalation in time with hers. It only took a little over 48 hours but for Chandler it took almost five whole days for a freak out. It sure did teach them what values and fears came with being a parent. Monica could safely say they both weren't ready.

Chandler couldn't hide his excitement as he threw his arms round Monica and spun her around. With her arms following around his neck and bringing his lips to hers, Chandler set her back down to the floor. "I know It's wrong of me to say, but I'm trilled. I'm just not ready. It's bad timing."

Monica wasn't upset, feeling her heart return to it's natural speed, she agreed. Completely wrong timing. It was late but she didn't want to leave. She hadn't packed a change of clothes, nor did she have her toothbrush. But that was far from her mind as all she had on her mind was the events that just happened "Can I stay with you?" She couldn't bring herself to leave. Knowing the last train to New York left in an hour, at this moment the last thing Monica wanted was to get on a rusty machinery that had old men with tangled hair down to their asses and women that scuffed up their saliva and mucus to avoid a stuffy nose.

"I'd really love it if you did." He spoke so delicately as he enveloped her in his arms. There was so much to think about right now. The disasters happening around the world, the close family holding each other as they lost a loved one. Father's were holding their children as they just got back from war. And young couples were celebrating their wedding with friends on the dance floor. But Chandler continued to hold Monica close. He didn't want to forget this and he couldn't live without it. "I just have one more question for you." Pulling back he brushed the hair out of her face so she can look him in the eyes as he spoke gently.

Her blue ones matched his when his lips formed into a smile.

"In ten years, when we are fresh out of college, marry me?"

Then she sees it for the final time.

_Chandler pressed his lips to hers. Hard at first, hungry, and for once Monica isn't worried about what is happening or whether this is the right thing to be doing. She relaxed into it, enjoyed it. His tongue gently traces her upper lip. And she parts them, but instead of jamming his tongue down her throat, Chandler let's it venture slowly into her opened mouth. Monica sighs into the kiss, her arms around his waist, her fingers digging into the wet fabric of his shirt. Chandler kisses her for what seems like hours, until he can barely catch his breath._

All it took was to buy a Passport.

**And I believe that is the end of my story! Review one final time and I'll be on my way to continue my dream into life!**


	23. Missing you

**I was rereading a few chapters and looking over the reviews and I couldn't help but write a little something just for the heck of it. I would have never thought to post it and I didn't think I was ever going to actually continue a whole chapter but I did and now I don't know what to do...I was just going to delete it but I figured that would be a waste of time. So with that explanation being said I wrote a little something for fun.**

One look at them and you knew they were inseparable; completely in love. You would know they were true for each other and without a doubt would grow old together.

True loves comes in many forms, it is that person that you feel comfortable with, that one that you can say anything and they'll tell you the truth, that person afraid only to see you get harmed. Many times we know true love we just always assume it has to be with that person in front of us, not that person who's been behind us the whole time. You know you've found true love when no words need to be said or time has to be every second. Your spirits just reach out and touch each other. Its not about sex, its about a void filled and then some.

True love is something not many can describe, but in one word it's simply, _them._

"You remember that time you and I spent together during the summer? We stayed out well past midnight just in each others arms." Chandler smiled through the phone just trying to cheer her up. He's lying on his bed as he looks up at the ceiling, the thought of her just running across his mind.

Half a box of tissues lies by her bedside, the other half crumpled up around the trash can.

Sighing, Chandler switches the phone to his other hand as Jayson walks in the room "Babe, don't let it get to you. Just 8 more weeks and we'll have a whole month together."

"Promise?" She hiccups

"Of course."

Her eyes shut tightly as she tries to calm down. "I love you." She whispers through the receiver for no one but Chandler to hear.

"I know you do."

She called him up, telling herself she wasn't going to cry. But the moment he picked up it all spilled out. No one treated her like shit, she didn't go through her day not realizing she had a blood stain on her pants; nothing of the sorts happened. She just missed him.

Half the semester was over and she hasn't seen him since the day they took the pregnancy test. Seven weeks, 49 days without seeing her friend, her soul mate, her prince; it's been awful.

She doesn't want to have fun, she doesn't want to go out or drink; not without Chandler by her side. He's like her rock, something to live for. He showed her the meaning behind adventure and the life out of books. He is the person she dreams of waking up next to, not the one that is 101 miles away every night. It's been too long and she's not sure she can do it without him anymore.

"Monica?" His voice echos and fresh tears spill out.

"I don't want to be here another minute without you, Chandler."

Looking up he finds Jayson setting up the play station just as Kyle and Brian from across the hall walk in. "Man, I can't believe she dumped you like that!" Brian laughed

"Guys." Chandler held the phone out, motioning for them to be quiet.

Jayson plops down on his bed as Kyle takes the beanie-bag chair. "Who's he talking to?"

Chandler could hear them whispering

"Probably his girl he talks to every hour of every day."

"Damn." Grabbing the controller, Brian signs himself into the game "Must be true love."

"Either that or..." Kyle laughs, moving his hips side to side.

Chandler stands up, grabs his pillow and flings it at Kyle before walking out of the room for some privacy. "Dude-"

"Mon, listen to me." He starts to walk down the hall to the lounge area. "You are going to do amazing things after college." He tells her "You are going to go on to be an amazing chef with amazing specials. You will design your own restaurant with your very own menu plans. It's going to be perfect, one of a kind." He smiles "Just like you."

He could hear her tears subside.

"You are at NYU to make a name for yourself. Don't give up so easily. It's just a few weeks apart."

"God, you know just what to say."

Smiling, he replies "That's how I won you over, isn't it?"

They talked for over an hour, seeking every chance they had together.

By the time Chandler returned to his room the guys were spread out more comfortably; his desk chair occupied and his chips opened. "Glad you're making yourself at home."

"Jump, you idiot!" Clearly no one heard him as the game was more important.

"Try pressing the X and maybe he will." Jayson said sarcastically.

"I am!" Brian was getting frustrated "What the hell-" Looking down he saw that his control her unplugged. "You jack ass." Shoving Kyle he almost knocked over the whole gaming system they had set up.

Ignoring the commotion, Chandler grabbed a soda out of the mini fridge and a hand full of chips before taking a seat on his bed.

"Everything cool with your girl?" Jayson asked just as a bomb exploded and the volume went twice as loud; shaking everyone's controller along with it.

"I remember when Amanda and I had our first fight." Brian nodded

Everyone stopped as they starred over at him.

"You have a girlfriend?" Chandler replied

"Why didn't you tell us Bri, congrats, man." Jayson pats him on the back

Rolling his eyes, he sighs "I talk about her all the time. You guys already knew this."

Chandler's clueless as he opens his can. Meanwhile, Jayson shakes his head "So, we going out tonight or we chilling on a Saturday?"

Chandler shrugs, taking a drink of his Coke.

"I don't know, it depends if Amanda ever calls me back."

"Who's Amanda?" Kyle asks, finally putting down the controller and focusing on the conversation in the room.

"My girlfriend!" Brian officially gives up. He leaves the room to call and see if he's free to hang with the guys tonight. Girlfriends always come first.

Kyle wraps up all the cords to the play station as Chandler settles back against the wall. "Dude, where's my pillow?" He sits back up

"You threw it at me, remember?"

"Okay, what did you do with it then?"

Jayson chuckles "Chan, what do you think he did with it?"

Chandler skims the room before finding it on the beanie-bag chair right where he had been sitting. "You're sick, you know that." He quickly grabs his pillow, tearing it away from it's case.

Bringing it to rest between him and the wall, Chandler leans back.

"You wanna head over to The Library for a few beers?" Jayson asks, reaching over to turn off the TV.

"Why do you think they call it _The Library_?"

"So that when your mom calls you can tell her you need to go 'study' at The Library." Chandler makes quotes to answer Kyle's question.

"Nice." He grins

"So? We going?" He asks for the final time.

"Nah, I think I'll crash early tonight, get ahead on some homework." Chandler replies, taking another sip of his drink.

"Either that or some _screen play_ with his girlfriend..." Kyle moves his hips back and forth once again only getting knocked over by Chandler's foot seconds later.

He couldn't wait for some alone time tonight; something he desperately needed.

Just a few hours away Monica was sitting in her silky night gown in front of her laptop, waiting for Chandler to sign on in just a few minutes. It was just after 10 and Rachel left an hours ago with a few of her sorority sister. Who knew Rachel would be into Greek?

Before she knew it the computer beeped and Chandler's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey beautiful." He was just in his boxer shorts, you could see the beginning of his 6 pack.

"Chandler Bing, have you been working out?" Monica leaned back in her chair, her cleavage more clear than before.

"I just wanna impress you."

"You impress me everyday." She assures him softly

Her loose curls rest gently over her shoulders, the image bringing shivers to Chandler's body. "Tell me something Miss Geller, are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends, is it working?" She murmurs seductively

He stretches back onto his bed "More than you can ever imagine."

"Miss me that much, ha."

"I'm thinking about putting on some pants and taking a bus ride all night just to have one perfect kiss with you."

Her grin hasn't faded since she saw his bright blue eyes light up her screen. "I miss you, too."

They sat there just starring at one another, slowly everything else fades away.

The feeling of falling resurfaces inside his chest. It's like their relationship is starting all over. The excitement, awareness and hyper feelings making time stop for a second before it all comes crashing back and his pulse starts racing just as the feeling of nervousness and awkwardness come back to life. Then it starts all over again.

"Say something." She blushes, tucking a loose strained of hair behind her ear suddenly self conscious.

He smiles "I can't find the words."

She grins, leaning slightly closer to the screen "Try,_ sexy_."

His eyes venture a little further south "Oh defiantly-defiantly sexy." He nods, shifting in his seat.

"So tell me how much you love me." Monica challenged him

"You're putting a lot of pressure on me." He crosses his arms behind his head making sure to give her a good view.

"You're already half naked, Chandler! Trying to compare myself with all that going on..." She points up and down "...a lot of pressure on me already." She laughs, her dimples showing more clearly now.

"God, I miss that laugh."

"I miss you." She countered

Time froze as they talked all night. With no interruptions and no excuses, they had plenty of time for some _screen play_; as Kyle would say. And before Chandler singed off he sent one last message to her before he hit the light switch and called it a night.

_If you feel the breeze on your face, the moonlight play with your embrace; let it be known that someone far away; will miss you every day._

_P.S. I love you too._

**You didn't actually think I was going to write their sexual moment, did you?**

**I want to add more so badly but it's past 1 and I have a 10 page paper due next week, plus I have other stories that need to be updated! Review? It's been almost 6 months since I finished this story, I hope you aren't completely lost with this chapter. I know I had to look back a few times to make sure I got some information right.**


End file.
